Achterbahnfahrt der Gefühle
by Smartige Manis
Summary: Gut, wenn man eine Freundin hat, mit der man alles besprechen kann. Ein Briefwechsel zwischen Hermine und Ginny über alles Mögliche und Unmögliche im Leben. Romanze, Humor, vielleicht auch ein bisschen Drama... Post Hogwarts. Complete! Kein Spoiler zu HP6
1. Kapitel 1

**Achterbahnfahrt der Gefühle**

_**Disclaimer:** Also, nachdem JKR uns angerufen und gesagt hat, dass sie dringend Schreiber für eine Post-Hogwarts Geschichte sucht, haben wir natürlich sofort zugesagt.  
Alle Figuren des Potterverse gehören jetzt uns und wir machen damit, was wir wollen..._

_Ach nee, war nur ein Traum..._

_Also: Uns gehört alles, was ihr aus dem Potterverse kennt, natürlich nicht. Wir leihen uns die __Figuren, Orte und „geschichtlichen Hintergründe" nur aus, spielen ein bisschen damit rum und geben anschließend alles wieder gewaschen und gebügelt an JKR zurück.  
__Nur die neuen Figuren, Orte, Handlungen und Albus' Badehose gehören uns - und die behalten wir auch!_

_A/N: Hm, wer ist eigentlich "wir"?  
__Wir, das sind Mariacharly und Nici Cavanaugh hier von ff-net. __Wir hatten schon lange vor, mal eine gemeinsame Geschichte zu schreiben. Hier ist sie nun. _

_Die Idee, die Geschichte in Briefform zu schreiben, haben wir von **Satia Entreri**, die mit "Bücher und Briefe" gerade einen großen Erfolg in der SS/HG-Ecke feiert. Schaut doch mal vorbei – es lohnt sich!  
Deshalb möchten wir die Geschichte Satia auch widmen, weil sie a) so tolle Geschichten für uns schreibt, b) eine nette Gastgeberin ist und c) weil sie es einfach verdient hat!_

_Wir wollen zwar auch über Snape und Hermine schreiben, bringen die beiden aber (wahrscheinlich ...) nicht zusammen.  
Es geht in der Hauptsache eher um Ginny und Hermine, die sich gegenseitig Briefe schreiben und sich über ihr Leben unterhalten. Liebe wird es auch geben, aber erst später. Wer mit wem, warum, wieso und wie kommt im Verlauf der Geschichte heraus (es soll ja spannend bleiben...)  
Eine kleine Info noch: Wir schreiben die Kapitel abwechselnd als Ginny und Hermine. Aber wer ist nun wer? Nun, Ihr werdet es Euch (vielleicht) ja denken können..._

_Wir wünschen Euch viel Spaß mit dem ersten Kapitel und freuen uns schon sehr über Eure Reviews._

_Eure_

_Smartigen Manis  
__(Nici und Maria)_

**

* * *

**Hallo Hermine! 

Endlich komme ich dazu, Dir die versprochene Lagemeldung zu geben ...  
Eigentlich hatte ich ja gehofft, dass ich Dir gestern noch schreiben kann, aber nach der Reise und der Verteilung der Schüler war ich einfach zu müde, um noch einmal zur Feder zu greifen.

Es ist wirklich ein eigenartiges Gefühl, wieder hier zu sein.

Einiges hat sich verändert, aber ich merke, dass ich Hogwarts vermisst habe. Ich hätte erwartet, dass die Schule irgendwie ernster wird, wenn Professor McGonagall Dumbledore ablöst, aber der Führungsstil der beiden gleicht sich mehr, als ich gedacht hätte.  
Man fühlt sich gleich wie zu Hause.

Viele Lehrer sind geblieben, aber nicht alle ... Sprout ist in Rente, Snape ist stellvertretender Schulleiter geworden. Als ich das gehört habe, musste ich mich erst mal setzen, das kannst Du Dir ja vorstellen ... Aber die Stimmung in der Schule ist gut.

Nur hätte ich gedacht, wenn er stellvertretender Schulleiter ist und auch seine Stelle als Professor für Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste endlich hat, würde er etwaserträglicher, aber nach den ersten zwei Tagen zu schließen ist er sogar noch schlimmer als früher. Ach ja, und Filch hat einen Nachfolger, den ich bisher nur von weitem gesehen habe, aber schlimmer als Filch kann er ja nicht sein.

Hagrid lässt Dich grüßen, ich war heute Nachmittag bei ihm, es geht ihm gut. Madame Maxime war auch da ... Und von Dobby natürlich auch. Er hat gestern meine Sachen ausgepackt und hat mich über Dich ausgefragt. Ansonsten scheint er jetzt richtig und vollends aufgeblüht zu sein. Er entwickelt mit McGonagall zusammen ein Projekt zur Entlohnung der übrigen Hauselfen.

Heute früh habe ich meine ersten Unterrichtsstunden gehalten. Es hat besser geklappt als erwartet und macht richtig Spaß.

Was machst Du? Wie geht es Dir?  
Was macht der Job?  
Bist Du immer noch zum Außendienst eingeteilt?

Ich falle jetzt direkt wieder ins Bett, aber ich halte Dich auf dem Laufenden. Der nächste Brief wird länger, versprochen!

Bis bald, fühle Dich von mir gedrückt,

Ginny

* * *

_So, das war unser Einstieg. Wollt Ihr noch mehr? Dann schreibt uns ein Review!_


	2. Kapitel 2

_Und weil das erste Kapitel relativ kurz war, gibt es gleich Nachschlag:_

_**Wir danken für Eure lieben Reviews: SFMK, sarah.easy, Little Nadeshiko (Mrs. Norris? Verheiratet? Mmmhhh... öhm ... Eine Frage, die eine eigene Geschichte wert ist, oder ;) ), Kira Gmork (- gggg – ich hab´s gewusst dass Du es weißt) und Mina Harker Wilhelmina Murray(Albus lebt und seine Badehose auch!)**_

_Viel Spaß beim nächsten Kapitel!_

_... und wenn es Euch gefallen hat, denkt ihr an das kleine Knöpfchen links unten?  
__Wenn es Euch nicht gefällt, natürlich auch ..._

* * *

Liebe Ginny,

vielen Dank für Deinen Brief!

Es freut mich, dass es Dir in Hogwarts gefällt.  
Irgendwie vermisse ich das Schloss nach dem Lesen Deiner Zeilen mehr denn je. Ich stelle mir immer wieder die Frage, was passiert wäre, wenn ich Dumbledores Angebot damals nicht abgelehnt hätte. Die Vorstellung, als Professor für Arithmantik wieder nach Schottland zu ziehen, hatte schon ihren Reiz…

Na ja, zu spät ist zu spät. Und man soll der Vergangenheit nicht immer nachtrauern, sondern sie als das akzeptieren, was sie ist: Der Wegbereiter in die Gegenwart und die Chance auf eine gute Zukunft. (Weißt du, was mein Chef dazu meinte, als er ein Gespräch zwischen mir und Jackie – du weißt ja, das ist meine Lieblingskollegin – überhört hat, in dem ich Jackie getröstet habe, weil ihr Freund sie schon wieder hat sitzen gelassen? Er meinte „Das werde ich mir merken und bei Gelegenheit unserem Zaubereiminister an den Kopf werfen." – verrückter Kerl…)

Ansonsten ist bei mir alles beim Alten. Es macht richtig Spaß, den ganzen Tag durch Muggel-London zu streifen und zu verhindern, dass die Muggel uns Zauberer entdecken.

Gestern war ich sogar erste Frau vor Ort, als so ein junger Schnösel von Zauberer meinte, es wäre witzig, den Dackel einer alten Dame schweben zu lassen. Die Frau ist ganz knapp einer Herzattacke entkommen. Wir haben sie dennoch nach St. Mungos gebracht, wo sie wieder auf Vordermann gebracht und anschließend mit verändertem Gedächtnis nach Hause gebracht wurde.

Dem Dackel scheint der Ausflug in höhere Gefilde übrigens gefallen zu haben. Er hat mir prompt ans Bein gepinkelt, weil er sich so gefreut hat – glaube ich zumindest.

Nun aber genug von mir. Ich hoffe, dass die Schüler Dir nicht so übel mitspielen, wie wir es selber oft gemacht haben. Erinnerst du dich noch an unsere ständigen Reibereien mit den Slytherins? Besonders zwischen Harry und Malfoy hat es ja mehr als einmal geknallt.

Ich habe Harry übrigens heute Morgen getroffen. Er lässt Dich schön grüßen und fragt, ob Du in den Herbstferien mal mit ihm ausgehen willst. Wenn Du mich fragst, solltest Du es tun. Die Art der Einladung ist zwar nicht gerade Gentleman-like, aber Du kennst ja Harry …

Snape ist also stellvertretender Schulleiter geworden? Kein Wunder, dass das ein Schock für Dich war – ich musste den Satz auch erst dreimal lesen, bevor ich sicher war, dass ich ihn richtig verstanden hatte. Eine schreckliche Vorstellung! Ich bedauere Dich, meine Liebe.

Na ja, ich bin dann aber mal gespannt, wie er sich an der Seite von Minerva so macht. Es muss ihn doch wahnsinnig ärgern, dass er nun ausgerechnet ihre Vertreterin ist. Halt mich da auf dem Laufenden, ok?

Apropos Snape: Ich habe ein paar Artikel in „Hochpotente Zaubertränke" gefunden, die Dich vielleicht interessieren könnten. Und sie sind sicherlich auch nützlich, wenn Snape Dich mal herausfordert… Du weißt schon, was ich meine – ein zusätzliches Ass im Ärmel ist gerade bei Snape mehr als vorteilhaft. Ich schicke sie Dir mit diesem Brief.

So, jetzt muss ich Schluss machen. Meine Schicht fängt gleich an.

Grüße alle ganz lieb von mir, ok?

Hoffe bald von Dir zu hören!

Es drückt Dich Deine Hermine

P.S. Lass Dich von Snape bloß nicht ärgern! Du bist ihm mehr als ebenbürtig, was Zaubertränke betrifft!

P.P.S. Kannst Du mir einen Trick verraten, wie ich Ron endlich klar machen kann, dass er für mich immer nur ein guter Freund sein wird – nicht mehr, nicht weniger (er schickt mir jeden Tag mindestens drei Eulen und fragt, ob ich mit ihm ausgehe – Deine Mutter scheint von der Vorstellung übrigens begeistert…)?


	3. Kapitel 3

**_Wir danken für Eure lieben Reviews: sarah.easy, SFMK, Kira Gmorg, HexeLea, Minnnie, Annelise und nina1993! _**

_Viel Spaß beim nächsten Kapitel!_

_... und wenn es Euch gefallen hat, denkt ihr an das kleine Knöpfchen links unten?  
Wenn es Euch nicht gefällt, natürlich auch ...

* * *

_

Hallo Hermine!

Vielen Dank für Deinen Brief und die Artikel!

Vor allem der zweite – also der von S. Nitko - ist ausgesprochen interessant und hat mich gestern noch die halbe Nacht wach gehalten. Du kennst mich ja ... und die Idee, mit der Farbe der Blütenblätter ausgerechnet die Wandlungstränke geschmacklich zu modifizieren, hat mich einfach nicht losgelassen.

Außerdem hast Du Recht und man weiß man ja wirklich nicht, wozu es noch gut sein kann. Gestern hat sich unser stellvertretender Schulleiter allen Ernstes zu einer Äußerung herabgelassen. „Sie unterrichten jetzt also die Zaubertränke, so, so." Absolut ironisch, dann schnauft er ein bisschen und weg war er. Liebenswürdig wie wir ihn kennen. Ich habe mir ja zuerst überlegt, ob ich irgendetwas antworten soll, aber ich denke, es ist die Sache nicht wert. Wenn er mich sonst in Ruhe lässt, soll er mir egal sein.

Ansonsten läuft alles wunderbar. Ich habe das Gefühl, den Kindern macht das Tränkebrauen richtig Spaß und ich bemühe mich, die Faszination des Brauens zu vermitteln – wenn man es nicht so trocken bringt, verstehen es selbst die Erstklässer wie von selbst.

Aber natürlich habe auch ich ein Prachtexemplar von der Sorte Longbottom / Lovegood in der zweiten Klasse sitzen, einen davon muss es wohl immer geben.

Der arme Kerl hat wirklich zwei linke Hände und hat schon in der ersten Stunde Werwolf- mit Hundehaaren verwechselt, als er versucht hat, den Trauerbanntrank zu brauen – aber es gab keine Verletzten. Irgendwie tut er mir Leid, alle Slytherins haben sich natürlich schlapp gelacht. Und natürlich hatte er (wahrscheinlich aufgrund meines Vorgängers, dem König der Pädagogen) sofort Angst, er hat fast mehr vor mir gezittert als wegen der Stichflamme, der arme Kerl. Aber ich denke, er hat jetzt begriffen, dass ich einen anderen Unterrichtsstil habe als Snape.

Und – halt Dich fest – McGonagall hat mir das „Du" angeboten, das wäre so üblich ... Also, mir geht so etwas alles andere als leicht über die Lippen, kann ich Dir sagen.

Ich habe aber auch schon daran gedacht, wie es wohl gewesen wäre, wenn Du damals auch zugesagt hättest und wir zu zweit hier wären ... im Moment komme ich mir jedenfalls noch manchmal ein bisschen verloren vor. Nicht wegen dem Unterricht, oder weil ich jetzt Autoritätsperson spielen soll. Sondern hauptsächlich in solchen Augenblicken, wenn unsere ehemaligen Lehrer (bis auf Snape, natürlich) mich auf einmal als gleichgestellt betrachten. Das ist ein eigenartiges Gefühl ... Jedenfalls fehlst Du mir.

Der Nachfolger von Filch hat sich übrigens als ganz netter Kerl herausgestellt. Viel weiß ich noch nicht von ihm, aber er scheint eher die Schüler sogar zu unterstützen, wenn es mal um einen Streich geht.

Gestern war Bob, also Bills Sohn (der, der jetzt in der dritten Klasse ist), kurz bei mir, und hat mir dabei erzählt, der Hausmeister habe ihn schon mehrfach gedeckt, als McGonagall ihm Punkte abziehen wollte.

Was machst Du so? Was macht der Job?

Ich habe das Gefühl, Du scheinst den Außendienst wirklich mehr zu genießen als die Schreibtischarbeit.

Als ich über den Dackel gelesen habe, musste ich wirklich lachen – ich bin ja am Überlegen, ob mein nächster Intimus nicht auch ein Dackel wird. Ja, ich weiß, Hunde sind unüblich, aber Dackel zählen ja nicht als Hunde, oder?

Willst Du jetzt versuchen, ganz in den Außendienst zu wechseln? Ich meine, die Aufstiegschancen sind halt nicht so groß wie im Innendienst, aber man hat einfach das Gefühl, die Arbeit liegt Dir.

Ja, und Harry ... warum schafft er es eigentlich nicht, mich mal wie jeder andere normale Mann selber zu fragen?

Ich hatte ihn nur einmal ganz kurz bei Ron gesehen, kurz vor meiner Abreise, aber damals hat er nichts gesagt, sondern nur über seine Arbeit geredet. Ich kann ihm ja mal eine Eule schicken ... Aber meinst Du wirklich, ich soll auf so eine Einladung eingehen? Ich meine, er könnte mir doch auch einfach schreiben, wenn er mich einladen will.

Was hältst Du davon, wenn ich ihm einfach nur neutral schreibe, kurz berichte, wie es mir geht, und ihm damit einen Anlass gebe, mir zu schreiben? Dann kann er mich immer noch einladen.

Aber anders herum sieht es dann so aus, als hättest Du mir die Grüße nicht ausgerichtet, und das wäre auch schlecht ... Was meinst Du?

Ron sehe ich nächstes Wochenende zu Hause wieder, es ist ein großes Abendessen geplant, und ich werde für den Samstag in den Fuchsbau reisen.

Eigentlich dachte ich, Du hättest es Ron recht deutlich vermittelt, dass Du keine Beziehung zu ihm willst. Er hat sich jedenfalls letztes Mal bei mir ziemlich ausgeweint. Aber Du hast schon Recht, ich habe auch meine Mutter im Verdacht, dass sie ihm immer wieder zuredet, es noch einmal zu versuchen.

Wenn Du damit einverstanden bist, werde ich ihr mal entsprechend ins Gewissen reden. Es hat so ja keinen Zweck, und Ron muss auch in eigenem Interesse endlich einen Schlussstrich ziehen, denke ich.

Wenn Du Lust und Zeit hast, kannst Du ja am Samstag gegen Abend dazu stoßen?

Ich mache jetzt Schluss, es ist schon spät, und morgen steht in der ersten Stunde die siebte Klasse an.  
Bis bald! Ich freue mich, von Dir zu hören,

fühle Dich ganz fest gedrückt von Deiner

Ginny

* * *

TBC


	4. Kapitel 4

**_Wir danken für Eure lieben Reviews: sarah.easy, Minnnie, Ninaissaja_****_, SFMK, HexeLea und Kira Gmorg!_**

_Viel Spaß beim nächsten Kapitel!_

_... und wenn es Euch gefallen hat, denkt ihr an das kleine Knöpfchen links unten?  
Wenn es Euch nicht gefällt, natürlich auch ..._

* * *

Liebe Ginny,

es freut mich, dass Du die Artikel gebrauchen konntest. Ich hatte mir schon gedacht, dass Dich gerade der zweite beschäftigen würde.

Deine Begegnung mit Snape hört sich ja echt gruselig an. Wenn er so ist, fühlt man sich gleich wieder wie eine Schülerin, oder? Ich weiß noch, dass ich ihm ein paar Mal bei Sitzungen des Ordens begegnet bin. Obwohl ich da schon lange keine Schülerin mehr war, hatte er irgendwas an seiner Art an sich, was mich Jahre zurück versetzt hat. Ich weiß auch nicht, irgendwie bin ich doch froh, dass ich ihn nicht mehr allzu häufig sehen muss. Und dass, obwohl ich ihn als Lehrer respektiere und auch viel bei ihm gelernt habe. Schon komisch, wie dieser Mann einen prägt.

Die Schüler können echt froh sein, dass sich Dich jetzt als Lehrerin haben. Ich wette, der Notendurchschnitt wird sich innerhalb kürzester Zeit rapide nach oben verbessern. Snape wird darüber sicherlich nicht begeistert sein, also mach Dich schon mal auf was gefasst! ;-) Und jetzt, wo Dumbledore nicht mehr da ist, gibt es wohl auch niemanden mehr, der Snape zurückhalten kann.

Aber wie schon gesagt: Lass Dich nicht provozieren. Hör Dir an, was er zu sagen hat, denke Dir Deinen Teil und lächle ihn freundlich an (jaja, ich weiß. Gerade Letzteres wird nicht einfach sein, aber Du machst das schon!)

Wo Du gerade Neville ansprichst: Ich habe ihn letzte Woche im Ministerium getroffen. Du weißt ja sicherlich, dass er im der botanischen Abteilung arbeitet und sogar einen eigenen Forschungsauftrag bekommen hat. In Kräuterkunde war er ja schon immer gut (im Gegensatz zu manch anderen Fächern…). Auf jeden Fall bin ich auf dem Gang in ihn hineingerannt (oder er in mich – weiß ich nicht mehr so genau). Wir haben ein bisschen geredet und er hat mir erzählt, dass seine Frau, Hannah Abbott, schwanger sei und er demnächst Vater werden würde. Du hättest ihn sehen sollen. Dieser Stolz, die pure Freude, die er ausstrahlte war einfach hinreißend. Da will man doch glatt auch… Ach, vergiss es! Ich höre mich ja schon an, wie eine alte Jungfer, deren biologische Uhr tickt…

Ich kann verstehen, dass es Dir nicht leicht fällt, die Lehrer zu duzen, aber man gewöhnt sich schnell daran, glaube mir! Harry, Ron und ich haben es auch irgendwann geschafft das „Professor" wegzulassen. Du machst das schon! Sag mal, duzt Du Snape auch? Wie hat er darauf reagiert?

Freu Dich darüber, dass die Lehrer Dich so schnell als eine von ihnen akzeptieren! Du wirst sehen, in ein paar Wochen ist es so, als wäre es nie anders gewesen! Aber ich fühle mich trotzdem geschmeichelt, dass Du mich vermisst (das tue ich nämlich auch)!

Apropos vermissen: Meinst Du, Du könntest übernächsten Samstag nach London kommen? Ich wollte meinen Geburtstag zwar nicht feiern, aber Jackie meinte, wir sollten mal wieder eine Party schmeißen. Hättest Du Lust? Ich wollte auch Ron und Harry einladen. Dann hättest Du Gelegenheit mit Harry zu reden. Vielleicht kannst Du ihm eine Eule schicken und ihn fragen, ob er mit Dir gehen möchte. Dann kannst Du ihm auch gleich von den Grüßen schreiben, die ich Dir ausrichten sollte und die Sache mit der Verabredung erledigt sich dann auch gleich… Soweit ich weiß hat er im Moment keine feste Freundin. Was meinst Du?

Nächsten Samstag kann ich leider nicht zum Fuchsbau kommen, weil ich Dienst habe. Das ist der Nachteil, wenn man im Außendienst arbeitet (abgesehen von den geringen Karrierechancen). Aber es macht mir ja auch Spaß. Du weißt ja, dass ich immer noch dieses Buch über die Chance auf eine friedliche Symbiose zwischen Muggeln und Zauberern. Und wo kann ich wohl bessere Recherche betreiben, als auf meinen täglichen Streifzügen. Von daher denke ich, dass ich noch eine Weile im Außendienst bleiben werde.

Außerdem ist die Arbeit sehr abwechslungsreich und teilweise auch recht lustig.

Erinnerst Du Dich noch an dieses Muggelspaßbad, in dem wir letzten Sommer mal waren? Jackie und ich sind gestern nach der Arbeit hingegangen, weil es doch so furchtbar heiß war. Und rate mal, wen wir da getroffen haben! Tonks, Remus und der halbe Orden. Kannst Du Dir Albus Dumbledore in Badehose vorstellen? Versuch es lieber nicht, es war… na ja, grauenvoll wäre der falsche Ausdruck … sagen wir mal so: Ich hatte Probleme damit, mir das Lachen zu verkneifen. Zum Glück war Moody nicht dabei. Ich glaube den Anblick hätte ich nicht ertragen.

Remus und Tonks hatten Jamie, ihren kleinen Sohn dabei. Er ist ja so süß. Ein richtiger kleiner Rabauke. Und mit seinen fünf Jahren ist er schon fast so tollpatschig wie seine Mama. Remus hat mir erzählt, dass er auch schon metamorphmagische Kräfte entwickelt. Einmal, als Remus mit ihm einkaufen war, hat er wohl auf dem Heimweg sein Aussehen verändert, ohne dass Remus es gemerkt hat. Tonks hat dann einen riesigen Aufstand gemacht, weil sie dachte, Remus hätte unterwegs die Kinderwagen vertauscht.

Die drei sind aber auch zu süß. Ich habe sie auch zu meinem Geburtstag eingeladen.

So, jetzt muss ich aber langsam ins Bett. Morgen um halb sechs geht der Wecker.

Ich wünsche Dir einen erfolgreichen Unterrichtstag!

Deine Hermine

P.S. Nimm beim nächsten Brief am Besten eine der Schuleulen. Pig hat drei Anläufe gebraucht, bis er das richtige Fenster (das, was offen war) erwischt hat…

* * *

-TBC-


	5. Kapitel 5

_**Wir danken für Eure lieben Reviews: Mina Harker Wilhelmina Murray, Kira Gmork, Minnnie, sarah.easy, HexeLea, D.v.g.M.1 und Ninaissaja!  
**_  
_Viel Spaß beim nächsten Kapitel!_

_... und wenn es Euch gefallen hat, denkt ihr an das kleine Knöpfchen links unten?  
Wenn es Euch nicht gefällt, natürlich auch ..._

* * *

Liebe Hermine, 

vielen Dank für Deinen Brief und für die Geburtstagseinladung! Natürlich komme ich gerne!

Gibt es irgendetwas, was ich mitbringen kann?

Den Brief an Harry habe ich nach Deinem Vorschlag geschrieben und abgeschickt, und ich denke, das war eine gute Idee von Dir. So habe ich alle Fragen auf ein Mal geklärt und kann abwarten, wie er reagiert.  
Trotzdem muss ich sagen, dass mich die Art von ihm noch immer ein wenig ärgert. Warum hat er sich nicht selber bei mir gemeldet? Egal, er ist, wie er ist. Und ich warte jetzt einfach seine Antwort ab, dann sehen wir weiter.

Aber: Dumbledore in Badehosen? Sag mir bitte, dass das nicht wahr ist!  
Remus, Tonks und Jamie habe ich schon fast drei Jahre nicht mehr gesehen, und ich freue mich, wenn sie zu Deinem Geburtstag kommen! Das wird bestimmt lustig, Jamie war als Baby so süß, und ich bin gespannt, wie er sich entwickelt hat.

Was macht die Arbeit?  
Ich denke, es ist eine gute Idee mit dem Außendienst. Man merkt richtig, dass Dir die Arbeit so viel Spaß macht wie schon lange nicht mehr. Mach das.  
Und Deinem Buch kann es nur gut tun ... wie weit ist eigentlich das nächste Kapitel (und wann bekomme ich es zu lesen)?

Neville wird Vater? Das ist ja großartig! Wenn Du ihn wieder siehst, grüß ihn ganz lieb von mir und wünsche ihm alles Gute!  
Wobei ich ganz ehrlich zugeben muss, dass Du mit der biologischen Uhr nicht so ganz Unrecht hast. Seit ich hier bin, sehe ich ja auch, wer schon alles schulreife Kinder hat.

Du weißt ja, dass ich normalerweise wenn überhaupt dann eher die Meinung „Single aus Überzeugung" bzw. „Lieber alleine als in einer schlechten Beziehung" vertrete, aber ein eigenartiges Gefühl hat man schon dabei ... Naja, ich warte jetzt mal Harrys Antwort ab.

Zu Deiner Frage: Bisher haben mir nur Minerva, Flitwick und – halt Dich fest – Trelawney (warum eigentlich ausgerechnet sie?) das „Du" angeboten. Und ich bleibe dabei.  
Bei den Dreien habe ich mich eigentlich mittlerweile schon ganz daran gewöhnt, es geht wirklich leichter, als ich gedacht habe. Aber von mir aus werde ich niemanden duzen.  
Und Snape sowieso nicht, nein. Und er wird sicherlich auch sowieso nicht auf die Idee kommen, es mir anzubieten.

Gestern ist übrigens noch der neue Lehrer für das Lesen alter Runen eingetroffen. Er ist sehr nett, ungefähr unser Alter, und endlich auch einmal was für das Auge, also groß, blond und auch ansonsten nicht schlecht anzuschauen. Ich werde mal die Ohren aufmachen, aber erfahrungsgemäß sind solche Typen ja doch meistens verheiratet. Oder schwul. Oder beides ...

Minerva hat bei seinem Eintreffen die Sitzordnung geändert, und jetzt sitze ich am Lehrertisch vorne eingezwängt neben diesem neuen Lehrer, der mich _nur ein ganz kleines bisschen_ irritiert, und Snape als Kontrast auf der anderen Seite, der mich weiter gekonnt ignoriert und übellaunig wie immer sein Essen in sich hineinschaufelt.

Nein, halt: Ignorieren wäre zu viel gesagt.  
Heute früh hat er mich von oben bis untern gemustert, dann kam ein „Und wie läuft der _Zaubertrankunterricht_?", und weg war er, ohne eine Antwort abzuwarten.

Er wird immer seltsamer, und wenn er früher aussah wie eine schmierige Fledermaus, dann wirkt er jetzt, seit dem Krieg, wie eine etwas zerrupfte Fledermaus. Irgendwie wirkt er ein bisschen fahrig und – was ich mir früher nie hätte vorstellen können – unkonzentriert. Man kann es schlecht beschreiben, aber es sind Kleinigkeiten, die sich wie Splitter durch das Bild ziehen, das ich von ihm habe.

Was aber nicht heißen soll, dass er etwa in irgendeiner Art freundlicher oder liebenswürdiger wäre als sonst, bitte nicht missverstehen. Im Gegenteil, er ist schlimmer als je zuvor, auch was man von seinem Unterricht hört.

Und Du hast Recht: man wird in seiner Gegenwart zum Schüler. Ich weiß nicht, wie er das anstellt, aber sobald er mich ansieht, befinde ich mich in der ersten Klasse Hogwarts...

Ich muss jetzt langsam Schluss machen, heute Abend bin ich ja im Fuchsbau. Schade, dass Du nicht kommen kannst! Aber ich verspreche, meiner Mutter mal ein bisschen ins Gewissen zu reden wegen Dir und Ron. Ich halte Dich dann auf dem Laufenden.

Bis bald, es drückt Dich

Deine

Ginny

PS: Ich gehe jetzt eine Schuleule suchen ... armer Pig!

* * *

-TBC-


	6. Kapitel 6

**_Wir danken für Eure lieben Reviews: Minnnie, Kira Gmork, HexeLea, sarah.easy,_** **_not_****_ necessary und jannilein (es werden ja immer mehr /freu/)  
_**  
_Viel Spaß beim nächsten Kapitel!_

_... und wenn es Euch gefallen hat, denkt ihr an das kleine Knöpfchen links unten?  
Wenn es Euch nicht gefällt, natürlich auch ...

* * *

_

Liebe Ginny,

wie war Euer Abendessen? Hattet Ihr viel Spaß? Schade, dass ich nicht dabei sein konnte … aber wir sehen uns ja nächste Woche.  
Hat Ron endlich kapiert, dass er bei mir nicht landen kann? Ich befürchte ja schon das Schlimmste wegen meines Geburtstages …

Du brauchst übrigens nichts mitzubringen. Ein bisschen Zeit und gute Laune reichen vollkommen aus.  
Wir grillen bei meinen Eltern im Garten. Das Wetter soll ja schön werden. Du weißt doch noch wo das ist, oder?

Oh, ich freue mich schon so … endlich mal wieder alle zusammen. Das wird wie in alten Zeiten. Ich habe Neville und Hannah auch eingeladen, dann kannst Du ihnen die Grüße direkt selber ausrichten.

Hat Harry sich schon bei Dir gemeldet? Falls ja, was hat er gesagt?  
Hm, seltsam eigentlich, dass ich noch nichts von ihm gehört habe. Normalerweise scheine ich immer die Erste zu sein, die die Neuigkeiten in seinem Liebesleben erfährt … Na ja, vielleicht ist er auch nur zu beschäftigt.

Albus in Badehosen war wirklich ein ziemlich heftiger Anblick, der mich bis heute noch verfolgt. Ein Bild für die Götter, sag ich Dir. Ich hoffe, dass ich bis zum meinem Geburtstag wieder „neutraler" von ihm denken kann. Er hat nämlich auch zugesagt. Es wäre doch fatal, wenn ich mir jedes Mal, wenn ich mit ihm rede, vorstelle, wie er in Badehosen ausgesehen hat und dann grinsen muss …

Nee, nee. Das will ich doch nach Möglichkeit vermeiden.  
Aber da fällt mir gerade etwas ein: Warum versuchst Du Dir nicht einfach Snape in Badehosen vorzustellen. Du kennst doch sicherlich diesen Spruch: Wenn Du vor einem Gespräch nervös bist, denn stelle Dir Deinen Gesprächspartner einfach in Unterhosen vor und schon wirst Du lockerer.  
Aber ich weiß nicht … Snape in Unterhosen … Gruselige Vorstellung, oder?

Dieser neue Professor hört sich gut an. Scheint ja ein richtig schnuckeliges Kerlchen zu sein. Und dann hast Du auch noch das Glück, neben ihm zu sitzen. Na ja, wenn man sich Snape auf der anderen Seite wegdenkt …  
Arme Ginny, eingekesselt zwischen einem Griesgram und einen Sexgott …  
Pass nur auf, dass Du Dich nicht hoffnungslos in den Kerl (also in den Sexgott, nicht in Snape!) verliebst und nachher stellt sich heraus, dass er verheiratet ist (oder doch schwul).

Glaub mir, Dir wird es danach so dreckig gehen wie Jackie. Sie ist doch tatsächlich schon wieder auf einen Typen reingefallen. Er hat sie zum Essen eingeladen, war ganz nett und wollte am zweiten Abend schon mit ihr in die Kiste hüpfen.  
Und Jackie lässt das auch noch zu. Dass der Kerl am nächsten Morgen verschwunden war und sich seitdem nicht mehr gemeldet hat, brauche ich Dir ja nicht zu sagen.  
Jackie zieht solche Typen irgendwie magisch an – im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes. Ich hoffe, dass Du klüger bist in der Beziehung! Der Kerl ist schließlich Dein Kollege und Du musst eine ganze Weile mit ihm zusammen arbeiten. Da kann eine verflossene Liebe schon recht hinderlich sein.

Aber ich habe da vollstes Vertrauen in Dich. Du bekommst das schon hin. Und außerdem ist da ja immer noch der Junge-der-überlebte …  
Wie stehst Du eigentlich zu Harry? Ich meine, Du warst ja mal ziemlich verknallt in ihn. Bist Du es immer noch? Nicht, dass ich etwas dagegen hätte …  
Du bist tausendmal besser für Harry geeignet, als diese blonden Dummchen (Typ: Barbie), die er die letzten Male angeschleppt hat. Solange sie nicht den Mund aufgemacht haben, waren sie ja teilweise ganz nett anzusehen, aber was dann kam … da fragt man sich doch glatt, wie schwer ein Vakuum sein kann und wie sie es schaffen mit nichts als Luft im Kopf der Fliehkraft zu trotzen …

Zum Glück hat Harry immer ziemlich bald eingesehen, dass die Damen nicht zu ihm passen. Harry bracht eine zuverlässige, intelligente und vor allem bodenständige Frau an seiner Seite, die weiß, was sie will und Harry zeigt, wo es lang geht. Also jemanden wie Dich.  
Wenn Du magst, mache ich Harry das vor der Party nochmal in aller Deutlichkeit klar …

Du fragst nach meinem Buch? Also … naja, das neue Kapitel … ich habe hier zehn verschiedene Versionen herum liegen und kann mich einfach nicht entscheiden, welche die Beste ist. Jedes Mal, wenn ich mich für eine „Endfassung" entschieden habe, fällt mir noch etwas Neues ein und schon bin ich wieder am Umschreiben. Wenn Du magst, schicke ich Dir die Entwürfe zu – aber nur, wenn Du nicht sowieso schon zuviel zutun hast …

Die Sache mit Snape ist allerdings merkwürdig. Er und unkonzentriert? Das passt nun wirklich nicht zu ihm. Was mag er nur haben? Ob er private Probleme hat? Vielleicht ist etwas mit seinen Eltern passiert. Oder er vermisst Dumbledore. Hm, ich habe keine Ahnung. Halt mich da auf dem Laufenden, ok?

O Merlin, jetzt verschwende ich meine Zeit schon mit Snapes Privatleben. Wie ist mir das denn jetzt passiert …?  
Lass uns lieber das Thema wechseln, sonst wird Krummbeins Milch noch sauer.

Trelawney hat Dir also das Du angeboten?  
Wie nennt ihr inneres Auge sich denn? Nee, das Thema ist ja fast noch schlimmer als Snape. Du weißt ja, wie ich zu Professor Sibyll-erweitere-deinen-Horizont-Trelawney stehe …  
Hat sie Dir schon Deine Zukunft vorhergesagt? Wann wirst Du sterben? ;-)

Ich habe gestern übrigens eine Eule von Dobby bekommen. Ich wusste gar nicht, dass der Kleine schreiben kann. Er hat angefragt, ob ich meine Unterlagen von B.Elfe.R noch habe und sie ihm und McGonagall für ihr Projekt zur Verfügung stellen kann.  
Ich werde sie heute Abend mal raussuchen. Ich glaube, die Sachen liegen im Keller im einem der vielen Kartons mit den Schulsachen. Ich denke, ich werde sie per Ortungszauber suchen müssen, sonst habe ich wohl keine Chance sie in diesem Jahrhundert noch zu finden. Und wo ich schon mal dabei bin, sollte ich auch direkt nach einem guten Keller-aufräumen-Zauber suchen. Ich glaube, ich habe direkt nach meinem Einzug hier schon den Überblick verloren, wo was ist …

Leider ist meine Mittagspause schon um, sonst hätte ich noch weiter geschrieben. Aber wir sehen uns ja nächste Woche sowieso, dann können wir quatschen. Vielleicht hast Du bis dahin noch ein bisschen was über Mr. Rune herausgefunden.

Ich freue mich auf Dich und drücke Dich ganz feste!

Deine Hermine

* * *

-TBC-


	7. Kapitel 7

_**Disclaimer (Nachschlag, der Erste):** Der Name Rincewind gehört uns auch nicht. Er ist hier eine Hommage an den größten Squib der Menschheit, seinen Erfinder Terry Pratchett und natürlich an Rincewinds magische Truhe._

_**Vielen Dank für Eure lieben Reviews:  
**__Callista Evans, Andrea 1984, sarah.easy, not necessary, HexeLea, Jannilien, Kira Gmork!_

_Eine Runde Butterbier und Kekse für alle!_

* * *

Liebe Hermine! 

Vielen Dank für Deinen Brief!

Das Abendessen war sehr schön, aber wir haben Dich alle ein bisschen vermisst. Es war wirklich schade, dass Du nicht kommen konntest. Aber ich soll Dich von allen recht herzlich grüßen.

Ich bin ein bisschen früher eingetroffen und habe beim Kochen und Vorbereiten mit Mum gesprochen. Sie war anschließend den ganzen Abend etwas beleidigt, aber ich glaube, sie hat gegen Ende dann doch eingesehen, dass „ihr" Ron nicht glücklich wird mit einer Frau, die ihn nur als Freund sieht.

Mit Ron selber habe ich nur ganz kurz gesprochen, er hat nur genickt und gesagt: „Hermine? Wann hast du denn zum letzten Mal von ihr gehört? Grüß sie schön, ich melde mich mal bei ihr", und dann das Thema gewechselt. Aber ich denke, er weiß wirklich, dass Du nichts von ihm willst, und dass die meiste Zeit unsere Mum das Problem ist. Oder (hoffentlich) war.

Ja, und Harry hat mir gestern allen Ernstes geantwortet.

Jetzt nichts Großes oder Spannendes, aber er hat geschrieben, dass er sich auf Samstag freut und dass er mich um halb sechs abholt. Und was ich Dir schenke, er habe noch keinen Einfall ...

Du meinst, er braucht eine Frau wie mich? Im Moment bin ich eher der Meinung, er braucht etwas ganz anderes.

Nein, ich gebe es ja zu: ich finde ihn immer noch faszinierend. Jetzt nicht sein Ruhm, sein Geld oder sein (natürlich auch phantastisches) Aussehen, aber er hat etwas, was mich aufregt. Seine ganze Art führt einfach immer wieder dazu, dass mein Puls schneller geht. Wenn er im Raum ist, fühle ich mich wie damals mit zehn ... Aber ob er wirklich so eine Frau braucht wie mich, wage ich zu bezweifeln. Ich denke eher, wir würden uns den ganzen Tag nur streiten – und die Frage ist ja nicht nur, was er für eine Frau braucht, sondern auch, ob ich einen Mann wie ihn brauche. Sprich, einen Mann, der in meinen Augen nie erwachsen werden wird. Oder ob ich nicht doch lieber wenn überhaupt einen Mann suche, der eine gewisse Reife an den Tag legt.

Ich bin jedenfalls einmal für alles offen und warte ab.

Sprich erst mal nicht mit ihm, ich denke, ich lasse alles auf mich zukommen und entscheide spontan.

Grüße aber auf alle Fälle Jackie mal wieder ganz lieb von mir und drücke sie ganz fest, die Arme – sie habe ich auch schon lange nicht mehr gesehen. Kommt sie auch am Samstag? Das würde mich freuen. Aber das mit diesem A... ist ja wirklich das letzte. Vielleicht versteht sie jetzt, dass es nicht das schnelle Bett ist, was sie braucht.

Sie hätte doch eigentlich endlich mal ein bisschen Glück verdient, oder?

Aber auf alle Fälle freue ich mich schon sehr auf Samstag!

Wenn Albus, Neville, Hannah und alle auch kommen ... das wird richtig lustig! Ich weiß noch, wo Deine Eltern wohnen, natürlich. Aber ob ich bei Albus den Gedanken an die Badehosen bis Samstag noch loswerden kann, wage ich zu bezweifeln. Sollte ich jedenfalls auf einmal dasitzen und blöde grinsen, tritt mir vors Bein.

Was mich zu Deinem grauenhaften, entsetzlichen Vorschlag führt: SNAPE in Unterhosen... nein, danke, es genügt mir, ihn jeden Tag dreimal in der großen Halle zu genießen.

Und er wird immer schlimmer. Nicht, dass ich jetzt finde, dass er sein Amt als stellvertretender Schulleiter ausnutzt, im Gegenteil.

Aber er wird gemeiner, und ich war durch Zufall Zeuge, wie er zwei Drittklässer bei einem (recht harmlosen) Streich ertappt hat, und ich sage Dir, er hat sie fertiggemacht – vom Feinsten. Es ist kein einziger Hauspunkt abgezogen worden, keine Strafarbeit vergeben, aber ich hatte das Gefühl, die zwei hätten lieber den Rest des Schuljahrs geschuftet als sich diese Zurechtweisung anzuhören. Dann dreht er sich um, sieht mich dort stehen: „Einwände, Miss Weasley?", und rauscht an mir vorbei.

Aber beim Essen ... er wirkt wirklich anders als früher. Oder vielleicht fällt es mir nur jetzt mehr auf? Ich weiß es nicht. Er ist ... unruhig. Manchmal zittern seine Hände. Manchmal habe ich auch das Gefühl, er hört gar nicht richtig zu, und schreckt richtiggehend auf, wenn ihn jemand anspricht.

Der Neue heißt im Übrigen Jeremy Rincewind, und – was ich natürlich schon herausgefunden habe – tataaaaaaaaaaa – er ist nicht verheiratet. Während des Essens ist er ausgesprochen charmant, und spielt gerne den Gentleman. Vorher war er wohl in London und in Oxford als Lehrer tätig, bis Minerva ihn abgeworben hat. Nebenbei interessiert er sich für die Zucht magischer Geschöpfe, vor allem der Hippogreife – seine Eltern haben wohl auch ein Gestüt im Westen Englands.

Klingt also auch ausgesprochen interessant ... mal schauen. Wie gesagt, ich warte jetzt erst einmal ab.

Ich könnte ja Sibyll fragen, ob sie mir die richtige Entscheidung nennen kann, obwohl ... lieber nicht.

Ich habe sowieso mittlerweile den unangenehmen Verdacht, sie knüpft Kontakt zu mir, nicht um mir wie allen anderen die Zukunft vorauszusagen, sondern sie will _reden._

Gesten Nachmittag hat sie auf einmal bei mir vor der Tür gestanden, „Nur auf einen Tee, meine Liebe", und hat mir von ihrer Kindheit über ihre erste Liebe bis heute ihre gesamte Lebensgeschichte erzählt ... Irgendwie tut sie mir leid, auch wenn ich zugeben muss, dass ich nach einer halben Stunde aufgehört habe, zuzuhören.

Dobby hat mich gefragt, was ich davon halte, Dich wegen den alten Unterlagen zu fragen. Allerdings erst heute früh, die Eule war also schon unterwegs ... typisch Dobby. Aber wenn er sie wirklich gebrauchen kann, ist es doch umso besser. Was macht der Keller? Das wiederum ist ein Vorteil von Hogwarts´ Hauselfen, meine Sachen sind alle sicher verstaut.

Ich gehe jetzt langsam zu Bett, der morgige Tag wird wieder anstrengend, und ich muss ja den mangelnden Schlaf von Samstag noch ausgleichen...

Bis bald, ich drücke Dich,

Deine Ginny

PS: Natürlich kannst Du mir gerne Deine Entwürfe schicken. Ich freue mich immer, das weißt Du.

* * *

_Hat es Euch gefallen?_

_- schielt unauffällig nach dem Knöpfchen links unten - _


	8. Kapitel 8

_**Wir danken Euch**_ _**für die lieben Reviews: CallistaEvans, Hexe Lea, not necessary, sarah.easy, Kira Gmork und Ninaissaja! **_

_**Eine Runde Butterbier und Kekse für alle!**_

_Viel Spaß beim nächsten Kapitel!_

_... und wenn es Euch gefallen hat, denkt ihr an das kleine Knöpfchen links unten? Wenn es Euch nicht gefällt, natürlich auch ..._

* * *

Liebe Ginny,

Du kannst Dur gar nicht vorstellen, wie sehr ich mich schon auf Samstag freue. Jetzt sind es nur noch zwei Tage, bis wir uns endlich wieder sehen.

Ich bedauere es immer noch, dass ich nicht zum Fuchsbau kommen konnte. Aber wie es aussieht, hattet Ihr auch ohne mich viel Spaß. Die Sache mit Ron bzw. mit Deiner Mutter tut mir ein bisschen Leid. Ich mag beide ja total gerne, aber eben nicht so, wie sie es sich wünschen. Hoffentlich kommt Ron drüber hinweg. Ich habe ihn für Samstag auch eingeladen, aber er hat noch nicht zugesagt. Dabei hätte ich ihn gerne dabei.

Es freut mich für Dich, dass Harry Dir geantwortet hat und Ihr beide zusammen kommt (das ist doch schon mal eine gute Ausgangslage, oder?).

Ich würde sagen, ihr fangt die Sache ganz locker an und schaut, wie und ob sie sich entwickelt. Wie ich Dir schon so oft gesagt habe, passt Ihr beiden wirklich gut zusammen. Ihr gebt ein richtig niedliches Paar ab.

Und außerdem denke ich, dass Ron bei Harry nicht so reagieren wird, wie er es bei Deinen anderen Freunden getan hat. Erinnerst Du Dich noch an Dein viertes Schuljahr, als Du mit Michael Corner und später mit Dean Thomas zusammen warst? Oh Mann, wenn es so etwas gibt wie Bruderinstinkt, dann hat Ron davon ein Dauerabo.

Bei Harry wird er anders reagieren, da bin ich mir sicher.

Jackie kommt auch. Ich habe sie heute Mittag in der Kantine getroffen. Sie hat mich gefragt, ob sie jemanden mitbringen dürfte. Die Frau wird auch niemals klug…

Was Du da von Snape schreibst ist auf der einen Seite so typisch für ihn - Schüler solange fertig machen, bis sie sich selber schuldig fühlen, konnte er schon immer gut – auf der anderen Seite sind diese Momente der geistigen Abwesenheit und das Händezittern eher untypisch.

Meinst Du, er ist vielleicht krank? Wer weiß, was er damals unter Voldemort alles durchmachen musste. Vielleicht sind das jetzt die Spätfolgen, die sich so langsam zeigen. Vielleicht können wir am Samstag mal vorsichtig bei Dumbledore nachfragen. Oder Du hörst Dich mal im Kollegium um, ob ihnen etwas aufgefallen ist an Snape.

Aber frag nicht unbedingt Trelawney. Sie scheint es ja wirklich auf Dich abgesehen zu haben. Du Arme! Hattest Du eigentlich damals Wahrsagen bei Ihr?

Dieser Jeremy klingt nett. Ich würde ihn ja gerne mal kennen lernen. Aber gibt es wirklich noch männliche Wesen, die so perfekt sind? Da muss doch irgendwo ein Haken dran sein. Vielleicht ist er ja doch schwul…

Sag mal, wenn er sich so gut mit Hippogreifen auskennt, versteht er sich sicher prächtig mit Hagrid. Falls dem so ist, dann wäre unser Hagrid die beste Quelle, die Du anzapfen könntest, um mehr über Mr. Rune herauszufinden. Lad Dich bei Hagrid zum Tee ein, versuche ein paar Kekse von ihm zu essen (ohne Dir dabei einen Zahn auszuhauen) und frag ihn ganz vorsichtig aus. Einen besseren Informanten als Hagrid gibt es nicht. ;-)

Die Unterlagen für Dobby und McGonagall habe ich gefunden und Ihnen schon geschickt. Der Keller ist endlich aufgeräumt und geordnet. Dabei habe ich noch alte Bilder aus der Schulzeit gefunden, die Colin damals gemacht hat. Ich bringe sie am Samstag mit. Wusstest Du, dass Colin jetzt Fotograf beim Tagespropheten ist?

Oh man, ich habe Dir noch soviel zu erzählen, dass ich es gar nicht alles in einen Brief packen kann ohne Angst davor zu haben, dass die Eule wegen Übergewicht abstürzt.

Mir ist da gestern etwas ganz seltsames passiert. Kennst Du das, das Du etwas erlebst und dabei merkst, dass die Situation nicht neu ist und Du alles schon einmal so erlebt hast?

Irgendwie ist mir so was gestern passiert. Ich weiß auch nicht, irgendwie war es seltsam…

Ich war in der Winkelgasse unterwegs, um noch ein paar Besorgungen zu machen, als mich doch plötzlich so ein Typ anrempelt und ich samt meiner tausend Tüten und Päckchen ins Taumeln gerate und mich gerade noch fangen kann. Naja, eigentlich war nicht ich es, der sich gefangen hat, ich wurde vielmehr aufgefangen.

Du kannst Dir nicht vorstellen, wie peinlich mir das war. Da hänge ich voll bepackt wie ein Schluck Wasser in der Kurve in den Armen eines starken, gut aussehenden Mannes (das gut aussehend habe ich zu dem Zeitpunkt noch nicht registriert) und habe nichts anderes zu tun, als dem Rempler, der einfach weitergeht als wäre nichts geschehen, Schimpfworte an den Kopf zu schmeißen, bei denen die Mütter ihren Kindern vor Schreck die Ohren zuhalten mussten.

Und als ich dann Luft holen musste und gerade auf dem Weg war, mich abzureagieren, fragte mein Retter doch glatt: „Sind Sie fertig?" Ganz gelassen und in Seelenruhe hat er mich dann wieder auf meine eigenen Füße gestellt, meine Taschen aufgehoben, die heruntergefallen waren, und sie mir gegeben. „Geht es Ihnen gut?", hat er gefragt und mich dabei mit seinen grauen Augen so intensiv angeschaut, dass meine Knie ganz weich wurden und ich Gefahr lief, wieder auf die Muskelkraft seiner Arme angewiesen zu sein.

Ich habe natürlich kein Wort herausgebracht und ihn nur wie blöde angegrinst. Wie peinlich. Er muss gedacht haben, dass ich sie nicht mehr alle habe.

Irgendwann – ich glaube, es war direkt im Anschluss an die letzte Frage; mir kam es aber wie eine Ewigkeit vor - meinte er dann, dass er weiter müsse und fragte, ob er mich alleine lassen dürfte.

Ich glaube, das hat mich dann aus meiner Lethargie gerissen. Ich habe ihn angesehen – ich meine, ihn komplett, nicht nur seine Augen – und wollte irgendetwas Intelligentes sagen, ihn bitten zu bleiben und so. Das einzige, was ich über die Lippen gebracht habe, war „klar".

Der Typ hat mich einen Moment irritiert gemustert, dann sind seine Züge wieder hart geworden und er hat sich ohne ein Wort zu sagen, einfach umgedreht und mich stehen gelassen.

Kannst Du Dir das vorstellen?

Und nun überlege ich schon die ganze Zeit, warum der Typ mir so bekannt vorkam. Irgendwo habe ich ihn schon mal gesehen. Aber wo? Und warum ist er mir dann nicht so aufgefallen, wie gestern? Er muss doch damals schon einen bleibenden Eindruck hinterlassen haben, wenn ich ihn wirklich kenne. Aber warum kann ich mich nicht erinnern?

Ach, Ginny, das ist alles so schrecklich. Ich möchte ihn unbedingt wieder sehen, ihn fragen, woher ich ihn zu kennen glaube.

Aber ich weiß noch nicht einmal seinen Namen… Was soll ich nur tun? Wieder in die Winkelgasse gehen und an der Stelle auf ihn warten? Das dürfte wohl kaum Aussicht auf Erfolg haben.

Ich weiß ja auch gar nicht, ob er mich wieder sehen möchte. Nach dem Abgang…

Es ist doch immer das gleiche. Irgendwie scheine ich das Unglück magisch anzuziehen.

Na ja, jetzt habe ich Dir genug gelangweilt. Wir sehen uns ja in zwei Tagen schon wieder!

Ich freue mich auf Dich!

Lass es Dir bis dahin gut gehen und bringe viele Infos über Mr. Rune mit, ok?

Es drückt Dich ganz feste

Deine Hermine


	9. Kapitel 9

Bevor es los geht, möchten wir uns mal bei den Reviewern persönlich bedanken:

**Ninaissaja**, **sarah.easy**: Ihr glaubt, es war Draco, den Hermine da getroffen hat? Na, mal sehen, ob es stimmt. Vielen Dank für Eure Reviews!

**Kira**** Gmork**: Du weißt aber schon, dass es so was wie ein Briefgeheimnis gibt, oder? Wer der geheimnisvolle Fremde war, wird bald (so irgendwann in Kapitel 50 ;-) verraten. Also schön am Ball bleiben ;-)

**Minnnie**: Endlich mal jemand, der nach Snape fragt ;-) Wir glauben, Ginny hat das ein paar Infos für Dich...

**not**** necessary**: Naja, Snape hat keine grauen Augen, oder? Und wir denken, dass Hermine den schon erkannt hat.. Lass Dich einfach überraschen und bleibe dabei.

**HexeLea**: He, ein Review in Briefform (passend zur Story). Vielen Dank dafür! Gefällt uns so ;-) Konstruktive Kritik ist bei uns immer willkommen (also nur her damit). Dass Hermine „niedlich" schreibt, ist zwar für zwei erwachsene Menschen nicht mehr unbedingt passend, aber man kann es ihr verzeihen, oder?

**Satia**** Entreri**: Du glaubst gar nicht, wie sehr wir uns über Deine Reviews gefreut haben! Also, wir möchten eins klarstellen (und schon mal vorweg greifen): Hermine hat nicht (!) Mr. Weasleys Job übernommen! Wir waren so frei, uns ein paar neue Abteilungen und Stellenbeschreibungen im Ministerium auszudenken. Aber dazu später mehr (so in Kapitel 60 oder so...) Und PSS als König der Pädagogen zu bezeichnen, hat doch was, oder? Er könnte als schlechtes Beispiel für den Pädagogennachwuchs dienen... Ach ja, Hermine ist unterwegs mit ein paar Hauselfen und dem Ortungszauber.

**_Eine Runde Butterbier und Kekse für alle!_**

_Viel Spaß beim nächsten Kapitel!_

_... und wenn es Euch gefallen hat, denkt ihr an das kleine Knöpfchen links unten? Wenn es Euch nicht gefällt, natürlich auch ..._

* * *

Liebe Hermine! 

Vielen Dank für Deinen Brief!  
Du kannst Dir gar nicht vorstellen, wie sehr ich mich schon auf Morgen freue...

Ich wollte Dir nur kurz vorher noch eine kleine Lagemeldung geben.

Aber zuerst einmal: Du triffst einen phantastisch aussehenden, freundlichen und höflichen Mann, und anstatt Dich wie eine Dame zu verhalten, lässt Du Dich nur von ihm auffangen und auf seine Fragen reagierst Du nur mit: „Klar."  
Hermine, meine Hermine! Fühle Dich ganz fest von mir umarmt und gedrückt! Ich denke ganz fest an Dich, das ist jetzt kein schönes Gefühl ... Ich kann mir vorstellen, dass Du Dir in dem Moment vorgekommen bist wie ein Stoffel, obwohl Du das ganz sicher nicht bist, wirklich!

Aber glaube mir: Wenn Dir der Mann wirklich irgendwie bekannt vorkommt, wird Dir sicher noch einfallen, woher Du ihn kennst. Und dann kannst Du ihn wieder sehen. Und wenn Du Dich doch getäuscht hast ... dann müssen wir es dem Schicksal überlassen.

Aber fühle Dich fest umarmt, ich denke an Dich!

Der eigentliche Grund meines Schreibens:  
Ron war gestern über Flohpulver hier zum Abendessen.  
Er kommt zu Deiner Feier, aber wahrscheinlich erst ein bisschen später, und ich habe wirklich das Gefühl, dass er es schon lange verarbeitet hat, dass ihr nur gute Freunde seid. Seine Aussage war: „Du kennst ja Mum, wenn sie sich etwas in den Kopf gesetzt hat. Ich darf mir aussuchen, wovor ich weniger Angst habe: vor einer wegen meiner Einladungen genervten Hermine oder einer wütenden Mutter." Aber er mag Dich als Freundin und will Dich nicht verlieren. Vielleicht kannst Du ihm ja morgen ein paar Worte sagen, er macht sich jetzt wirklich Vorwürfe, weil er Dich so oft angeschrieben und genervt hat.

Er hat auch gesagt, er sagt Dir noch schriftlich zu.

Und dann hat er mir natürlich wegen Harry zugeredet. Du hast Recht, in diesem Fall würde sein brüderlicher Instinkt eindeutig nicht greifen. Als ich im erzählt habe, dass ich mit Harry zusammen zu Deinem Geburtstag komme, war er richtig begeistert.

Als ich ihm dann aber zu erzählen versucht habe, wie die Einladung gelaufen ist, hat er irgendwie gar nichts dabei gefunden. Vielleicht hat er es gar nicht registriert oder mir nicht richtig zugehört.  
Aber ich werde es mit Harry einfach auf mich zu kommen lassen.

Deine Idee, Hagrid auf Jeremy anzusetzen, ist sehr gut, ich habe auch schon versucht, Hagrid in die richtige Richtung zu lenken.  
Alles andere ist auch ziemlich zwecklos, habe ich mittlerweile festgestellt.  
Jedes Mal, wenn ich beim Essen versuche, mich ein bisschen mit Jeremy zu unterhalten, fällt mir von der anderen Seite ein äußerst übellauniger Snape ins Wort. Unhöflich und arrogant wie immer. Zweimal ist er auch schon richtig persönlich geworden. Wir haben uns nur über die Hippogreife unterhalten, und Snape fängt an von wegen Kunststück bei reichen Eltern und von Beruf Sohn!

Aber ich habe beschlossen, nicht näher auf solche Provokationen einzugehen. Jeremy scheint es nicht zu kümmern, und er hat gefragt, ob wir uns am Montag bei Rosmerta treffen wollen!

Trotzdem hätte ich Snape an die Wand prügeln können.

Ich habe versucht, Minerva und auch Hagrid mal ein wenig zu Snape zu befragen, aber es kommt immer nur: „Wieso, er ist doch wie immer." Und von Flitwick kam noch: „Nicht besser und nicht schlechter."

Ich werde vielleicht morgen mal die Gelegenheit nutzen, Dumbledore und auch Harry noch einmal auszufragen. Auch wenn ich sicherlich keine objektive Meinung von Harry erhalte, haben die zwei schließlich in den letzten Tagen des Krieges auch zusammen gearbeitet, und Harry hatte doch auch schon mal (ich weiß nicht mehr zu welcher Gelegenheit) davon erzählt, dass Voldemort Snape übel mitgespielt haben muss, als er hinter seine Spionagetätigkeit gekommen ist.

Jedenfalls scheint ja morgen ein interessanter Tag zu werden: der neue Freund von Jackie, Harry, Ron, Dumbledore (ohne Badehose) ... Aber: Eigentlich ist mir das alles nicht so wichtig.

Denn weißt Du was? Am allermeisten freue ich darauf, mit Dir und allen anderen einfach mal wieder richtig schön zu feiern, um nicht zu sagen, einen draufzumachen...

Ich freue mich wahnsinnig auf morgen Abend!

Bis dann, ich drücke Dich,

Ginny

* * *

-TBC-


	10. Kapitel 10

_**Wir danken Euch für Eure lieben Reviews: Minnie, sarah.easy, Satia Entreri, Kira Gmorg, Callista Evans, Hexe Lea und Andrea 1984!1 **_

_Viel Spaß beim nächsten Kapitel!_

_... und wenn es Euch gefallen hat, denkt ihr an das kleine Knöpfchen links unten?  
Wenn es Euch nicht gefällt, natürlich auch ..._

* * *

Liebe Ginny,

ich bin immer noch ziemlich müde. Ich glaube, ich bin langsam aus dem Alter raus, wo man bis mitten in der Nacht feiert und am nächsten Tag wieder fit ist.

Aber es hat sich doch gelohnt, oder? Das Fest war klasse! Soviel Spaß hatte ich schon lange nicht mehr!

Vielen Dank nochmal für Dein Geschenk! Dieses magische Diktiergerät ist genau das, was ich dringend brauchte. Jetzt kann ich während der Arbeit an meinem Buch arbeiten und plötzliche Gedanken sofort festhalten.

Danke, Danke! Du bist echt ein Schatz!

Sag mal, kann es sein, dass Dein Bruder irgendwann mit Jackie gegangen ist? Ich habe die beiden später gar nicht mehr gesehen. Weißt Du da was?

Nachdem Jackie vor der Party heulend ohne Begleitung auftauchte, hatte ich schon die schlimmsten Befürchtungen…

Sie scheint sich aber doch ganz gut amüsiert zu haben, oder?

Mit Ron habe ich auf der Party übrigens kurz sprechen können. Ich denke, dass die Sache zwischen uns wieder geklärt ist. Er hat sich für Deine Mutter entschuldigt, was ich total süß von ihm fand.

Hast Du den riesigen Blumenstrauß mit den verzauberten Schmetterlingen drin gesehen, den er mir mitgebracht hat? Ich habe ihn hier neben mir stehen, während ich Dir schreibe; die Blumen duften einfach wundervoll… Da fühlt man sich gleich wie auf dem Land (und nicht wie in einer stickigen Großstadt).

Wie ist es denn zwischen Dir und Harry gelaufen? Hat er Dich noch gut nach Hause gebracht oder ist er vielleicht sogar geblieben? Ich möchte, dass Du mir alles erzählst! Verstanden?

Hast Du etwas wegen Snape herausgefunden? Irgendwie will mir die Sache nicht aus dem Kopf. Dass die anderen Lehrer nichts Auffälliges bemerken, kann ich schon verstehen. Ich denke, sie werden Snape wohl zu sehr aus dem Weg gehen, um zu bemerken, dass etwas nicht mit ihm stimmt.

Hat Dumbledore irgendwas gesagt? Ich bin kaum dazu gekommen, mit ihm zu reden – war vielleicht auch besser so, weil mir seine Badehose immer noch im Kopf herumspuckt.

Die Hose ist übrigens nicht das einzige, was meine Gedanken von der Arbeit abbringt: Dieser Typ aus der Winkelgasse geht mir immer noch nicht aus dem Kopf. Ich weiß auch nicht, warum, aber ich muss andauernd an ihn denken…

Letzte Nacht habe ich geträumt, dass wir uns wieder getroffen hätten und er mich erst zum Essen und dann ins Kino eingeladen hätte. Der Film hieß „Die Bilder im Rückspiegel" und handelte von einer Frau, die irgendwann ganz plötzlich ihre große Liebe trifft und nicht merkt, dass der Typ schon seit über zehn Jahren in ihrer Straße lebt und sie seitdem beobachtet.

Meinst Du, das hat etwas zu bedeuten? Stell Dir doch nur mal vor, wie viel Zeit die beiden verschenkt haben, wenn er sich ihr doch früher offenbart hätte…

Schon seltsam, oder? Ich glaube, ich brauche mal dringend Urlaub.

Apropos Urlaub: Hat Mr. Rune Dich schon auf sein Landhaus eingeladen? ;-) Ich meine, wenn Du nicht willst, dann kann ich ja… ach nee, vergiss es. Ich glaube, eine feste Beziehung ist im Moment das letzte, was ich gebrauchen kann. Dafür bin ich einfach viel zu sehr beschäftigt.

Aber ich werde in den nächsten Wochen mal nach Hogwarts kommen. Ich hatte Dir auf der Party ja schon gesagt, dass McGonagall mich eingeladen hat, weil sie noch ein paar Dinge wegen der Elfen besprechen wollte.

Mal sehen, wann ich es einrichten kann.

Mist, jetzt ist es schon wieder nach Mitternacht und ich muss doch morgen früh raus…

Naja, dann schlaf mal schön und träum süß (von Harry oder Mr. Rune…)

Es drückt Dich ganz feste

Deine Hermine

P.S. Halt mich auf dem Laufenden, was sich so mit Harry oder Mr. Rune tut, ok!


	11. Kapitel 11

_**Wir danken für Eure lieben Reviews: sarah.easy, Kira Gmork, Hexe Lea, not necessary und Andrea 1984! Ihr seid die Besten ...**_

****

_Viel Spaß beim nächsten Kapitel!_

_... und wenn es Euch gefallen hat, denkt ihr an das kleine Knöpfchen links unten?  
Wenn es Euch nicht gefällt, natürlich auch ..._

* * *

Liebe Hermine!

Vielen Dank noch einmal für Dein gelungenes Fest und den wunderbaren Abend ...

Es war wirklich einfach nur schön.

Und es freut mich, wenn das Geschenk Dir gefällt. Ich dachte, das kannst Du gut gebrauchen

Ich habe mich sehr gefreut, alle wieder zu treffen, und es einfach mal wieder genossen. Nur am nächsten Morgen hatte ich (wie Du Dir wirst unschwer denken können) ein wenig Schwierigkeiten, die Tür zu finden. Gott sei Dank war der nächste Tag ein Sonntag.

Aber beim Frühstück kannst Du Dir ja vorstellen, _wer_ sich mal wieder eine Bemerkung nicht verkneifen konnte ... „Ist Ihnen nicht gut, Miss Weasley?" Danke! Wenn ich nicht solche Kopfschmerzen gehabt hätte, wäre meine Antwort sicherlich intelligenter ausgefallen. Ich habe mich dann ganz schnell in mein Zimmer zurückgezogen und erst einmal noch eine Runde geschlafen.

Also: Harry hat mich pünktlich abgeholt, dann sind wir zusammen zu Dir gefahren – und haben uns dann auch ganz gut unterhalten. Zwischendurch ist er auch mal zu Ron dazu gestoßen, aber ich habe gesehen, dass Ron ihm ziemlich schnell klar gemacht hat, dass er stört. Dann hat Harry mich noch ein bisschen nach Jackie ausgefragt und den Rest des Abends haben wir Small Talk betrieben, mal miteinander, mal unter die anderen Gäste gemischt. Es war ganz nett, aber ich muss sagen, als wir uns verabschiedet haben, hat es mir nichts ausgemacht, dass er mir nur einen kurzen Kuss auf die Wange gegeben hat.

Aber ich denke auch, dass Du mit Deiner Vermutung wegen Ron und Jackie richtig liegst. Jedenfalls sind die Zwei ziemlich gleichzeitig verschwunden, und von mir hat mein großer Bruder sich auch nicht verabschiedet ... Doch ich muss ganz ehrlich sagen, dass ich das Gefühl habe, dass Jackie sich nicht nur einen Verehrer angelacht hat...

Und ich freue mich darüber, dass Du und Ron Euch ausgesprochen habt. Es wurde auch Zeit, und ich weiß, dass ihm sehr viel an der Freundschaft mit Dir liegt und dass er Dich nicht verlieren will.

Der Rest des Abends war einfach nur schön. Ich habe mich lange mit Tonks verquatscht, und ihr kleiner Jamie ist wirklich einfach nur bezaubernd. Ich gebe Dir Recht, dass man da auf Gedanken kommen könnte, die ich sonst eigentlich noch nicht habe...

Ja, und ich habe versucht, mir Dumbledore zu greifen, was im Übrigen gar nicht so leicht war. Er hat ganz schön mitgefeiert, und ich hatte meine redliche Mühe, ihn mal in eine ruhige Ecke zu ziehen. Und dann versuche mal unauffällig das Gespräch ausgerechnet auf Snape zu bringen ... Ich habe zuerst ein bisschen über alte Zeiten und dann über meine Arbeit erzählt, und bin dann unauffällig auf die Sitzordnung im großen Saal zu sprechen gekommen. Sein Kommentar war: „Ja, Severus hat es noch nie leicht gehabt." Aber bevor ich näher nachfragen konnte, kam ein schon leicht angeheiterter Kollege von Dir dazu, und mischt sich in das Gespräch ein, erzählt irgendetwas über Muggelkunde im Schulunterricht und befragt Dumbledore zu seinem letzten Buch zu dem Thema. Und dann habe ich ihn nicht mehr alleine sprechen können.

Harry habe ich natürlich ziemlich direkt nach Snape gefragt, aber er hat auch nicht wirklich darüber sprechen wollen und hat nur gemeint, er habe Snape auch zum letzten Mal während der großen Schlacht gesehen und seitdem nicht mehr. Ich habe dann genauer nachgebohrt, und Harry meint, dass Voldemort wohl kurz vor der Schlacht herausgefunden hat, dass Snape für Dumbledore arbeitet, und dass er sich dann gleich zu Beginn der Schlacht an dem Doppelagenten entsprechend gerächt haben soll. Und Dumbledore soll ihn wohl erst am nächsten Morgen gefunden haben, weil er ja nicht auf dem Schlachtfeld bei den übrigen Verletzten war. Aber was genau war, hat Harry mir nicht erzählen können oder wollen.

Er hat dann das Thema gewechselt, warum ich mich denn für die alte Fledermaus interessieren würde, wir sollen lieber über etwas Erfreuliches reden - und ist dann wieder auf Jackie zu sprechen gekommen. Wobei ich ja zugebe, dass sie einfach nur umwerfend ausgesehen hat.

Apropos umwerfendes Aussehen: habe ich schon erwähnt, dass ich heute Abend mit Jeremy zu Rosmerta gehe? Ja, ich glaube, das habe ich (aber erst am Samstag und auch nur so cirka zwanzig Mal, oder?).

Ich bin jedenfalls schon total aufgeregt und habe schon einen Riesenstapel Roben aus meinem Schrank sortiert. Drück mir bloß die Daumen!

Und Du träumst mittlerweile schon nachts von dem großen Unbekannten?

Sei mir bitte nicht böse, ich weiß ja, dass Du eigentlich im Moment gar keine richtige Bindung suchst, aber glaubst Du, das ist jetzt besonders gut, Emotionen in einen Mann zu investieren, den Du höchstwahrscheinlich nicht mehr wiedersiehst?

Ich meine, war das jetzt eigentlich wirklich ein Déjà vu oder ist Dir mittlerweile eingefallen, ob und woher Du ihn kennst?

Ich habe auch schon nachgedacht, aber zumindest in unserem gemeinsamen Bekanntenkreis fällt mir jetzt spontan kein netter, gutaussehender blonder Mann mit grauen Augen ein. Wer weiß, an wen er Dich vielleicht erinnert...

Die Unterlagen von Deinem letzten Kapitel, die Du mir mitgegeben hast, habe ich schon gestern angefangen zu lesen, habe aber erst die Hälfte fertig. Bis jetzt finde ich es nicht schlecht gelungen, auch wenn Du teilweise zu sehr in die Fachsprache abschweifst, das macht es sehr mühsam zu lesen. Ich lese erst einmal fertig, aber den Stil solltest Du noch einmal überarbeiten.

So, jetzt sind es noch genau 85 Minuten, und ich werde jetzt anfangen, mich in Schale zu werfen.

Du denkst daran, mir die Daumen zu drücken?

Und Dich drückt ganz fest

Deine Ginny

PS: Das wäre klasse, wenn Du nach Hogwarts kommst! Vielleicht kannst Du Dir ja ein ganzes Wochenende frei nehmen und hier übernachten? Das wäre toll! Dann kannst Du mir ja auch ein „ehrliches Urteil" über Jeremy abgeben...

Minerva hat im Übrigen am Lehrertisch angesprochen, was wir davon halten würden, dass sie eventuell auch Ehemalige zum diesjährigen Weihnachtsball einladen würde ... Dann könntest Du Dir schon mal den Samstag vor Weihnachten vormerken!


	12. Kapitel 12

**_Wir danken für Eure lieben Reviews: Kira Gmork , sarah.easy, CallistaEvans, not necessary und HexeLea (wo sind die anderen? Haben wir Euch verloren oder gefällt es Euch nicht mehr? Schreibt es uns...)  
_**  
_Viel Spaß beim nächsten Kapitel!_

_... und wenn es Euch gefallen hat, denkt ihr an das kleine Knöpfchen links unten?  
Wenn es Euch nicht gefällt, natürlich auch ...

* * *

_

Liebe Ginny,

entschuldige bitte, dass ich Dir erst jetzt schreiben kann, aber irgendwie war der Wurm drin in den letzten Tagen…

Gestern Abend wollte ich mir eigentlich mal ein paar ruhige Stunden auf dem Sofa gönnen, als plötzlich Ron und Harry vor der Tür standen und mich in so einen Biergarten in der Winkelgasse entführten. Na ja, bei dem Wetter war es dort auch um einiges angenehmer als in meiner kleinen Dachwohnung.

Um weiter zu lesen, solltest Du Dich vielleicht hinsetzen…

Die beiden haben mir eröffnet, dass Harry nun mit Jackie zusammen ist. Der Dame werde ich noch was erzählen – was bildet die sich ein, mir nicht direkt Bescheid zu geben? Aber ich sehe sie nachher noch, dann bekommst sie was zu hören…

Ron und Jackie waren wohl nach der Party noch irgendwo was trinken und Jackie hat Ron die ganze Zeit über Harry ausgefragt – also so ähnlich wie Harry Dich ausgefragt hat.

Na ja, wie auch immer: Ron hat die Beiden dann zusammengebracht und quasi Amor gespielt. Harry sah mehr als glücklich aus. Und Ron schien es überhaupt nichts auszumachen.

Ich habe später, als Harry schon weg war, noch lange mit Ron geredet. Er ist nicht an Jackie interessiert. Er findet sie zwar nett und so, aber mehr auch nicht.

Kennst Du übrigens eine Jenny Flechter? Er hat erzählt, dass sie wohl eine Kollegin von ihm ist, die er schon lange toll findet. Bisher hat er sich aber noch nicht getraut, sie anzusprechen oder sich mit ihr zu treffen. Vielleicht sollten wir ihm da ein bisschen unter die Arme greifen. Was meinst Du?

Ich hoffe, das ist jetzt ok für Dich. Ich meine, Du hast Dich irgendwie so angehört, als wäre es Dir ganz Recht, dass zwischen Dir und Harry nichts gelaufen ist…

Als ich Harry nach Dir gefragt habe, meinte er, dass er wohl auf der Party endgültig gemerkt hätte, dass er in Dir nie mehr sehen würde als eine kleine Schwester. Er hat Dich wirklich sehr, sehr gern und würde alles für Dich tun, aber eine Beziehung mit Dir kann er sich wohl nicht vorstellen.

Ich habe ihm gesagt, dass er aber unbedingt noch mit Dir reden soll. Vielleicht hat er es ja schon getan, ich weiß es nicht.

Ich habe Dir übrigens solange die Daumen gedrückt, bis ich das Gefühl hatte, sie würden mir absterben.

Wie war Dein Date mit Mr. Rune?

Ich will alles wissen. Wirklich alles, ok! Ich bin ja so neugierig auf den Kerl. Muss ein heißer Typ sein, wenn ich mir Deine Briefe so durchlese.

Also, wie war es? Hat er Dich eingeladen? Was hat er so erzählt? Ich hoffe, Du hast nichts Unvernünftiges getan, Süße! Du weißt ja: Als Frau musst Du immer die Zügel in der Hand behalten, darfst es den Kerl aber nicht merken lassen.

Ich hoffe, ich bekomme in Deinem nächsten Brief einen ausführlichen Bericht von Eurem Date!

Wie Du schon richtig vermutet hast, geht mir der große Unbekannte immer noch nicht aus dem Kopf. Es ist wirklich seltsam…

Ich glaube, ich werde morgen nochmal in die Winkelgasse gehen. Da ich frei habe und noch ein paar Besorgungen machen wollte, passt das ganz gut. Vielleicht läuft er mir ja wie zufällig über den Weg. Und wenn nicht, dann sollte ich ihn mir wirklich aus dem Kopf schlagen.

Tonks, die ich gestern im Ministerium getroffen habe, meinte, ich solle eine Anzeige im Tagespropheten aufgeben:

_„Braunhaarige Meckertante sucht blonden Lebensretter"_

Klingt nicht sehr überzeugend, oder? Außerdem möchte ich Mr. Unbekannt ja auch nicht das Gefühl geben, dass es mir wichtig ist, ihn wieder zu sehen. Ich meine, er muss es ja nicht direkt unter die Nase gerieben bekommen …

Gibt es was Neues von Snape? Der Mann kann einem ja direkt Leid tun. Ich hatte zwar gewusst, dass Voldemort ihn im Visier hatte, aber dass er so stark verletzt worden ist, habe ich nicht gewusst.

Ich habe mit Tonks darüber gesprochen. Viel wusste sie auch nicht, aber sie meinte, dass Remus und Dumbledore wohl mehrere Wochen sehr besorgt gewesen sind.

Vielleicht kommt das Zittern doch von irgendwelchen Spätfolgen.

Was mich aber an der Sache wundert ist, dass er Dir anscheinend soviel Aufmerksamkeit schenkt. Verstehe mich bitte nicht falsch, aber wenn er so oft Kommentare abgibt, dann bist Du ihm nicht gleichgültig. Der Mann beobachtet Dich genau.

Ich frage mich nur, warum er das tut. Ob er auf einen Fehler von Dir wartet, um Dich dann aus Deinem Job zu drängen? Vielleicht stört es ihn doch sehr, dass Du seine alte Stelle übernommen und mehr Erfolg hast als er.

Wenn das der Grund ist, dann rate ich Dir gut aufzupassen und rechtzeitig zu Minerva zu gehen. Lass Dich nicht von der Fledermaus vertreiben! Du kannst in jeglicher Hinsicht mit dem Kerl mithalten, hörst Du?

Lass Dir wegen meiner Unterlagen ruhig viel Zeit. Ich weiß, dass es teilweise ziemlich schwierig zu lesen ist. Du weißt ja, wie ich bin. Ich schreibe mich manchmal so in Rage, dass ich irgendwann wieder in die wissenschaftliche Schiene abrutsche und einfach voraussetze, dass alle mich verstehen. Ich kann einfach nicht anders.

Gehe ruhig kritisch mit mir um und sag mir, was Dir nicht gefällt, ok?

Die Sache mit dem Weihnachtsball hört sich klasse an. Ich würde auf jeden Fall sehr gerne kommen. Das wird bestimmt lustig. Wieder wie in alten Zeiten im Schloss schlafen, durch die Gänge wandern und stundenlang in der Bibliothek schmökern.

Ansonsten werde ich wohl mal einen Nachmittag bei Euch aufschlagen. Wir könnten ja dann abends vielleicht gemeinsam nach Hogsmeade gehen oder so.

Ich sage Dir dann noch Bescheid.

So, jetzt muss ich aber los. Jackie wartet sicher schon.

Hab Dich Lieb!

Deine Hermine


	13. Kapitel 13

_**Hallo!**_

_**Wir danken für Eure lieben Reviews: Jannilein, Kira Gmork, Hexe Lea, not necessary, Satia Entreriund Callista Evans! Ihr seid die Besten ...**_

_**Außerdem möchten wir uns noch einmal besonders bedanken bei Andrea1984, Jannilein und sarah.easy dafür, dass Ihr unsere Stories unter Eure Favoriten gesetzt habt!**_

_Viel Spaß beim nächsten Kapitel!_

_... und wenn es Euch gefallen hat, denkt ihr an das kleine Knöpfchen links unten?  
Wenn es Euch nicht gefällt, natürlich auch ..._

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Liebe Hermine!

Jetzt siehst Du mich wirklich, wirklich sprachlos...  
Dass Harry Jackie interessant findet, habe ich ja gemerkt. Und ich habe natürlich auch mein Bestes gegeben, als er mich nach ihr ausgefragt hat. Aber so schnell ging das?  
Das hätte ich nun wirklich nicht gedacht, da hat mein großer Bruder ja mal eine reife Leistung hingelegt...  
Was hat Jackie denn jetzt dazu gesagt?

Du hältst mich doch auf dem neuesten Stand, oder? Bitte, ich bin doch so neugierig, was sie erzählt!  
Kinder, Du kannst Dir gar nicht vorstellen, wie ich mich für sie freue.

Und weil Du danach gefragt hast: Du hast ja gemerkt, dass ich von Anfang an bei Harry eher zwiespältige Gefühle hatte. Gut, wenn sich etwas aus dem Abend entwickelt hätte, dann ja.

Aber als er angefangen hat, sich bei mir nach Jackie zu erkundigen, war es für mich klar, dass aus uns wirklich nichts mehr werden kann. Freundschaft ja, Beziehung nein. Und ich habe ihm alles Gute von Jackie erzählt, was mir nur eingefallen ist. Sie hat wirklich einen netten Mann verdient, und wer weiß, vielleicht haben ja gerade diese Zwei sich gesucht und vielleicht schaffen sowohl Harry als auch Jackie jetzt endlich das Wunder einer normalen, glücklichen Partnerschaft.

Ich habe ein gutes Gefühl, auch wenn ihre Geschwindigkeit mich jetzt überrascht.  
Was mich jetzt zu Ron bringt. Jenny kenne ich schon lange, sie ist sehr nett und eher der ruhige Typ. Mir hat er noch nicht gebeichtet, dass er sie mag, aber ich würde es verstehen.  
Und als ich sie das letzte Mal gesehen habe, das ist so ein halbes Jahr her, hat sie richtig rote Ohren bekommen, wenn sie mit Ron geredet hat...

Ich kann schauen, ob ich nicht auf meinen Schleichwegen (also über die Leute von der Uni) mal Kontakt zu ihr aufnehmen kann. Vielleicht hat sie ja mal Lust, einfach mal vorbei zu kommen. Vielleicht hast Du ja noch einmal Gelegenheit, Ron ein bisschen auszufragen.

Also.  
Jetzt kommt als nächstes eine riesengroße Entschuldigung.

Eigentlich wollte ich Dir schon sofort am Montag schreiben, aber ich war so platt und so wütend, dass ich erst einmal eine kleine Pause gebraucht habe, um Abstand zu gewinnen.  
Nein, nicht wegen Jeremy. Im Gegenteil. Jeremy war pünktlich, hat mich abgeholt und wir sind nach Hogsmeade geschlendert. Es war richtig schönes Wetter, und die Stimmung war einfach nur romantisch. Wir sind bei Rosmerta eingekehrt und Jeremy hat den charmanten Gastgeber gespielt. Er ist wirklich witzig, unser Humor liegt auf der absolut gleichen Wellenlänge.

Und auf dem Weg zurück ins Schloss – er hatte gerade den Arm um meine Schulter gelegt – laufen wir doch direkt hinter dem Tor niemand anderem als Snape in die Arme!

Jetzt mal abgesehen davon, dass ich mir schon wieder einmal vorgekommen bin wie ein Schulmädchen, das bei etwas Verbotenem ertappt worden ist, fängt er an, mit Jeremy herumzuzanken wegen irgendwelchen Noten und er sei doch immer noch Hauslehrer von Slytherin und alte Bücher und alte Runen und Erstklässer und Hauspunkte und allem Möglichen.

Ich habe fünf Minuten neben Jeremy gestanden und zugehört, dann habe ich mich entschuldigt und bin auf mein Zimmer gegangen.

Das war das Ende dieses Abends, und seitdem rede ich zwar völlig normal und ganz locker mit Jeremy, aber noch einmal eingeladen hat er mich bisher nicht.  
Mittlerweile glaube ich schon fast an Deine Theorie, dass Snape mich irgendwie schlecht machen möchte. Der Montag hat mir jedenfalls den Rest gegeben.  
Aber ich werde auf mich aufpassen – versprochen! – und ihn notfalls mit seinen eigenen Waffen schlagen, darauf kannst Du wetten.

Und egal wie – wenn ich die Ohren unauffällig aufmache, scheinen alle anderen der Meinung zu sein, dass Snape völlig normal und wie immer sei und dass er sich auch gegenüber der Zeit vor dem Krieg nicht wesentlich verändert habe. Ich weiß nicht, ob es jetzt daran liegt, dass man diese – wie soll ich es nennen – Schwächen als Schüler schlicht und einfach nicht wahrgenommen hat und dass Snape vielleicht wirklich schon immer so ist, oder ob die anderen es vielleicht nicht merken, weil sie nicht so viel mit ihm zu tun haben (wollen?). Und mir fällt es dann vielleicht einfach nur auf, weil ich beim Essen so dicht neben ihm sitze.

Sag mal, hast Du Dich mit Tonks vielleicht noch einmal irgendwann in der nächsten Zeit verabredet? Und mit Remus? Vielleicht kannst du ja Remus selber mal ein wenig ausfragen...

Und? Jetzt meine ganz wichtige Frage: Warst Du jetzt noch einmal in der Winkelgasse?  
Hermine, wenn Dir nicht einfällt, woher Du ihn vielleicht kennst, überlege Dir doch einmal nüchtern, wie groß die Chancen sind, ihn wieder zu sehen.

Du suchst ihn wirklich, stimmt´s?

Wenn es Dir beim besten Willen nicht einfällt, woher Du ihn kennen könntest, sollten wir wirklich einmal darüber nachdenken, notfalls ein Denkarium oder doch eine Kristallkugel einzusetzen.  
Sei mir bitte, bitte nicht böse, aber langsam mache ich mir ein bisschen Sorgen um Dich, dass Du emotional anfängst, ein bisschen über das Ziel hinaus zu schießen ...  
Wenn Du Dich jetzt so sehr daran fest hältst und wir ihn dann nicht finden ... Pass bitte gut auf Dich auf!

Deine Kapitel habe ich fast dreiviertel fertig. Bis Du kommst, bin ich durch.

Hast Du mit Dobby und Minerva schon einen Termin? Ich freue mich sehr auf Dich, und vielleicht schaffst Du es ja, den Termin auf einen Freitag zu verlegen, dann haben wir noch ein bisschen mehr Zeit und Du musst nicht so pünktlich zurück.

Die Idee, die Ehemaligen zu dem Ball einzuladen, will Minerva im Übrigen fest machen.  
Die Einladungen gehen so ungefähr fünf Wochen vorher raus, aber Du kannst den Termin auf alle Fälle schon vormerken (wenn Du willst).

Ich mache langsam Schluss, für heute Abend hat sich sehr zu meiner Freude Sibyll zum Tee eingeladen. Aber ich warte gespannt auf Deinen Brief mit den Neuigkeiten von der Suche nach dem blonden Unbekannten, von Jackie, mit dem Termin, wann Du vorbei kommst und vielleicht auch mit einer Meinung von Remus zu Snape...

Jedenfalls freue ich mich auch sehr darauf, Dich wieder zu sehen und drücke Dich ganz, ganz fest

Deine Ginny

* * *

Hallo Ginny! 

Vielen Dank für Deinen Brief.  
Wie war der Teeabend mit Deiner Freundin?  
Hattet Ihr viel Spaß? Sicher nicht, oder?

Ich weiß gar nicht so Recht, wo ich anfangen soll. Es gibt ja soviel zu erzählen, dass ich langsam den Überblick verliere.  
Du ahnst ja nie, was mir passiert ist. Ich kann es ja selber kaum glauben…

Doch dazu später mehr.

Dein Treffen mit Mr. Rune hört sich ansatzweise doch richtig toll an. So einen netten, zuvorkommenden Mann wünscht sich doch jede Frau, oder?  
Und dann gerade, als er romantisch wurde, musste diese Fledermaus auftauchen. Arme Ginny! Ich drück Dich ganz feste.  
Muss dieser Kerl immer genau dann auftauchen, wenn er am meisten stört? Es gibt anscheinend so Leute, die eine eingebaute Wünschelrute haben, die immer genau dann ausschlägt, wenn es wieder eine Situation gibt, die es zu stören gilt…  
Ich glaube, an Deiner Stelle wäre ich ausgerastet.  
Hat Jeremy noch was dazu gesagt? Ist er immer noch so „normal" zu Dir, als wäre nichts geschehen? Falls dem so ist, solltest Du dringend mit ihm reden. Mir schwant da böses, was Jeremy angeht…

Aber ich möchte nicht alles so schwarz malen (es reicht schon, wenn es in meinem Leben auf und ab – und in letzter Zeit sogar nur noch bergab geht). Ich kenne Jeremy noch nicht und möchte mir kein Urteil über ihn bilden.  
Hältst Du mich auf dem Laufenden?

Ich habe, nachdem ich Deinen Brief bekommen habe, noch einmal mit Tonks und später auch mit Remus über Snape gesprochen. Was Remus da erzählt hat, klingt gar nicht gut. Ich glaube jeder andere Mensch wäre an den Dingen, die Voldemort Snape angetan hat, zugrunde gegangen.

Eigentlich müsste man Snape dafür bewundern… tja, wenn er denn nicht so ein riesiger Idiot wäre. Hm, vielleicht ist er aber auch gerade deswegen so geworden, wie er jetzt ist. Dann wundert es mich allerdings, dass er Dir und Jeremy gegenüber so emotional reagiert.  
Du weißt ja, dass ich Snape damals immer in Schutz genommen und dafür bewundert habe, was er für den Orden geleistet hat. Aber so langsam hat er seine Narrenfreiheit überstrapaziert…

Remus hat mir erzählt, dass Voldemort kurz vor der finalen Schlacht herausgefunden hat, dass Snape ihn all die Jahre lang hintergangen und ausspioniert hat. Irgendwie muss Voldemort den Verdacht schon lange gehabt haben, weil er nämlich ausgerechnet Lucius Malfoy auf Snape angesetzt hatte, um ihn zu beschatten.  
Snape hat dann wohl einen großen Fehler gemacht und ist dabei beobachtet worden, wie er mit Remus und einigen anderen Auroren unterwegs war, um Voldemorts Spuren zu verfolgen.  
Malfoy hat Snape in eine Falle gelockt und Voldemort ausgeliefert.  
Remus wollte keine Details nennen, aber er sagte, so wie Snape ausgesehen hat, als er und Dumbledore ihn gefunden haben, muss es jenseits aller Vorstellungskraft schrecklich gewesen sein.

Es grenzte wohl nur an einen Wunder, dass Snape überhaupt überlebt hat und halbwegs wieder hergestellt wurde.  
Das Ganze muss wohl im allgemeinen Siegestaumel untergegangen sein. Ich weiß nicht, ob es Snape Recht war, dass ihm damals kaum Beachtung geschenkt worden ist. Vielleicht ist es aber gerade das, was ihn so verbittert gemacht hat.

Ich weiß es nicht. Vielleicht kannst Du mit diesem Hintergrund etwas mehr herausfinden. Es würde mich schon sehr interessieren…

Soviel zu Snape und seinem Verhalten.  
Nun zu Harry und Jackie.

Wie ich Dir je geschrieben hatte, habe ich mich mit Jackie getroffen. Ich hätte sie fast nicht wieder erkannt, wie sie dort in dem Cafe gesessen hat. Es war, als würde ich plötzlich einem ganz anderen Menschen gegenüber sitzen. Sie hat so sehr gestrahlt (nicht nur äußerlich, auch von innen heraus), dass sie mir völlig fremd vorkam.  
Sie und Harry scheinen sich wirklich gesucht und gefunden zu haben. Schade, dass es uns erst so spät klar geworden ist, sonst hätten wir Jackie – und vielleicht auch Harry – eine Menge Schmerz und Ärger ersparen können.

Ich hoffe für die beiden, dass sie lange zusammen sind und glücklich bleiben. Ich gönne es den beiden vom Herzen (das Glück muss ja wenigstens einigen hold sein).  
Harry ist später am Abend noch zu uns gestoßen und wir haben ein bisschen über Ron geredet. Harry will Deinem großen Bruder mal ins Gewissen reden. Er meint aber auch, dass ein bisschen Hilfe von Deiner Seite ganz hilfreich wäre. Ich habe ihm gesagt, dass Du wegen ihm und Jackie Bescheid weißt. Er hat versprochen, sich trotzdem bei Dir zu melden. Hat er das?

Wie Du sicher schon geahnt hast, habe ich meine Suche nicht aufgegeben und bin noch zweimal in der Winkelgasse gewesen. Erinnerst Du Dich noch an den Platz, wo früher Florean Fortescues Eiscafe war? Dort ist jetzt ein netter kleiner Biergarten. Dort habe ich zwei Nachmittage gesessen und gewartet. Hätte ich es mal nicht getan und stattdessen auf Dich gehört…  
Am zweiten Tag, als ich gerade aufgeben und nach Hause gehen wollte, habe ich ihn dann gesehen. Mein Retter spazierte auf der gegenüberliegenden Straßenseite an den Schaufenstern entlang, hat mich aber nicht gesehen, weil er augenscheinlich zu sehr beschäftigt war.  
Diese blonde Barbiepuppe in seinem Arm forderte seine ganze Aufmerksamkeit.  
Du kannst Dir sicher vorstellen, wie ich mich da gefühlt habe…  
Aber das schlimmste war ja noch, dass ich danach endlich wusste, wer mein Retter war und woher er mir so bekannt vorkam.  
Als ich gerade in meiner Tasche nach ein bisschen Kleingeld gesucht habe, um meinen Kaffee zu bezahlen, rannte Marcus Flint – erinnerst Du Dich noch an den Teamkapitän der Slytherins? – auf die beiden zu und rief seinen Namen:

Draco Malfoy!

Kennst Du das Gefühl, dass die Welt plötzlich stehen bleibt? Dein Herzschlag setzt aus und Du bekommst dieses seltsame, Unheil verkündende Gefühl in der Magengegend.  
Nachdem ich meinen ersten Schock überwunden hatte, habe ich nur noch das Geld auf den Tisch geknallt und bin aus dem Biergarten gehetzt.  
Doch, als ob ich noch nicht genug gestraft worden bin an dem Tag, musste ich über die Taschen einer alten Hexe stolpern, die diese mitten in den Gang gelegt hatte. Während des Fallens habe ich noch zwei Stühle und einen Sonnenschirm mitgerissen und mir dann nur noch ein Loch gewünscht, in dem ich verschwinden konnte…

War mir das peinlich.

Na ja, zuhause habe ich mich mit einer Riesenpackung Schokoladeneis im Bett verkrochen und mich von Krummbein trösten lassen.  
Dem armen Kerl geht es übrigens auch nicht so gut. Das würde mich gerade noch fehlen, wenn ich ihn auch noch verlieren würde…

Tut mir Leid, dass ich meinen ganzen Frust in den Brief gepackt habe. Jetzt, wo ich ihn mir noch einmal durchlese, bekomme ich ein richtig schlechtes Gewissen.  
Aber ich schaffe es auch nicht, ihn noch mal neu zuschreiben. Du hast schon so lange auf meine Antwort gewartet.

In der Hoffnung, dass es von Dir ein paar erfreulichere Dinge zu berichten gibt, schicke ich den Brief jetzt los!  
Ich drücke Dich ganz doll und wünsche Dir alles Glück der Erde!

Deine Hermine

P.S. Den Termin des Weihnachtsballs habe ich schon eingetragen. Wegen meines Hogwartsbesuchs habe ich allerdings noch nichts unternommen – mache ich aber bald. Versprochen!


	14. Kapitel 14

**_Hallo Ihr Lieben!_**

**_Wir danken für Eure lieben Reviews: Jannilein, Sarah.easy, Kira Gmork, Hexe Lea und Callista Evans! Ihr seid die Besten ..._**

_Und als kleines Appetithäppchen: Im nächsten Kapitel gibt es wieder eine neue Figur, die einigen aber vielleicht schon bekannt ist… (aber mehr verraten wir nicht, da müsste Ihr Euch schon bis Mittwoch gedulden)_

_Als Stärkung gibt es noch ein paar Kekse, Schokofrösche und Kesselkuchen_

_Viel Spaß beim nächsten Kapitel!_

_... und wenn es Euch gefallen hat, denkt ihr an das kleine Knöpfchen links unten?  
Wenn es Euch nicht gefällt, natürlich auch ..._

* * *

Hermine, meine liebe, liebe Hermine! 

Als ich Deinen Brief gelesen habe, musste ich mich erst einmal setzen.

Malfoy ist der große Unbekannte?  
Das Frettchen Draco Malfoy?  
Dass Dir erst einmal danach war, Dich ins Bett zu verkriechen, kann ich voll und ganz verstehen. Ich glaube, ich wäre nie wieder aufgestanden...

Wenn es irgendetwas gibt, was ich für Dich tun kann, sagst Du mir Bescheid, ja?  
Versprichst Du mir das? Egal wann und egal wie!  
Ich denke an Dich und drücke Dich ganz fest!

Ich weiß, das ist jetzt nicht sehr tröstlich, aber ich bin trotzdem froh, dass Du ihn überhaupt gefunden hast. So weißt Du, woran Du bist, und kannst das Ganze abhaken. Stell Dir mal vor, wir hätten noch ewig weitergesucht...  
Aber trotzdem verstehe ich Deine Frustration und Deinen Ärger, ich meine, ausgerechnet Draco Malfoy!  
Ausgerechnet der Mann, dem man am liebsten für seine bloße Existenz schon ein paar warme Ohren verpassen möchte.  
Und jetzt suchst Du ihn und ... ich meine, er kann ja eigentlich nichts dafür, dass wir ihn gesucht haben, aber trotzdem bin ich jetzt irgendwie ziemlich wütend auf ihn. Eigentlich richtig wütend. Sehr, sehr wütend.

Fühl Dich noch einmal ganz, ganz feste gedrückt von mir.  
Und denk daran, wenn ich irgendwas tun kann, bin ich für Dich da, ja?

Was macht Krummbein? Geht es ihm besser?  
Wie alt ist er jetzt? So um die achtzehn, oder? Für eine „normale" Katze wäre das ja wirklich schon ein hohes Alter, vielleicht spürt er ja jetzt doch langsam seine Knochen – obwohl Intimi und magische Geschöpfe ja eigentlich immer älter werden.

Halt mich auf dem Laufenden.

Und Jackie und Harry sind glücklich ... das freut mich jetzt wirklich. Sie haben es sich beide verdient.  
Harry hat sich mittlerweile noch nicht bei mir gemeldet, aber ich denke, das ist verständlich. Er wird es sicher noch tun.

Ich habe meine Fühler ausgestreckt wegen Ron, nächste Woche ist eine Preisverleihung in der Uni, zu der Jenny wahrscheinlich kommen wird. Mal schauen, ob ich nicht Zeit finde, dort vorbei zuschauen...  
Auch wenn ich ganz ehrlich zugeben muss, dass ich momentan nicht in der Stimmung bin, Amor zu spielen.

Nicht falsch verstehen, ich möchte natürlich meinen Bruder glücklich sehen, aber ich glaube, im Moment würde ich mich nur verquatschen und die ganze Sache in den Sand setzen. Ich glaube, Du weißt was ich meine...

Also, meine Situation hat sich nicht gebessert.  
Ich sitze nach wie vor jeden Tag dreimal eingezwängt zwischen einem fröhlich plaudernden, charmanten Jeremy und einer düster brodelnden Fledermaus.

Man kommt sich vor wie eingesperrt…

Jeremy hat mittlerweile zweimal versucht, mich einzuladen, aber leider immer an Tagen, an denen ich arbeiten musste – es ist zum Auswachsen. Meine Frustration steigt in einen nicht mehr messbaren Bereich. Aber sag mal, was meinst Du mit „schwant Böses betreffs Jeremy"?  
Na ja, immerhin _versucht_ er, mich einzuladen.  
Und von der anderen Seite meines Tellers kommen nach wie vor regelmäßig so konstruktive Bemerkungen wie: „Ihr Tränkeunterricht klappt weiter gut, Ms Weasley?" und „Ihre Schüler sind _zufrieden,_ Ms Weasley?".

Vielen Dank auf alle Fälle für Deine Informationen und dafür, dass Du Remus befragt hast.  
Das erklärt ja doch einiges, und es klingt wirklich schrecklich ... Was Snape geleistet hat im gesamten Kampf gegen Voldemort finde eigentlich wirklich bewundernswert, und was Remus da berichtet hat passt zu dem, was ich jeden Tag sehe.

Aber ich muss trotzdem sagen, dass ich mir solche Dinge wie Bewunderung oder Mitleid für den Augenblick aufhebe, wenn ich sicher weiß, dass er mir nicht doch etwas auswischen will und wenn er mit diesen Bemerkungen aufhört. Falls das jemals der Fall sein sollte.

Dein Kapitel ist soweit fertig, ich gebe es Dir mit, wenn Du vorbeikommst.

Aber sag mal, kannst Du noch mal in Deinen Abonnements nach Zuschriften und Leserbriefen schauen über den einen Artikel von Nitko, den Du mir geschickt hattest? Die Theorie wird mittlerweile auch im „English Potions", im „Potionmaster" und im „European Potion" heiß diskutiert ... Wenn es Dich interessiert, schicke ich Dir noch die Kopien zu.

Hast Du schon einen Termin mit Minerva und Dobby?  
Ich freue mich schon sehr darauf, Dich zu sehen!

Aber trotzdem noch einmal, um darauf zurück zu kommen:  
Ich denke an Dich, und wenn ich irgendetwas für Dich tun kann, dann melde Dich egal wann.

Es drückt Dich noch einmal

heute besonders fest

Deine Ginny

* * *

Hi Ginny, 

Danke für Deinen Brief. Ich glaube, mittlerweile geht es mir wieder besser…

Ich weiß auch nicht, was da mit mir los war. Warum war ich so wütend, als ich herausgefunden habe, dass es Draco Malfoy war, den ich gesucht habe? Warum war ich wütend auf ihn, als ich ihn mit seiner Freundin gesehen habe?

Ich habe keine Ahnung…

Eigentlich gibt es überhaupt keinen Grund, wütend auf ihn zu sein. Er hat ja schließlich nichts getan, oder?  
Ich muss eher wütend auf mich sein, weil ich einfach nicht auf Dich hören konnte und meine Suche nicht aufgegeben habe.  
Na ja, hinterher ist man immer klüger, oder?

Ich versuche die ganze Sache jetzt einfach zu vergessen… Schwamm drüber (um mal einen Fishismus anzuwenden).

Krummbein geht es irgendwie immer noch nicht besser. Er isst nichts mehr und schläft fast nur noch. Er ist richtig apathisch und hat zu gar nichts mehr Lust. Ich kann ihn noch nicht einmal mehr mit seinem Lieblingsball animieren, seinen Platz auf dem Sofa zu verlassen.  
Ich befürchte, dass er mich bald für immer verlassen wird…  
Na ja, er ist ja auch schon ziemlich alt. Wie alt, weiß ich gar nicht so genau. Als ich ihn in meinem dritten Schuljahr bekommen habe, war er ja schon ausgewachsen.  
Irgendwann wird seine Zeit schon kommen. Vielleicht besser früher als später. Ich möchte nicht, dass er leiden muss, verstehst Du?

Aber traurig bin ich trotzdem.

Aber lass uns das Thema wechseln und zu etwas Erfreulicherem kommen.  
Mr. Rune hat Dich also wieder eingeladen? Na, dann bin ich aber erstmal beruhigt. Ich hatte schon die Befürchtung, dass er es nicht ernst mit Dir meinte. Du hattest ja in Deinem vorletzten Brief geschrieben, dass er ganz normal nett zu Dir wäre, sich aber nicht mehr mit Dir verabredet hätte.  
Deshalb habe ich gedacht, dass er vielleicht auch nur auf die schnelle Nummer aus ist. (Du merkst, dass Jackie abfärbt…)

Apropos Jackie: Sie und Harry sind immer noch glücklich. Er holt sie jeden Abend von der Arbeit ab und bringt Ihr immer eine Rose mit. Kannst Du Dir das vorstellen? Ich meine, dass Harry eine romantische Ader hat? Schwierig, oder?

Ich habe mit Harry übrigens über Ron gesprochen. Er wollte Deinen Bruder mal ausfragen, wie es so um Jenny steht. Wäre toll, wenn wir die beiden zusammenbringen könnten.  
Und was gibt es neues von der Snape-Front? Ist er immer noch so giftig oder hat er sich gebessert? Irgendwann muss doch selbst er einmal merken, dass er mit Gehässigkeiten bei Dir nicht weiterkommt, oder? Ich meine, so unsensibel kann selbst die Fledermaus nicht sein.  
Ich überlege schon, ob ich ihm nicht mal ein paar Takte sagen soll. Immerhin bist Du meine Freundin und Du hast ihm auch nichts getan!

Ich habe mit Minerva übrigens verabredet, dass ich an Halloween komme. Dann kann ich auch gleich zur Feier dableiben, meinte sie. Sie hat angedeutet, dass in diesem Jahr etwas ganz besonderes geplant ist. Weißt Du da schon Näheres?  
Sie scheint sich richtig ins Zeug zu legen und den Schülern etwas bieten zu wollen. Da wird man ja glatt neidisch und wünscht sich, man wäre nochmal jung…

Ach, früher waren die Zeiten noch so herrlich unkompliziert…

Ok, es war nicht immer einfach, mit dem Slytherins im Unterricht und Voldemort vor den Schlossmauern. Aber wir haben die Zeit trotzdem genossen und es uns gut gehen lassen. Findest Du nicht auch?  
Erinnerst Du Dich noch an das Trimagische Turnier und den Weihnachtsball? Weißt Du noch, wie Ron und Harry sich aufgeführt haben? Sie haben sich einfach nicht getraut, ein Mädchen anzusprechen und zum Ball einzuladen. Jungs eben!

Und jetzt?

Jetzt sind wir alle erwachsen, haben einen Job und unser Leben mehr oder weniger voll im Griff. Ist schon seltsam, wie schnell die Zeit vergeht…  
Ich habe übrigens Deine Eltern in der Winkelgasse getroffen. Beide waren sehr freundlich zu mir. Ich glaube, Deine Mutter hat es nun endlich eingesehen, dass sie niemals meine Schwiegermutter werden wird.

Ich muss jetzt leider Schluss machen, weil meine Mittagspause um ist.

Beim nächsten Mal schreibe ich wieder mehr. Versprochen!

Lass es Dir gut gehen!

Deine Freundin

Hermine

P.S. Anbei findest Du alles, was ich über Nitko und seine Theorien gefunden habe. Ich hoffe, Du kannst etwas damit anfangen. Die Artikel in „English Potions" und „Potionmaster" habe ich gesehen. Klingt alles sehr interessant. Hast Du den Teil über die Modifikation des Wolfsbanntranks gesehen? Wenn das wirklich klappen würde, das wäre echt eine Sensation… Ich werde Remus davon erzählen, wenn ich ihn sehe. Er wird sich sicher freuen…


	15. Kapitel 15

_Hallo!_

_**Wir danken für Eure lieben Reviews: Jannilein, sarah.easy (öhm ... nein, die "neue Person" ist niemand aus den Büchern ... aber vielleicht gefällt sie Euch trotzdem...), Kira Gmork, Hexe Lea, not necessary undSatia Entreri (gleich zweimal – freu - )! Ihr seid die Besten ...**_

_Eine Runde Butterbier für alle ..._

_Viel Spaß beim nächsten Kapitel!_

_... und wenn es Euch gefallen hat, denkt ihr an das kleine Knöpfchen links unten?  
Wenn es Euch nicht gefällt, natürlich auch ..._

* * *

_**Disclaimer (Nachschlag, der zweite):** Wusch gehört natürlich Nici - das süßeste Haustier für Snape, seit es „Eine schwierige Mission" gibt ... na ja, eigentlich hat Nici dieses süße Haustier ja von Wolfgang Hohlbein geklaut (aus dem Buch „Dreizehn"), aber da er sich nicht darüber beschwert hat, hat Snape Wusch behalten dürfen…Und Roger McKenzie gehört Diana Gabaldon (den haben wir uns auch nur mal kurz ausgeliehen)_

* * *

Hallo Hermine! 

Vielen Dank für Deinen Brief.

Es freut mich, dass Du die Sache mit Malfoy jetzt doch realistischer siehst.

Streich einfach die letzten paar Tage, immerhin wissen wir jetzt, warum er Dir bekannt vorgekommen ist, und der Rest fällt unter die Kategorie „Vergessen".

Krummbein geht es immer noch nicht besser? Jetzt mache ich mir doch langsam doch sehr Sorgen. Ich hatte achtzehn ausgerechnet, aber stimmt, die Verkäuferin damals wollte sich ja nicht auf ein bestimmtes Alter festlegen, das war immer nur geschätzt.

Du weißt, dass ich auch sehr an ihm hänge, wir haben gemeinsam viel erlebt und er hat mir oft den eigenen Intimus mitersetzt, den ich mir als Kind ja nie leisten konnte. Erinnerst Du Dich, wie oft ich mich an seinem Fell wegen Harry ausgeweint habe?

Aber denke daran, auch wenn es nicht tröstlich ist: letztendlich ist es etwas, was uns Tiere voraushaben: am Ende nicht leiden zu müssen. Und auch hier gilt natürlich: wenn ihr zwei mich in irgendeiner Beziehung braucht, melde Dich einfach, ich bin da.

Soso, und Harry siehst Du jetzt täglich ... Mittlerweile finde ich es fast schade, dass wir auf diese Idee nicht früher gekommen sind. Auch wenn man näher darüber nachdenkt, die zwei haben viele gemeinsame Interessen und auch einen ähnlichen Humor. Das ist wirklich eine Basis für eine gute Partnerschaft.

Aber wenn Harry mit Dir über Ron gesprochen hat, sag mir Bescheid. Ich werde dann sehen, was ich tun kann. Morgen ist ja auch diese Preisverleihung, und ich werde mir die Lady mal näher ansehen. Meine Mutter hatte im Übrigen schon eine Eule geschickt, weil Ihr Euch getroffen habt. Sie hat noch einmal darauf hingewiesen, _wie_ schade es doch ist, dass Du kein Interesse an einer Beziehung zu Ron hast, aber sie scheint es zu verstehen und zu akzeptieren.

Danke auch für die weiteren Artikel über Nitko. Er hat die englische Zaubertrankwelt ja mal wieder ganz schön aufgemischt, der Mann ist und bleibt ein Genie. Vielleicht kommt er ja zu dieser Preisverleihung an der Uni, das wäre interessant ... Bisher habe ich ihn auf den meisten Kongressen ja verpasst. Hast Du Remus schon getroffen? Es wird ihn freuen ... und grüß auch alle wieder ganz lieb von mir.

Was Minerva zu Halloween plant, will sie keinem verraten. Nur Snape als ihr Stellvertreter scheint es zu wissen, aber Du kannst Dir ja vorstellen, dass er in der Beziehung so gesprächig ist wie ein Haufen Backsteine.

Ich freue mich jedenfalls darauf, Dich zu sehen!

Jeremy hat bisher nicht mehr versucht, mich einzuladen, aber er hat auch erzählt, dass er momentan abends immer auf das Gut seiner Eltern appariert, weil sein Vater wohl geschäftlich unterwegs ist. Also durchaus verständlich, dass er seinen Kopf voll hat.

Aber was kam natürlich wieder von meiner anderen Seite: „Herr Rincewind muss _arbeiten?"_

Ich wollte schon etwas sagen, aber Jeremy hat nur abgewunken und Snape einfach ignoriert.

Ja, also ... und jetzt muss ich Dir etwas Seltsames erzählen...

Gestern Abend sitze ich noch spät an meinem Schreibtisch und arbeite an meinem Leserbrief zu diesem Nitko – Artikel.

Da kommt auf einmal durch das geöffnete Fenster ein rasendes schwarzes Etwas herein, offensichtlich eine Fliege verfolgend. Diese Tier kriegt die Kurve nicht, bremst mit dem einen Flügel an meiner Hausbar, räumt die Likörflaschen mit ab, schmettert gegen die Regalwand und bleibt auf dem Boden liegen. Die Fliege dreht noch zwei Runden und schwirrt wieder aus dem Fenster. Ich schaue nach - dieses Tier sieht aus wie eine zu groß geratene Fledermaus und klebt nach der Likör – Attacke am ganzen Körper wie ein Topf Honig.

Du kannst Dir nicht vorstellen, wie sehr ich erschrocken bin, als dieses Tier auf einmal anfängt zu sprechen. „Hallo, ich bin Wusch. Und wer bist du?" Ich hätte das kleine Wesen fast fallen gelassen. Jedenfalls, es kann nicht nur reden, sondern es quasselt ohne Luft zu holen. Er hätte gerade die Fliege gejagt, die Fliege wäre dick und fett gewesen, und jetzt wäre die Fliege weg und ihm würde der Flügel weh tun – und hier würde es ja lustig aussehen, so viele kaputte Flaschen, nein, ob er das gewesen wäre?

Ich höre also zwei Minuten diesem Wasserfall zu, und beobachte, dass sich unter der klebrigen Schicht Quasselstrippe eine absolut süße, reizende Flederratte verbirgt.

Dann sagt er aber doch allen ernstes, sein Flügel würde wehtun und er könne jetzt nicht fliegen. Ich habe den Flügel untersucht, aber etwas Schlimmeres scheint nicht passiert zu sein. Trotzdem beharrt Wusch darauf, nicht fliegen zu können. Und ich soll ihn nach Hause bringen – und jetzt halt Dich gut fest – zu seinem Severus.

Ich frage: „Zu welchem Severus?" – „Zu meinem Severus."

Ich frage, ob Severus noch einen weiteren Namen hat, aber das weiß Wusch nicht.

Ich frage, wo „ihr Severus" wohnt, und sie meint: „Na hier, nur ein paar Flure weiter unten, ist nicht weit."

Es _gibt_ hier in Hogwarts aber nur einen Severus.

Diese zauberhaft, süße Flederratte gehört zu _Snape?_

Ich muss sagen, ich habe mich erst einmal hingesetzt.

„He, du, du sollst dich nicht setzten. Ich muss zu meinem Severus, damit er sich keine Sorgen macht. Komm, wenn du es nicht weißt, wo er wohnt, kann ich es dir zeigen, er wohnt unten, im Kerker." Wusch wurde richtig energisch.

Die Flederratte gehört also wirklich zu Snape.

Ich brauche eine Minute, bis das in meinem Kopf angekommen ist, dann schnappe ich mir Wusch und bringe sie in den Kerker.

Und Snape nimmt tatsächlich diese wuschelige Flederratte entgegen, bedankt sich nur_ sehr_ knapp bei mir (was habe ich erwartet?) und schließt sofort wieder die Tür hinter sich.

Ich muss sagen, wenn man mich gefragt hätte, was für einen Intimus Severus Snape hat, wäre eine Flederratte nicht meine aller erste Idee gewesen. Rabe – ja. Elster – auch ja. Ratte – natürlich. Auch eine Kröte hätte ich noch assoziieren können. Und wenn es schon unbedingt ein Säugetier sein muss, hätte ich _vielleicht_ noch an einen Irischen Wolfshund gedacht.

Aber so ein süßes, pelziges kleines Ding, das noch dazu redet ohne Luft zu holen?

Dieser Mann ist wirklich für Überraschungen gut...

Soviel zum Thema, was es neues an der Snape – Front gibt.

Aber: nein, er ist so übellaunig wie immer und seine Attacken haben auch nicht nachgelassen.

Aber lass es, sag nichts zu ihm, ich schaffe das schon.

Wenn Du etwas sagst, merkt er nur, dass wir darüber sprechen, und dann weiß er, dass mich seine Attacken wirklich treffen.

Nun, egal, ich werde jetzt langsam zu Bett gehen...

Morgen früh unterrichte ich bei den Siebtklässern den Gerneschöntrank, das wird bestimmt lustig.

Es drückt Dich ganz fest

Deine Ginny

PS: Ich zähle die Tage bis Halloween...

* * *

Liebe Ginny, 

Du hättest mich in Deinem letzten Brief vorwarnen müssen!

Nachdem ich die Stelle mit dieser Flederratte gelesen hatte, musste ich mich erst einmal hinsetzten und zur Ruhe kommen.

Snape hat also ein Haustier. Wer hätte das gedacht. Dieser Kerl ist wirklich immer wieder für eine Überraschung gut.

Ich habe übrigens mal nachgeschlagen, was Flederratten sind.

Ursprünglich sind sie wohl ganz normale, wenn auch magische Fledermäuse gewesen, die sich irgendwann im Laufe der Geschichte mit den transsilvanischen Vampiren verbündet haben.

Nach einem heftigen Kampf im Jahre 1617 sind die Fledermäuse fast ganz ausgerottet worden, als die transsilvanischen Einwohner Jagd auf die Vampire gemacht haben. Einige der Fledermäuse und auch ein paar Vampire konnten sich retten.

Weil die Vampire selbst wohl zu der Zeit auch vom Aussterben bedroht waren, haben sie sich irgendwie mit diesen magischen Fledermäusen gepaart und im Laufe der Evolution sind die Flederratten entstanden.

Frag mich nicht warum und wieso, auf jeden Fall haben die Flederratten gelernt zu sprechen, menschlich zu denken und sich dann später auch in unseren Gefilden ausgebreitet. Dennoch sind sie eine Seltenheit und nur an wenigen Stellen Großbritanniens beheimatet.

Dein lieber Kollege muss da ein ganz seltenes Haustier haben.

Was Du so von diesem Wusch schreibst, klingt ja lustig. Scheint ein Seelenverwandter von unserer Tonks zu sein, so gesprächig und tollpatschig wie er ist…

Ist es eigentlich ein männliches oder ein weibliches Tier? Das kam aus Deinem Brief nicht so heraus.

Ich gehe mal schwer davon aus, dass Wusch männlich ist. Anders wäre es wohl auch nicht zu erklären, warum diese Flederratte so sehr in ihren Severus verschossen ist. Ich meine, welches weibliche Wesen entwickelt schon Zuneigung zu Snape?

Brr, bei dem Gedanken muss ich mich schütteln.

Hat Wusch Dich zwischenzeitlich noch einmal besucht und Deine Wohnung auf den Kopf gestellt?

Ich kann mir gar nicht vorstellen, dass Snape so ein quirliges Kerlchen in seinen Räumen wohnen lässt. Er wirkt immer so abgeklärt und ordentlich.

Und wie er sich bei Dir „bedankt" hat, kann ich mir bildlich vorstellen. Man sollte meinen, dass Snape das Wort „Danke" gar nicht in seinem Wortschatz hat…

Halt mich da auf dem Laufenden, ok?

Seine gehässigen Bemerkungen zu Mr. Rune machen mich schon wieder wütend. Am Liebsten würde ich ja per Flohpulver direkt in die Kerker von Hogwarts reisen und unserem ehemaligen Zaubertrankprofessor die Meinung sagen.

Aber Du hast Recht. Ich halte mich besser zurück mit allem.

Hat Mr. Rune denn mittlerweile noch einen Versuch unternommen, mit Dir auszugehen? Er scheint es ja wirklich ernst zu meinen.

Ich bin sehr auf ihn gespannt und freue mich schon, ihn in zwei Wochen zu sehen. Vielleicht hat sich bis dahin ja etwas zwischen Euch ergeben.

Wie war denn die Preisverleihung? Hast Du mit Nitko reden können? Oder mit Jenny?

Ich habe dem Bericht im Tagespropheten gelesen. Die Veranstaltung muss ein voller Erfolg gewesen sein.

Schade, dass ich keine Zeit hatte zu kommen.

Aber ich habe Remus Bescheid gesagt. Er wollte eigentlich hingehen. Hast Du ihn getroffen?

Krummbein geht es immer noch nicht besser.

Ich werde gleich mit ihm zum Tiermedihexe gehen.

In der Winkelgasse hat eine Praxis eröffnet. Soll eine Medihexe aus Frankreich sein. Eine Koryphäe auf ihrem Gebiet. Mein Chef war wohl mit dem Kater seines Sohnes da und ist begeistert gewesen.

Du müsstest seinen Sohn eigentlich kennen. Roger McKenzie. Er ist dieses Jahr nach Hogwarts gekommen. Ein braunhaariger, sommersprossiger Ravenclaw. Muss wohl hyperintelligent sein, wenn man meinem Chef glauben kann… Aber Du weißt ja, wie Väter sind. Sie übertreiben schon mal ganz gerne, wenn es um die Fähigkeiten ihrer Sprösslinge geht.

Auf jeden Fall hatte dieser Kater des Jungen einen schlimmen Ausschlag. Er muss sich wohl seinen halben Schwanz kahl gebissen haben.

Die Medihexe hat ihn sich angesehen, einmal den Zauberstab geschwungen und hat ihm dann noch eine Paste verschrieben. Nach zwei Tagen war der Schwanz wieder normal und der Ausschlag war verschwunden.

Ich bin mal gespannt, ob sie Krummbein wieder hinbekommen. Langsam mache ich mir nämlich ernsthafte Sorgen um ihn.

Er ist total abgemagert. Wenn ich ihn hochhebe, kann ich jede einzelne Rippe spüren. Ich traue mich schon gar nicht mehr, ihn auf den Arm zu nehmen, aus Angst, ihm damit wehzutun.

Hast Du etwas Neues wegen Minervas Halloweenüberraschung gehört? Sie hat mir eine Eule geschickt, ich solle doch ein schönes Kostüm mitbringen.

Plant sie einen Kostümball?

Ich weiß gar nicht, welches Kostüm ich nehmen soll. Es ist schon ewig lange her, dass ich auf einem Kostümball war.

Der letzte war in der Uni, wo ich mit Jerry hingegangen und er mit Jill weggegangen ist. Ein schreckliches Fest.

Ihm hat wohl ihr Prinzessinenkostüm besser gefallen als meine viktorianische Professorenrobe.

Na ja, der Typ war eh ein Waschlappen. Dumm wie Brot, aber einen reichen Daddy, der ihm das Studium finanziert hat.

Ich glaube, er tut es immer noch.

Ich werde mal schauen, was mein Kleiderschrank noch zu bieten hat. Ansonsten muss ich mir eben etwas zurecht zaubern.

Vielleicht nehme ich die Professorenrobe – falls es mir noch passt – und gehe als Snape. Das wäre doch mal ein Gag, oder?

„Guten Tag, Professor Snape. Mein Name ist Professor Snape…" ;-)

Als was gehst Du denn? Vielleicht können wir uns ja auch abstimmen.

Ich muss jetzt leider los.

Es drückt Dich ganz feste

Deine Hermine


	16. Kapitel 16

**_Hallo!_**

**_Wir danken für Eure lieben Reviews: sarah.easy, Jannilein, Kira Gmork und not necessary! Ihr seid die Besten ..._**

_Eine Runde Butterbier für alle ..._

_Viel Spaß beim nächsten Kapitel!_

_... und wenn es Euch gefallen hat, denkt ihr an das kleine Knöpfchen links unten?  
Wenn es Euch nicht gefällt, natürlich auch ..._

_Noch eine kleine Anmerkung: Auch, wenn morgen der neue Potter erscheint, könnt ihr davon ausgehen, dass diese Geschichte spoilerfrei bleibt. Also keine Angst, falls ihr bis Oktober warten müsst, weil ihr nur die deutsche Version lesen möchtet._

* * *

Liebe Hermine! 

Jetzt muss ich doch lachen – nicht wahr, die Geschichte mit Wusch hat auch Dich aus den Socken gehauen, stimmt´s?  
Mich auch.

Du wirst lachen, Wusch hat mich seitdem noch zweimal besucht, mir das Ohr abgequasselt und meine Keksdose leer gefuttert.

Sie ist so süß, einfach nur goldig. Das einzige Problem an der Angelegenheit ist, dass sie permanent von „ihrem Severus" erzählt und mir vorschwärmt, wie lieb er doch sei.

Ich weiß nicht, ob Flederratten zu Masochismus neigen, ich traue mich jedenfalls nicht, Wusch zu sagen, was ich von „ihrem Severus" halte – ich glaube, die Realität würde ihr kleines Herz brechen. Sie erzählt ohne Punkt und Komma, dass er für sie sorgt und sie beschützt. Eigentlich ist es eine ganz lustige Situation – ich habe mir schon überlegt, ob ich Wusch nicht ein bisschen aushorchen kann, was Snape mit seinen fiesen Kommentaren mir gegenüber vorhat, aber ich bringe es bisher nicht übers Herz, das Vertrauen von Wusch auszunutzen.

Aber die Informationen über Flederratten waren wirklich interessant, es ist schwierig, sich vorzustellen, dass so ein süßes Wesen wie Wusch von Vampiren abstammt – obwohl es ihre Leidenschaft für Snape vielleicht erklärt.

Mittlerweile hat sie übrigens mehrfach von sich selber als weibliches Wesen geredet, sie ist also eindeutig doch eine Flederrattendame.

Was mich aber zu der wichtigsten Frage des Briefes führt: wie geht es Krummbein?  
Wart ihr bei der Medihexe? Was fehlt ihm?

Der Sohn von Deinem Chef ist in meiner ersten Klasse Zaubertränke, ja. Und ich muss sagen, er stellt sich wirklich nicht schlecht an und hat einen ausgesprochen analytischen Verstand. Für Tränke ein absolutes Naturtalent, aber ob ihm das beim Rest des Unterrichts so hilft, wage ich zu bezweifeln. Snape hat ihn – wen wundert das – schon im Visier, die dunklen Künste sind also nicht so sein Spezialgebiet.

Jeremy ist immer noch sehr mit dem Gut seiner Eltern beschäftigt, hat mich also nicht noch einmal eingeladen. Schade, aber man kann nichts machen und wir flirten bei jedem Essen ein bisschen ... Vielleicht klappt es ja, dass ich an Halloween rein zufällig in seiner Nähe bin ... Außerdem lernst Du ihn dann ja endlich kennen, ich bin sehr auf Deine Meinung gespannt!

Ja, Halloween soll wohl ein Kostümball werden.

Wenn Du als Snape gehst, werde ich Dir Jeremy allerdings _nicht_ vorstellen, ich hoffe, das weißt Du ... Von der viktorianischen Robe würde ich Dir auch eher abraten, ich denke, wir suchen uns gemeinsam etwas passendes, oder?

Was hältst Du davon, wenn wir uns vorher noch einmal kurz in der Winkelgasse treffen und zusammen in den Kostümladen gehen?

Entweder in der Winkelgasse, oder, wenn Du keine Zeit mehr hast, können wir ja hier im „Fundus" noch ein bisschen kramen, Du bringst alles mit, was Du hast, ich suche meine Kostüme hervor und wir stellen uns etwas zusammen.

Was machen Harry und Jackie?  
Grüß beide ganz lieb von mir, ja?

Die Preisverleihung war ein Erlebnis; alles was Rang und Namen hat, war anwesend.

Jenny habe ich in ruhigen fünf Minuten zur Seite genommen, und sie ist von ganz alleine „völlig unauffällig" darauf zu sprechen gekommen, dass ich doch die Schwester von Ronald Weasley wäre. Ich habe sie erst einmal zu mir zum Tee eingeladen, und dann sehen wir weiter.

Nur – leider – hat S. Nitko wieder gefehlt. Er ist überhaupt sehr selten auf Kongressen, es ist eigenartig. Ein absolut brillanter Geist, der in regelmäßigen Abständen mit seinen Forschungen und Artikeln die Welt der Zaubertränke in verschiedene Lager spaltet – aber sehr selten auf Kongressen auftritt. Die meisten Professoren machen das umgekehrt – viel Schreierei in der Öffentlichkeit, aber außer heißer Luft nichts dahinter.

Aber seine Theorie zu dem Wolfsbanntrank hat die gesamte Preisverleihung ein Streitthema dargestellt – Du kannst Dir ja vorstellen, wie der alte Parks darauf reagiert hat. Aber er kann es drehen und wenden wie er möchte – Nitko scheint einfach mal wieder Recht zu behalten. Remus war im Übrigen da, aber leider hatte er nicht soviel Zeit, sonst wären wir anschließend noch auf einen Tee in die Cafeteria gegangen.

Melde Dich kurz, wie wir es mit den Halloweenkostümen machen wollen, und natürlich am allerwichtigsten, wie es Krummbein geht!

Ich mache jetzt Schluss, mein regelmäßiger Besucher wird heute Abend wieder hier eintreffen.  
Nein, leider nicht Wusch, sondern Sibyll.  
Ich werde am Ende des Jahres ein paar neue Ohren brauchen.

Es drückt Dich ganz fest

Deine Ginny

* * *

Liebe Ginny, 

ich komme gerade von der Medihexe und bin noch immer geschockt.  
Krummbein geht es jetzt, nach unserem zweiten Besuch schon wieder besser. Mein Chef, McKenzie, hatte wirklich Recht: Die Frau hat was drauf…

Sie hat Krummbein untersucht und ihm dann einen Stärkungstrank verabreicht. Danach hat er erst einmal geschlafen – was mich doch ein wenig gewundert hat. Am nächsten Morgen war er dann aber wieder fit und hat sogar ein bisschen mit mir gespielt.

Soviel zu dem erfreulichen Nachrichten.

Die schlechte – oder sagen wir besser: weniger erfreuliche (ich will mich ja nicht schon wieder aufregen) Nachricht ist die, dass ich bei unserem gestrigen Besuch Malfoys Freundin oder Frau oder was auch immer in der Praxis getroffen habe.  
Sie arbeitet als Assistentin für Heilerin Sanders. Zuerst habe ich gedacht, ich hätte mich vertan. Ich hatte sie ja nur ganz kurz gesehen. Aber dann hat eine Kollegin unsere Barbie gefragt, ob Draco sie später wieder abholen würde.

Danach war für mich alles klar.  
Meine Euphorie wegen Krummbeins schneller Genesung war damit erst einmal wieder verflogen, wie Du Dir sicherlich denken kannst.  
Seitdem spukt mir Draco wieder im Kopf herum und… ach, ich weiß auch nicht, was mit mir los ist. Irgendwie bin ich im Moment völlig gegen den Wind. Ich kann kaum noch einen vernünftigen Gedanken fassen.

Wieso bringt dieser Kerl, den ich in der Schule so gehasst habe und mit dem ich jetzt nur ein paar Worte gewechselt habe, mich so dermaßen aus der Fassung?

Meinst Du, das ist die Midlife Crisis? Bin ich wirklich schon so alt, dass ich Torschlusspanik bekomme?

Das Schlimme an der Sache ist aber, dass ich mich im Moment auf gar nichts konzentrieren kann. Heute Morgen wäre ich beinahe vor ein Auto gelaufen. Zum Glück hat der Fahrer im letzten Moment noch bremsen können.

Ich glaube, ich brauche einfach eine Auszeit. Meinst Du, es wäre ok, wenn ich mir ein paar Tage Urlaub nehme und schon früher nach Hogwarts komme? Ich würde dann mit dem Hogwarts Express anreisen. Dann kann ich auch gleich Krummbein mitbringen. Wir könnten ein Zimmer in den Drei Besen nehmen und Krummbein könnte über die Ländereien streichen. Die frische Luft würde ihm sicherlich gut tun.

Diese kleine Wusch hört sich richtig niedlich an. Ich glaube, gegen eine Flederratte als Haustier hätte ich nichts einzuwenden.  
Na ja, es nervt Dich sicherlich auf Dauer, wenn sie andauernd zu Dir kommt und Dir eine Frikadelle an die Backe quatscht und alle Kekse auffuttert.

Vielleicht solltest Du Snape die Kekse in Rechnung stellen…

Aber ich denke, Deine Teekränzchen mit Trelawney sind auch nicht harmloser, oder?  
Du Arme!

Was sagt Snape eigentlich dazu, dass sein Haustier (und wohl einzige Gesellschaft) bei seiner Erzfeindin ein- und ausgeht? Er wird sicherlich nicht gerade begeistert sein, oder?  
Wenn Wusch bei ihm genauso gesprächig ist, wie Dir gegenüber, dann wird sie ihm doch sicherlich von Dir erzählt haben…

Hm, oder sie ist nur bei Dir so gesprächig, weil sie bei ihm nichts sagen darf. Zutrauen würde ich es Snape schon, dass er seine Flederratte mit einem Silencio zum Schweigen bringt…

Ist er eigentlich immer noch so schlimm zu Dir?  
Und was macht Mr. Rune? Habt Ihr Euch nochmal getroffen?

Wenn Du magst, kann ich auf dem Halloweenball ja ein bisschen Amor spielen und Euch verkuppeln – Du weißt, dass ich ganz gut darin bin. Auch wenn ich selber wohl kein Glück in der Liebe habe, schaffe ich es doch immer wieder andere zu verkuppeln.

Apropos Verkuppeln: War Jenny schon bei Dir?  
Ich habe mit Harry bisher nicht mehr reden können. Er ist mit ein paar Auroren irgendwo in Afrika unterwegs, weil dort wieder Todesseraktivitäten festgestellt worden sind. Remus ist auch dabei.  
Seitdem habe ich ständig Tonks oder Jackie im Kamin, die reden wollen. Sie scheinen sich ohne ihre Männer zu langweilen.

Kann ich gar nicht verstehen. Hast Du Dich schon jemals gelangweilt, weil Du keinen Mann an Deiner Seite hattest? Also, ich nicht!

Der kleine Jamie bekommt übrigens bald ein Schwesterchen. Remus weiß allerdings noch nichts davon. Tonks wollte ihm nichts sagen, damit er sich in Afrika nicht unnötig um sie sorgt. Sie will nicht, dass er ihretwegen unkonzentriert wird und vielleicht einen Fehler macht …

Ich würde sagen, da kennt Tonks ihren Mann aber schlecht. Ich glaube, es gibt keine Sekunde in seinem Leben, in der er nicht an Tonks und den Kleinen denkt.  
Na ja, auf jeden Fall sind Tonks und Jackie (ich habe die beiden einfach – dreist wie ich bin – miteinander bekannt gemacht und seitdem sind sie abends fast immer zusammen) voll im Babyfieber und machen sämtliche Babygeschäfte unsicher.

Was meinst Du, was Harry sagen würde, wenn Jackie ihm nach seiner Rückkehr offenbart, dass sie sich auch ein Baby wünscht?  
Er würde sicherlich erst einmal in Ohnmacht fallen.

Kannst Du mit Minerva reden, ob das in Ordnung geht, wenn ich schon ein paar Tage früher nach Schottland komme?  
Ich bringe dann meinen Kleiderschrank mit, damit wir uns ein passendes Kostüm aussuchen können.

Es grüßen Dich

Hermine und Krummbein


	17. Kapitel 17

_**Hallo!**_

_**Wir danken für Eure lieben Reviews: Callista Evans, Jannilein, Kira Gmork, Hexe Lea und not necessary! Ihr seid die Besten ...**_

_Eine Runde Butterbier für alle ..._

_Viel Spaß beim nächsten Kapitel!_

_... und wenn es Euch gefallen hat, denkt ihr an das kleine Knöpfchen links unten?  
Wenn es Euch nicht gefällt, natürlich auch ..._

Wie angekündigt und versprochen bleiben wir „spoilerfrei", halten uns erst einmal weiter an Band 5 und verraten nichts von Band 6 ...

* * *

Liebe Hermine!

Als aller-, allererstes:

Du weißt, dass Du hier immer willkommen bist!

Du brauchst Dich nicht in den drei Besen einzuquartieren - wenn Du willst, habe ich hier auch ein gemütliches Gästezimmer. Es gehört Dir, wann immer Du magst.

Du bringst den Inhalt Deines Kleiderschrankes mit, und wir schauen, was wir an Halloween anstellen.

Und es freut mich, dass es Krummbein besser geht.

Merlin sei Dank, ich habe mir schon wirklich Sorgen gemacht. Kraul ihn ein bisschen hinter dem Ohr von mir.

So – und Dracos Barbiepuppe arbeitet bei Krummbeins Medihexe?

Soweit schön und gut.

Aber was heißt, er spukt Dir im Kopf herum?

Ich will Dich ja jetzt nicht durch unnötigen Realismus erschrecken, aber heißt dass, Du denkst an ihn als an das vergebene arrogante Arschloch, das er nun mal ist - das Seidenschnabel schlachten lassen wollte, Hagrid ans Messer liefern und der zumindest bis vor nicht allzu langer Zeit noch aktiver Todesser war? Als den größten und fiesesten Schleimbeutel der Schule?

Oder denkst Du an „Mister Unbekannt", der Dich mit seinen grauen Augen in seinen starken Armen aufgefangen hat?

Sei mir bitte nicht böse, aber ich glaube, Du brauchst wirklich eine Auszeit.

Komm her, wir machen uns ein paar schöne Tage, lesen, schlafen morgens lange und schalten einfach ab.

... was mir im Übrigen auch nur gut tun würde.

Ich glaube, ich brauche Dich jetzt auch langsam ... wirklich!

Diese Essenstafeln machen meine Nerven nicht mehr lange mit.

Jeremy scheint endlich wieder Zeit zu haben, seine Konversation wir immer netter und charmanter. Gestern beim Abendessen kommt er endlich, endlich wieder unauffällig auf das Thema, wann ich denn mal wieder Zeit hätte.

Da mischt sich doch allen ernstes von der anderen Seite Snape ein, und jetzt fängt er genau damit an, worauf wir alle gewartet haben.

Macht mich vor Jeremy und vor allen Kollegen an, er wäre als stellvertretender Schulleiter verantwortlich für die Qualität des Unterrichtes. Und was ich denn vorbereitet hätte. Ob ich das Thema des Veritaserums in der vierten Klasse ausreichend behandelt hätte. Er würde die nächste Zeit meinen Unterricht sporadisch besuchen und meine Vorbereitungen überprüfen.

Daraufhin schloss natürlich Jeremy, dass ich in der nächsten Zeit wohl besser arbeiten würde als ausgehen.

Danke.

Danach habe ich mich nur früh ins Bett verzogen mit einem Glas Rotwein und einem Liebesroman über König Arthur.

Und es dauert natürlich keine zwei Minuten, da klopft Wusch ans Fenster. Nun gut, die Kleine kann ja nichts dafür, also lasse ich sie rein und genieße eine Stunde Vorträge zu dem Thema: „mein Severus ist der Beste". Snape scheint sie aber wirklich gut zu halten, sie hat erzählt, er habe sie als Baby im Verbotenen Wald gefunden, weil ihre Mutter wohl irgendwie von einem Jäger erlegt worden war und Snape hat sie mitgenommen und großgezogen.

Auch wenn ich vermute, dass er das eher aus wissenschaftlicher Sicht sieht, scheint es ihr doch recht gut zugehen.

Ich habe sie auch schon gefragt, ob ihr Herr eigentlich weiß, dass sie zu mir kommt, aber sie hat gesagt, er würde abends sowieso immer so früh ins Bett gehen und lesen, da könne sie auf die Jagd gehen, solange wie sie wolle.

Jedenfalls ist Wusch nach einer Stunde wieder verschwunden, und ich hatte noch immer das gleiche Bedürfnis wie zuvor, Snape zu erwürgen.

Ich beginne, mir jetzt langsam wirklich Sorgen zu machen, was er wohl vorhat.

Ich meine, er _wollte_ die Stelle als Professor für Zaubertränke doch loswerden, oder? Also, was will er denn jetzt von mir?

Aber egal, ich werde schon damit fertig werden. Ich warte am Besten erst einmal ab, und ich denke, fachlich wird er mir nichts nachweisen können.

Tonks ist wieder schwanger?

Das ist ja großartig! Ich freue mich sehr, grüß sie ganz lieb von mir und wünsche ihr alles, alles Gute!

Aber ich denke, ich hätte es mir nicht verkneifen können, es meinem Mann zu erzählen ... Remus ist sicher der letzte, der sich in Gefahr bringt und etwas Unvorsichtiges tut. Und er hätte schon jetzt seine Freude ... Er wird platzen vor Stolz, da bin ich sicher.

Und ich kann mir vorstellen, dass Jackie und durchaus auch Harry deswegen auf ihre Gedanken kommen, warum nicht?

Aber Harry hat Kinder schon immer gemocht, und ich kann ihn mir auch gut mit eigenen Kindern vorstellen. Meine ganzen Neffen und Nichten sind immer ganz begeistert von ihm.

Versuche doch ein bisschen frei zu bekommen, ich würde mich wirklich freuen, wenn Du ein paar Tage bleiben könntest...

Halte mich auf dem Laufenden, ja?

Es drückt Dich ganz fest

Deine Ginny

PS: Jenny kommt nächsten Montag hier zum Tee vorbei. Hoffentlich schaffe ich es für den Tag, Sibyll fernzuhalten...

* * *

Liebe Ginny!

Wie geht es Dir? Ich hoffe, es ist alles in Ordnung und Du hast die Besuche von Wusch, Trelawney und Jenny gut überstanden.

Von letzterer musst Du mir unbedingt erzählen, ja?

Ron war nämlich gestern hier und ich habe den Namen Jenny – in einem ganz anderen Zusammenhang und nur nebenbei – erwähnt und er hat prompt rote Ohren bekommen… Es muss ihn richtig erwischt haben.

Wir sollten da dringend etwas unternehmen – ich glaube, alleine bekommt Ron das nicht hin. Er ist da immer noch ganz der Junge von damals. Ich sage nur: Weihnachtsball im vierten Schuljahr…

Auf Mr. Rune und Wusch bin ich auch sehr gespannt.

Mr. Rune muss wirklich ein ganz netter sein, wenn er trotz der ständigen Angiftungen von Snape so ruhig bleibt und weiterhin noch mit Dir redet. Wenn ich es mir so recht überlege, könnte ich mich vorstellen, dass die beiden um Dich buhlen… Diese ständigen Anfeindungen, das Einmischen in Gespräche etc. würde sehr dafür sprechen. Was allerdings dagegen spricht, ist die Tatsache, dass wir es hier mit Professor Severus-ich-mag-niemanden-Snape zu tun haben…

Sehr seltsam. Ich werde die Sache an Halloween mal beobachten – vielleicht kann ich, als Unbeteiligte mehr herausfinden.

Soso, und Wusch erzählt also immer nur von „ihrem" Severus, der so nett ist? Hm, bist Du sicher, dass Snape keinen Doppelgänger hat, der auch Severus heißt?

Ich kann mir unseren Griesgram irgendwie gar nicht mit einem Haustier vorstellen. Zumindest nichts, was kleiner und süßer ist als ein Panther oder Drache. Einen knallrümpfigen Kröter könnte ich mir vorstellen ... Aber keine niedliche Flederratte…

Von Tonks und Jackie beziehungsweise ihren Männern habe ich nichts mehr gehört. Ich nehme das mal als Zeichen dafür, dass es ihnen allen gut geht.

Könntest Du Dir Harry echt als Vater vorstellen? Muss er dazu nicht erst einmal richtig erwachsen werden? Ich meine, schau ihn Dir doch an. Er ist immer noch das Kind von damals…

Ich vermute, er wird erst einmal kräftig schlucken müssen, wenn Jackie irgendwann einmal mit Kindern anfängt. Sieh Dir doch seine eigene verkorkste Kindheit an. Er wird sicherlich Angst davor haben, ein schlechter Vater zu sein – was er aber mit Sicherheit nicht ist.

Eigene Kinder sind ja doch immer noch was anderes als Deine Nichten und Neffen, die man abends wieder abgeben kann…

Aber was sollen wir uns da jetzt schon Gedanken drüber machen? Was kommt, das kommt…

Du kannst Dir gar nicht vorstellen, wie sehr ich mich auf meinen Besuch freue.

Ich nehme Dein Angebot, in Deinem Gästezimmer zu schlafen, sehr gerne an! Das wird dann fast wieder so wie früher…

Ach, ich freue mich.

Mein Chef hat mir meinen Urlaub genehmigt – oh Wunder.

Als ich ihn danach gefragt habe, hat er mich lange angesehen, dann sein Gesicht mitleidig verzogen, meinen Arm sanft gedrückt und gemeint: „Ruhen Sie sich ein paar Tage aus, Hermine! Sie brauchen es… und wir auch."

Ich weiß nicht, was das sollte, aber ich muss schrecklich aussehen.

Na ja, ist auch kein Wunder. Ich habe in den letzten Wochen kaum eine Nacht durchgeschlafen. Es ist schon schrecklich, wenn man einen Kater neben sich liegen hat, der augenscheinlich krank ist, und die ganze Nacht auf seinen Atem achtet. Da kann man einfach kein Auge zumachen.

Und wenn ich dann doch einmal eingeschlafen war, hatte ich seltsame (Alb)Träume von meinem Retter – sprich Malfoy.

Aber sowohl das eine als auch das andere ist nun vorbei und ich kann mich wieder entspannen.

Ich weiß echt nicht, wie ich Malfoy so sehr verfallen konnte. Ich meine, er ist doch wirklich ein Ekelpaket und kann es zehnmal mit Deinen Snape aufnehmen. Nur, weil er zufällig da war und ich ihm mehr oder weniger in die Arme gefallen bin, heißt es ja noch lange nicht, dass er jetzt ein völlig anderer Mensch geworden ist, oder?

Er hatte ja quasi keine andere Wahl, als mich aufzufangen. Aber seine Augen ... oder! Warum sind mir damals nie seine Augen aufgefallen? Ich – ach, ich fange schon wieder damit an. Entschuldige!

Lassen wir das!

Also, ich würde dann nächsten Mittwoch mit dem HogwartsExpress kommen und gegen 18 Uhr in Hogwarts sein. Ich könnte eine ganze Woche bleiben, wenn Dir und Minerva das Recht wäre.

Meinen Kleiderfundus habe ich schon magisch verkleinert und bereitgestellt.

Ansonsten freuen Krummbein und ich uns auf Dich und das Schloss!

Bis Mittwoch!

Deine Freundin Hermine

* * *

Liebe Hermine!

Ich bin ja immer noch ein bisschen traurig, seit ich Dich gestern Abend wieder in den Zug gesetzt habe...

Es war einfach nur schön, dass Du da warst. Und ich könnte jetzt schon anfangen, die Tage bis Weihnachten zu zählen, wenn wir uns wieder mal treffen.

Versuch es, vielleicht gibt Dein Chef Dir ja wieder ein paar Tage frei, dann wartet mein Gästezimmer auf Dich.

Aber zu aller erst eine Lagemeldung – deswegen schreibe ich Dir jetzt eigentlich:

Heute früh hat mein Lieblingskollege und Vizeschulleiter doch wirklich seine Drohung in die Tat umgesetzt und sich in meinen Unterricht gewagt...

Ich habe gedacht, ich habe Halluzinationen, als Snape hinter den ganzen Schülern den Raum betritt und sich ohne ein Wort, aber mit einem sehr deutlichen Blick in die letzte Reihe setzt. Ohne Kommentar zieht er einen zweiten Stuhl zu sich, legt sein linkes Bein darauf und holt irgendwo aus den Tiefen seiner Robe so ein Klemmbrett, wie ich es zum letzten Mal bei Umbridge gesehen habe.

Während der ganzen Stunde sagt er kein Wort und macht nur ununterbrochen Notizen, um am Ende der Stunde die Kladde zu schließen und mit einem hochgezogenen Mundwinkel und einem „Auf Wiedersehen, Ms Weasley!" an mir vorbei zu rauschen.

Ein weiteres starkes Argument gegen Deine Theorie – und: nein, ich finde es immer noch nicht komisch, _auch nicht_ beim fünfhundertzweiunddreißigsten Mal, wenn Du mich mit Snape aufziehst!

Ich meine, Du hast ja selbst gesehen, wie er sich hier benimmt und wie er an Halloween nach der ersten halben Stunde ohne weiteren Kommentar verschwunden ist.

Er ist und bleibt eine alte Fledermaus.

Aber es war einfach schön, dass Du da warst ... wir sollten das wirklich schnell wiederholen.

Ich denke, dass Du es jetzt auch schaffst, auf andere Gedanken zu kommen, nachdem Du Dich ein bisschen erholt hast, oder? Und Krummbein scheint sich ja auch wieder etwas erholt zu haben hier. Als ihr ausgestiegen seid aus dem Zug, war ich zuerst ja wirklich erschrocken – er ist ja wirklich mager und hat schlecht ausgesehen.

Aber ich hatte doch das Gefühl, die vielen Streifzüge an der frischen Luft auf dem altbekannten Gelände haben ihm gut getan. Er war zwar nicht wesentlich dicker, aber doch lebhafter als ihr wieder gefahren seid.

Wusch ist mittlerweile wieder aufgetaucht. Irgendwie hatte ich ein schlechtes Gewissen – wir hätten uns doch eigentlich denken können, dass sich Krummbein sofort auf sie stürzen will. Aber Wusch hat ihm großzügig verziehen, ist geschwätzig wie eh und je und will ihn beim nächsten Mal näher kennen lernen.

Und Du wirst zugeben müssen, dass Jeremy einfach hervorragend aussieht. Ja, ich weiß, ich frage das auch nicht zum ersten Mal, aber er sieht doch einfach nur gut aus, oder?

Sonst gibt es hier weiter nichts Neues.

Übermorgen kommt Ron vorbei – ich bin ja gespannt, ob es funktioniert.

Das war doch ein lustiger Zufall, dass Jenny noch einmal gekommen ist, als Du da warst. Jedenfalls werde ich mir Ron übermorgen mal vornehmen, und dann können wir ja überlegen, ob wir die zwei lieber an der Uni, lieber in Hogwarts oder im Ministerium zusammen bringen.

Was hört man von Remus und Harry?

Sind die beiden wieder gut und wohlbehalten eingetroffen?

Und vor allem: Was sagt Remus zu seiner Frau?

Ich freue mich auf Deinen Brief

und drücke Dich wie immer ganz fest

Deine Ginny


	18. Kapitel 18

**_Hallo!_**

**_Wir danken für Eure lieben Reviews: not necessary, Hexe Lea und Kira Gmork! Ihr seid die Besten ..._**

_Eine Runde Butterbier für alle ..._

_Viel Spaß beim nächsten Kapitel!_

_... und wenn es Euch gefallen hat, denkt ihr an das kleine Knöpfchen links unten?  
Wenn es Euch nicht gefällt, natürlich auch ..._

_Wie angekündigt und versprochen bleiben wir „spoilerfrei", halten uns erst einmal weiter an Band 5 und verraten nichts von Band 6 ..._

* * *

Liebe Ginny, 

entschuldige bitte, dass ich Dir erst jetzt – nach über einer Woche – schreibe. Aber irgendwie war der Wurm drin.

Ich weiß schon, warum ich so selten Urlaub nehme – mein Schreibtisch und mein Eingangsfach waren komplett unter einer meterhohen Pergamentschicht begraben. Also habe ich erst mal ein Paar Tage sortiert, gelesen, beantwortet, weggeschmissen… Du weißt ja, wie das ist.

So langsam sehe ich aber wieder Licht, sprich: Schreibtischplatte. Und ab morgen bin ich wieder draußen unterwegs.

Von Remus und Harry gibt es noch nichts Neues. Tonks meint, dass sie wohl irgendwo im tiefsten Urwald stecken. Frag mich nicht, was die Aktion soll, aber der internationale Zaubereiminister hat wohl die Truppe aus Großbritannien angefordert, weil hier ja damals die Wurzel allen Übels, also Voldemort war.

Tonks kann man die Schwangerschaft schon richtig ansehen und Jamie hat mir heute in der Mittagspause – ich war mit den beiden in der Winkelgasse etwas essen – erzählt, dass da in Mamis Bauch seine kleine Schwester gebaut wird und bald zu ihm kommt. Der Zwerg ist einfach nur niedlich.

Tja, so sah meine Woche nach dem Urlaub aus – von Erholung keine Spur mehr…

Aber es war sehr schön bei Dir und ich bereue es nicht, dass ich mir die Tage frei genommen habe. Wir müssen das unbedingt bald mal wieder machen. (Warum ist es bis Weihnachten nur noch so lange hin?)

Es war wirklich schön, mal wieder im Schloss zu sein. Es hat sich wirklich kaum etwas verändert. Die Lehrer sind alle (na ja, bis auf Snape) noch genauso nett wie damals. Ich habe mich nach fünf Minuten schon wieder wie zuhause gefühlt.

Und das Projekt von Minerva wegen der Hauselfen hört sich sehr interessant an. Ich glaube, ich werde ihr auf alle Fälle zusagen, dass ich sie dabei unterstützen werden.

Hast Du gewusst, dass Professor Flitwick nächstes Jahr gehen möchte? Vielleicht kann ich mich ja auf die Stelle bewerben… nee, war nur ein Scherz. Auf einen 24 Stunden / 7 Tape pro Woche - Snape habe ich keine Lust...

Aber eines muss ich Dir sagen: Snape ist gar nicht so schlimm! Ich meine, gut, er ist ein Ekel und was seine soziale Ader angeht, kann da jeder Riese mithalten. Aber trotzdem: Als wir den einen Abend mit ihm über den Wolfsbanntranktrank diskutiert haben, war er doch ganz in Ordnung, oder nicht? Er hat Dich ein paar Mal – in Momenten, wo er sich unbeobachtet fühlte - so angesehen, als würde er Dich und Dein Wissen respektieren. Das nenne ich Fortschritt… ja, ich habe es Dir schon erzählt und ja, ich habe Dir versprochen, Dich damit nicht mehr aufzuziehen… Aber es kann nicht anders.

Aber einfach in Deinem Unterricht aufzutauchen und sich wie Umbridge aufzuführen, schlägt doch im Kessel den Boden aus! Was bildet der sich denn ein? Hat er denn nicht gemerkt, dass er Dich damit vor allen Schülern denunziert?

Ich glaube, ich wäre an Deiner Stelle ausgeflippt!

Wie gut, dass Du neben Snape noch Jeremy hast. Du hast wirklich nicht zuviel versprochen! Der Typ ist eine echte Augenweide… aber das habe ich Dir ja schon gesagt, oder?

Ich fand es total süß, dass er Dich so oft zum Tanzen aufgefordert hat. Hast Du gemerkt, dass er sich immer nur die langsamen Lieder ausgesucht hat?

Ihr Beide gebt ein richtig süßes Paar ab. Das hat sogar Minerva gesagt – ich glaube, das war kurz bevor Snape diesen bühnenreifen Abgang hingelegt hat und verschwunden ist. Ich habe das nicht so ganz mitbekommen, weil Trelawney mir zu der Zeit gerade mal wieder eine Frikadelle an die Backe gequatscht hat. Sag mal, ob sie vergessen hat, dass ich die Schülerin war, die sie damals so gehasst hat? Sie war irgendwie…anhänglich. Aber vielleicht ist sie nur so verzweifelt, weil sie keine Freunde hat. Und jetzt, wo Albus weg ist, hat sie auch keinen mehr, der mit ihr redet.

Aber sag mal: Warum wusste ich nichts davon, dass Albus und Minerva ein Paar sind? Ich war total überrascht, als er auf einmal auf dem Ball aufgetaucht ist…

Tonks hat es heute mir erzählt. Die beiden sind schon seit vielen, vielen Jahren verlobt. Ich frage mich, warum ich das nicht wusste und warum sie nicht endlich heiraten… Sie sind ja auch nicht mehr die Jüngsten.

Wusch ist auch wirklich süß und so ganz Snape untypisch! Ich kann echt nicht verstehen, wie so etwas Süßes und Selbstbewusstes wie Wusch bei Snape wohnen kann. Es will mir einfach nicht in den Kopf hinein…

Und sie hat Krummbein echt verziehen? Ist ja niedlich.

Ich werde es Krummbein ausrichten. Vielleicht werden die beiden ja doch noch irgendwann Freunde… Igitt, da muss ich mich jetzt aber mal kurz schütteln: Mein Kater freundet sich mit Snapes (!) Haustier an… Wenn das mal kein schlechter Scherz ist ;-)

Krummbein geht es aber schon wieder viel besser. Gestern Abend hat er mir eine Maus vor die Füße gelegt – als „Geschenk". Dabei weiß er, dass er das nicht machen soll. Aber wie kann ich ihm denn böse sein? Ich bin ja froh, dass es ihm wieder besser geht.

Wie ist es denn mit Ron und Jenny gelaufen? Hat sich schon eine Chance ergeben, die beiden zusammen zu bringen?

Ich finde Jenny sehr nett. Sie würde super zu Ron passen, da bin ich mir sicher.

Halt mich auf dem Laufenden, ja?

Jetzt muss ich aber Schluss machen – mir fallen schon wieder die Augen zu.

Liebe Grüße und Küsse schickt Dir,

Deine (müde) Hermine

**

* * *

**Liebe Hermine! 

Ich glaube, als aller erstes muss ich mich bei Dir entschuldigen, dass Du Halloween mit Deiner geliebten ehemaligen Lehrerin für Wahrsagen verbringen durftest ... Aber ich bin Dir wirklich sehr, sehr dankbar dafür.

Stell Dir vor, wenn Du nicht da gewesen wärst, dann hätte sie versucht, mich festzunageln, und wir hätten zu dritt Tango tanzen dürfen. Und ich habe, wie Du weißt, den Abend sehr, sehr genossen...

Jeremy hat momentan wieder sehr viel bei seinen Eltern zu tun, aber er hat mich für nächsten Dienstag wieder in die Drei Besen eingeladen ... ich bin schon ganz aufgeregt, und er erinnert mich immer daran, wenn wir uns sehen ... das heißt, er freut sich auch!

Ja, aber Albus und Minerva sind schon ewig zusammen – seltsam, dass wir uns bisher nie darüber unterhalten haben. Meine Eltern haben früher auch immer darüber gesprochen, daher war es für mich immer eine Selbstverständlichkeit, und ich dache, Du wüsstest es auch. Die zwei reden alle Jahre wieder von Heirat, aber ob sie es wirklich noch einmal in die Tat umsetzten ... ich glaube nicht mehr daran. Aber sie sind doch auch so glücklich, und darauf kommt es doch an.

Hast Du Dich wieder einigermaßen eingearbeitet? Es ist scheußlich, wenn man gleich am ersten Arbeitstag so überfallen wird und dann die ganze Erholung wieder weg ist.

Aber umso mehr können wir uns auf Weihnachten freuen. Hast Du schon Urlaub eingetragen? Dann machen wir wieder genauso schöne Tage, und ich verspreche Dir, diesmal unsere gute Sibyll am Ball selber zu übernehmen - es sei denn, Malfoy ist da, dann werde ich sie Dir an die Backe nageln bis um drei Uhr früh, damit Du nicht auf dumme Gedanken kommst.

Aber ich habe das Gefühl, dass Du in der Beziehung jetzt ganz gut abgeschaltet hast und auch selber wieder darüber lachen kannst, oder?

Aber vielleicht ist der regelmäßige Urlaub ja etwas, was Dich davon überzeugen könnte, die Nachfolge von Flitwick anzutreten, wenn schon nicht die letzten Tage hier...

Nein, im Ernst: so sehr ich mich freue, wenn Du bei mir bist – ich habe das Gefühl, Du hast in Deiner momentanen Arbeit wirklich Deine Bestimmung gefunden. Du wirkst glücklich und ausgeglichen, und wenn Du von Deiner Arbeit sprichst, merkt man, dass Du Deinen Job liebst.

Schön, dass es mit Krummbein bergauf geht. Warst Du noch einmal bei der Heilerin?

Ja, und ansonsten ist die Arbeit unerfreulich wie noch nie zuvor. Snape sitzt mittlerweile jeden Tag mindestens einmal in der hintersten Reihe, lümmelt sein Bein auf einen Stuhl und macht Notizen.

Aber er sagt kein Wort dazu, und das ist es, was mich langsam nervös macht. Irgendetwas scheint er doch vor zu haben. Es ist einfach unglaublich, wie er mit stoischem Gesichtsausdruck oder bestenfalls mit einem spöttischen Lächeln in der letzten Reihe sitzt. Wenn er mein Wissen respektieren würde, wie Du gemeint hast, würde er mich doch im Unterricht in Ruhe lassen. Ich beginne langsam Magenschmerzen zu bekommen, wenn er den Raum betritt, das ist kein gutes Zeichen.

Ja, und Wusch erzählt mir weiter jeden Tag, was für Glück sie doch mit ihrem Severus hat. Das soll ein normaler Mensch verstehen...

Ich habe nach unserem Gespräch auch keine Hemmungen mehr. Du hast Recht, warum soll ich mich nicht mit Wusch genauso normal über Snape unterhalten wie mit Dir oder Harry oder Remus. Sie ist zwar nicht ganz objektiv, aber ich habe doch die Hoffnung, dass ich vielleicht auf diese Art rechtzeitig erfahre, wenn ihr Severus sein Attentat auf mich plant. Bisher hat sie sich aber nicht verraten.

Ich muss zugeben, ich habe sie auch ein wenig über seine Art, über diese Veränderungen und Schwächen befragt. Sie ist völlig unbefangen und hat auch aus dem Nähkästchen geplaudert – hat mir Sachen erzählt, die sicher nicht für meine Ohren bestimmt waren, dass er sich in der Öffentlichkeit sehr zusammen nimmt und sich erst, wenn er in seinen Gemächern ist, gehen lässt. Ich habe mich anschließend fast geschämt, gefragt zu haben...

Aber ich möchte gerüstet sein, wenn er anfängt, gegen mich zu agieren – falls er es nicht schon längst tut.

Harry und Remus sind noch nicht zurück? Tonks sollte ihrem Mann vielleicht mal einen Brief schreiben, sonst trifft ihn ja der Schlag, wenn er wiederkommt.

Ja, und Jenny und Ron werden sich wahrscheinlich rein zufällig nächste Woche Mittwoch in der Uni treffen. Jenny arbeitet ja dort, und ich bin mit Ron verabredet ... Ron weiß Bescheid, was ich plane, und wie ich so ahne schläft er schon seit zwei Tagen nicht mehr.

Ich bin gespannt ... und ich halte Dich auf dem Laufenden, natürlich.

Bis dahin drückt Dich fest

Deine Ginny, die die Tage sehr genossen hat und Dich sehr vermisst.


	19. Kapitel 19

_Hallo!_

_**Wir danken für Eure lieben Reviews:Satia Entreri, not necessary, Hexe Lea und Kira Gmork! Ihr seid die Besten ...**_

_Eine Runde Butterbier für alle ... Und Kekse von Wusch!_

_Viel Spaß beim nächsten Kapitel!_

_... und wenn es Euch gefallen hat, denkt ihr an das kleine Knöpfchen links unten?  
Wenn es Euch nicht gefällt, natürlich auch .._

_Und: natürlich – wie immer – spoilerfrei ..._

* * *

Liebe Ginny,

es tut mir Leid, dass ich Dir erst jetzt – nach über einer Woche wieder schreibe. Du hast Dir sicherlich schon Sorgen um mich gemacht, oder?

Es tut mir so Leid!

Aber ich konnte einfach nicht früher schreiben. Ich musste erst einmal meine Gedanken sortieren und nachdenken. Jetzt, wo ich diese Zeilen schreibe, merke ich, dass das Nachdenken und Sortieren wohl nicht den gewünschten Erfolg gehabt hat: Ich bin immer noch sehr durcheinander. Falls der Brief etwas verwirrend wirkt, dann ist das meine Schuld…

Mein schlimmster Alptraum ist wahr geworden und ich warte immer noch darauf, aufzuwachen.

Eigentlich hatte der Donnerstag ganz normal angefangen. Ich bin aufgestanden, habe Krummbein gefüttert (er ist wieder ganz gesund und fit wie eh und je) und bin dann ins Büro appariert.

Gerade im Ministerium angekommen, stürzte sich eine Eileule auf meinen Schreibtisch. Das konnte nur eins bedeuten: Dringender Außeneinsatz.

Und so war es dann auch.

Wie ich Dir ja erzählt habe, verwandeln sich diese Pergamente mit den Anforderungen in einen Portschlüssel und bringen einen direkt an den Ort des Geschehens.

Ich habe also nur noch das Pergament gegriffen und sekundenspäter war ich da: in einem kleinen Vorort von Manchester.

Es hat wie aus Kübeln geschüttet und bevor ich überhaupt richtig auf meinen Füßen zum Stehen gekommen bin, war ich schon bis auf die Knochen nass.

Kann ein Tag noch schlimmer werden?

Du denkst jetzt sicherlich ‚nein', oder? Habe ich auch gedacht und wurde eines Besseren belehrt.

Ein paar Meter von mir entfernt sah ich zwei meiner Kollegen. Der eine hatte sich über einen alten Mann gebeugt und versuchte diesen anzusprechen. Der andere hielt einen blonden Mann mit schwarzem Umhang im Schwitzkasten.

Ja, Du liest richtig: Ein blonder Mann!

Ok, das wäre so noch nichts besonderes, wenn nicht ausgerecht der Mann, der mir bis vor kurzem noch so sehr im Kopf herumgespukt ist und den ich gerade angefangen hatte, zu vergessen auch blond wäre, oder?

Ich bin also auf die Gruppe zugegangen und habe erst einmal die Lage sondiert. Der alte Mann – ein Muggel – ist auf schwerste Art misshandelt und gequält worden und liegt seitdem im Koma. Der herbeigerufene Medihexer konnte nichts machen außer ihn ins St. Mungo´s bringen.

Tja, und wie ich (und Du beim Lesen wahrscheinlich auch) vermutet bzw. befürchtet hatte, war es Malfoy. Er ist dann direkt ins Zaubereiministerium gebracht worden.

Er leugnet die Tat, obwohl alle Indizien gegen ihm sprechen: Er war der einzige Zauberer vor Ort, als meine Kollegen eingetroffen sind und stand mit gezücktem Zauberstab über dem Opfer gebeugt da.

Malfoy behauptet, dass er nur zufällig vorbeigekommen sei und dem Mann helfen wollte. Kannst Du Dir das vorstellen? Ein Malfoy, der einem Muggel hilft? Ich würde ihm ja alles zutrauen – und ich bin sogar gewillt, daran zu glauben, dass auch ein Malfoy einen guten Kern hat –, aber dass er einen Muggel hilft, ist wohl ein Ding der Unmöglichkeit.

Und zu allem Übel hat man mir den Fall auch noch übertragen. Ich wäre als Frau wohl besser geeignet, etwas aus Malfoy herauszukitzeln, meint mein Chef. Also, danke auch!

Du sieht, ich bin bedient…

Malfoy sitzt nun seit über dieser Zeit in einem der Kerker im Ministerium fest. Er wollte keinen Anwalt und auch niemanden benachrichtigen. Seit sein Vater tot ist, hat er wohl niemanden mehr, der ihn unterstützt oder vermisst. Was mit seiner Mutter ist, weiß ich nicht. Noch nicht einmal seine Barbie hat ihn besucht.

Schon seltsam, oder?

Ich habe Malfoy wieder getroffen; ausgerechnet zu dem Zeitpunkt, wo ich dachte, ich wäre drüber hinweg … Ich war auf die Konfrontation nicht vorbereitet und im Nachhinein glaube ich, dass mich auch nichts darauf hätte vorbereiten können.

Na ja, wie dem auch sei. Ich bin total durch den Wind und kann kaum noch einen klaren Gedanken fassen.

Auf der einen Seite bin ich nicht mehr davon überzeugt, dass Malfoy für die Verletzungen des Muggels verantwortlich ist, auf der anderen Seite glaube ich ihm aber auch nicht, dass er dem Mann helfen wollte.

Das Schlimme ist auch noch, dass Malfoy sehr umgänglich mir gegenüber ist. Er ist nett und höflich und versucht, mit mir private Gespräche anzufangen. Jackie meint, dass er wohl auf diese Tour versucht, mich auf seine Seite zu ziehen.

Aber irgendwas in mir drin sagt mir, dass es nicht so ist.

Was soll ich nur machen?

Am Besten wechsle ich für den Moment mal das Thema. Ich möchte Dich nicht langweilen…

Bist Du mit Jeremy weitergekommen? Seid Ihr Aus gewesen? Wenn ja, wie war es? Du musst mir alles genau erklären, hörst Du?

Was ist mit Snape? Kommt er Dich immer noch im Unterricht besuchen? Er ist ganz schön anhänglich geworden, meinst Du nicht? Ob da doch etwas dahinter steckt, was wir nicht vermuten?

Was sagt Wusch denn dazu? Hat sie Dir zwischenzeitlich verraten, was Snape vorhat?

Harry und Remus sind aus Afrika zurück. Beide sind total braungebrannt und sehen eher danach aus, als hätten sie einen Erholungsurlaub hinter sich.

Die Todesser haben sie wohl nicht lokalisieren können, aber auch keine weiteren Aktivitäten festgestellt.

Das Ministerium will wohl einen Spezialisten hinschicken. Genaueres weiß ich nicht.

Wie wir vermutet haben, ist Remus total aus dem Häuschen wegen Tonks und dem Baby. Er lässt sie kaum noch aus dem Augen und liest ihr jeden Wunsch von den Lippen ab.

Solche Männer wünscht frau sich doch, oder?

Ron habe ich heute Morgen kurz gesehen. Er hat gegrinst wie ein Honigkuchenpferd. Dein Plan scheint also ein voller Erfolg gewesen zu sein, oder?

Leider hatte ich keine Gelegenheit mit Ron zu sprechen, da ich eine Verabredung wegen Malfoy hatte…

Ich hoffe, der Kerl gesteht bald und verschwindet wieder aus meinem Leben. So halte ich nicht mehr lange durch…

Ich zähle schon die Tage bis zum Weihnachtsball, das hält mich momentan am Leben. Nur noch drei Wochen… Ich hoffe, ich halte sie durch.

Es drückt Dich ganz feste,

Deine Hermine


	20. Kapitel 20

_Hallo!_

**_Wir danken für Eure lieben Reviews: Jannilein, Kira Gmork, not necessary, Hexe Lea, Saxas13 _**_(Willkommen!)** und CallistaEvans! Ihr seid die Besten ...**_

_Eine Runde Butterbier für alle ... Und Kekse von Wusch!_

_Viel Spaß beim nächsten Kapitel!_

_... und wenn es Euch gefallen hat, denkt ihr an das kleine Knöpfchen links unten?  
Wenn es Euch nicht gefällt, natürlich auch .._

_Und: natürlich – wie immer – spoilerfrei ...

* * *

_

Meine liebe, liebe Hermine!

Ich habe gerade Deinen Brief bekommen, und ich muss Dir sofort antworten, denn:

Jetzt weiß ich nicht, ob ich Dich trösten soll oder Dir den Kopf abreißen.

Am Besten, ich mache Beides – genau in dieser Reihenfolge.

Also als allererstes: Du weißt, dass es normalerweise für mich in Ordnung ist, wenn Du auch mal längere Zeit nicht schreibst, weil ich dann normalerweise davon ausgehen kann, Du hast einfach nur viel zu tun, und weil ich mich darauf verlassen konnte, Du meldest Dich, wenn etwas anliegt.

Und genau das hast Du diesmal aber nicht getan.

Hermine, bist Du wahnsinnig, diesen Auftrag anzunehmen? Kann nicht Jackie Dir den Gefallen tun und es übernehmen oder irgendjemand anders?

Ich meine, jetzt einmal davon abgesehen, dass er ja diesmal bewiesen hat, wer er ist und was er ist. Er hat fast einen Muggel umgebracht!

Und Du bist gerade erst über ihn hinweg (sofern man hier überhaupt von irgendetwas sprechen kann, über das Du hinweg sein solltest), und sollst seine Schuld oder Unschuld beweisen?

Und jetzt bist Du der eher diffusen Meinung, dass irgendetwas in Dir drin Dir sagt, dass er aus purer Nettigkeit freundlich und höflich ist statt aus rein taktischen Gründen.

Hermine, sieh zu, dass Du diesen Fall ganz schnell loswirst.

Bitte, tu es mir zuliebe.

Denn selbst wenn der unwahrscheinliche Fall wahr sein sollte und Draco Malfoy wirklich unschuldig ist, bist Du alles andere als objektiv. Du belastest Dich bis an die nervlichen Grenzen, und das wegen dem Frettchen Malfoy, den Todesser.

Ach Hermine, ich wünschte, ich könnte Dir helfen.

Wenn ich etwas für Dich tun kann, dann melde Dich. Ich werde es irgendwie möglich machen, zu kommen. Egal wie, auch wenn es schwierig ist im Moment, ich mache es auf alle Fälle möglich, ja?

Denn halt Dich fest, ich habe noch mehr Arbeit bekommen:

Gestern hat Minerva mich gefragt, ob es mir etwas ausmachen würde, für eine oder zwei Wochen den Unterricht für Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste mit zu übernehmen.

Ich lächle, denke also, Snape ist krank und ich kann endlich meinen Unterricht wieder in Ruhe und ohne meinen Privatoberlehrer durchführen. Da freut sich frau doch und sagt begeistert zu, oder?

Aber dann gehe ich auf meine Zimmer, und noch keine zehn Minuten später macht Wusch eine Bauchlandung in meinen Geranien.

Sie war so aufgeregt, dass sie kaum Luft holen konnte – jedenfalls scheint Snape in einer Sondermission für das Ministerium nach Afrika gehen zu sollen.

Ob er der „Spezialist" sein soll, den Harry gemeint hat? Vorstellen kann ich es mir schon, er hat ja durch die Tränke und die dunklen Künste eine solide Ausbildung auch in Bezug auf Stammesmagie und Geisterkunde bis hin zum Voodoo. Aber andersherum: Wenn nur die Hälfte von dem, was Wusch über seinen Allgemeinzustand gesagt hat, stimmt, wäre es wirklich unverantwortlich, ihn reisen zu lassen. Aber vielleicht kannst Du das für Wusch über Harry herausfinden?

Wusch bekommt jedenfalls gleich einen Herzanfall, wenn das so weitergeht.

Ohne Luft zu holen hat sie mir erzählt, ihr Severus würde sich in Gefahr begeben, er sei überhaupt nicht gesund genug, um solche Reisen zu machen und dann noch gegen dunkle Magie zu kämpfen, ihr Severus hätte ihr verboten mitzukommen, damit sie auf ihn aufpassen könnte, und habe ihr gesagt, wenn sie versuchen würde sich im Gepäck zu verstecken, würde er sie in einen Flaschenkorken verwandeln. Dann hatte sie noch ein paar interessante Ausdrücke für Albus, der wohl diesen Auftrag mit Snape besprochen haben muss...

Aber sie macht sich ernste Sorgen um Snape und hat mehrfach gesagt, er würde schon alleine die Reise nicht überstehen und dann noch die dunkle Magie und dann noch ohne seine Wusch.

Jedenfalls ist sie jetzt ernsthaft beleidigt und hat sich geschworen, bis zur Abreise nicht mehr mit Snape zu reden. Momentan hängt sie in meinem Ficus und schimpft leise vor sich hin. Ich muss einmal abwarten, ob sie gegebenenfalls vorhat, dann die ganze Woche hier einzuziehen ... Merlin!

Schon alleine deswegen wäre ich Dir dankbar, wenn Du Harry mal über diesen Auftrag ausfragen könntest.

Ansonsten gibt es hier nichts wirklich Neues – ich war zweimal mit Jeremy bei Rosmerta, aber jedes Mal hat sich ein Kollege dazugesellt, so dass es nicht wirklich zu einem Gespräch kommen konnte. Zuerst war es Minerva, dann – natürlich, wer denn sonst – meine Freundin Sibyll, die ich nicht loswerden konnte. Da kommt echte Romantik auf.

Und Remus ist glücklich? Das freut mich! Grüß die ganze Familie Lupin von mir, wenn Du sie siehst ... Und hat Jackie mal versucht, bei Harry vorzufühlen?

Ja, also, das mit Ron und Jenny hat geklappt – natürlich. Von dem Treffen selber habe ich nicht sehr viel mitbekommen, weil ich zuerst mit Professor Bahini reden musste – und als ich gekommen bin, waren die zwei schon weg.

Am nächsten Tag hat Mum die zwei schon zusammen in der Stadt getroffen.

Ich mache jetzt aber Schluss, damit die Eule heute noch weg kann.

Bitte halte mich auf dem Laufenden, ja? Es reicht, wenn Du nur ganz kurze Notizen schreibst, keine Romane, aber ich muss wissen, ob es Dir gut geht.

Pass bloß gut auf Dich auf...

Ich drücke Dich ganz fest und denke an Dich,

hab Dich lieb,

Deine Ginny

PS: Vielleicht solltest Du doch lieber Jackie fragen, ob sie Dir den Auftrag nicht abnehmen kann...


	21. Kapitel 21

_Hallo!_

**_Wir danken für Eure lieben Reviews: Satia, sarah.easy (gleich fünfmal Danke! Wie war der Urlaub?), Jannilein, Kira Gmork, Hexe Lea, Saxas13_**_**und Steppenwolf (Willkommen!)! Ihr seid die Besten ...**_

_Eine Runde Butterbier für alle ... Und Kekse von Wusch!_

_Viel Spaß beim nächsten Kapitel! Diesmal gibt es wieder ein paar mehr Briefe ..._

_... und wenn es Euch gefallen hat, denkt ihr an das kleine Knöpfchen links unten?  
Wenn es Euch nicht gefällt, natürlich auch .._

_Und: natürlich – wie immer – spoilerfrei ..._

* * *

Hallo Ginny, 

nur ganz kurz: Ich habe mich mit Harry unterhalten. Der Spezialist, den sie nach Afrika schicken wollen, ist tatsächlich Snape. Ich habe Harry gesagt, dass das keine gute Idee wäre, weil wohl zu befürchten ist, dass Snape die Reise gesundheitlich nicht durchsteht.

Harry hat mir versprochen, sich darum zu kümmern. Er wollte direkt zu Albus.

Das nur als kleiner Zwischenstand, damit Du und auch Wusch beruhigt bist.

Ich denke, Du wirst wohl erfahren, wenn sich da was tut.

Es tut mir Leid, dass ich mich nicht früher gemeldet habe wegen Malfoy. Ich weiß, dass es nicht richtig war, aber ich konnte nicht anders. Ich musste erst einmal selber damit klarkommen und den Schock verdauen. Verstehst Du?

Ich melde mich später noch einmal. Jetzt habe ich leider noch einen Termin.

Es drückt Dich,

Deine Hermine

P.S. Hältst Du mich wegen Snape auf dem Laufenden?

* * *

Hallo Hermine! 

Vielen Dank, dass Du gleich Harry gefragt hast wegen Snape.

Hoffentlich erreicht er etwas.

Wusch ist immer noch beleidigt und scheint bis auf weiteres in meinen Ficus eingezogen zu sein. Ich musste ihr versprechen, niemandem zu verraten, wo sie ist. Es ist richtig niedlich, sie will ihr Herrchen wohl schmoren lassen.

Nein, mach Dir keine Sorgen, es ist schon richtig, wenn Du Dir erst selber klar werden musst über Malfoy und seine Schuld oder Unschuld, und ich bin sicher nicht sauer, wenn Du Dich länger nicht meldest. Aber ich möchte, dass Du weißt, dass Du Dich immer bei mir melden kannst wenn Du mich brauchst.

Ich mache mir schon Sorgen, das hört sich alles nicht so einfach an für Dich. Pass bitte gut auf Dich auf, ja?

Halt mich auf dem Laufenden, ich drücke Dich,

Deine Ginny

* * *

Hermine, ich weiß, mein letzter Brief ist gerade zwei Stunden her. 

Aber ich wollte Dir gleich Bescheid sagen:

Minerva war gerade bei mir. Snape ist wohl fast durchgedreht, als Albus ihn taktvoll gefragt hat, ob er sich denn fit genug fühlt für so eine Reise.

Er muss in üblicher Snape - Manier getobt haben, ob man ihn denn jetzt ganz auf das Abstellgleis schieben will und er wisse selber sehr gut, was er sich zutrauen kann und was nicht. Dann ist er wohl aus dem Zimmer gerauscht und, ohne noch einmal mit Albus oder Minerva zu reden, direkt ins Ministerium appariert. Dort scheint er sofort in der Auslandsabteilung alles geregelt zu haben. Und wie es aussieht, sind er, Harry und Remus direkt nach Afrika weitergereist.

Weißt Du, wie das vorgesehen war?

Wäre der Abfahrttermin wirklich heute schon?

Was werden die Drei dort unten machen müssen – und wie gefährlich wird es für Snape?

Ich gehe mich jetzt um Wusch kümmern und ihr vorsichtig beibringen, dass Snape schon weg ist.

Ich drücke Dich!

Ginny

* * *

Hallo Ginny, 

irgendwie hätte ich mir denken können, dass Snape so reagiert. Ist ja auch irgendwie nachvollziehbar. Ich hoffe, dass sich alles wieder einrenkt.

Remus schien, wie Tonks erzählt hat, übrigens auch sehr besorgt um Snape gewesen zu sein, was mich für den Moment ziemlich verwundert hat. Aber er hat versprochen, auf ihn aufzupassen...

Was sagt den Wusch? Wie hat sie es verkraftet? Ich hoffe, sie beruhigt sich schnell wieder. Pass gut auf sie auf, ok?

Ich habe irgendwie das dumpfe Gefühl, dass Snape sie braucht. Weißt Du, wenn Wusch so schmollen kann und sich von Snape zurückzieht, um ihn zu ärgern, dann scheint sie schon zu wissen, dass sie ihm etwas bedeutet und sie ihm wichtig ist.

O Merlin, das war jetzt ein langer Satz. Ich hoffe, Du verstehst, was ich meine.

Ich bin froh, dass Du mir nicht böse bist, weil ich nicht direkt zu Dir gekommen bin. Beim nächsten Mal informiere ich Dich direkt. Versprochen!

Gib mir schnell Antwort, wenn Du etwas Neues weißt!

Deine Hermine

* * *

Hallo Hermine! 

Ich bin froh, dass Remus und Harry ein bisschen auf Snape aufpassen.

Hältst Du mich auf dem Laufenden, wenn Du etwas hörst?

Ich melde mich auch gleich, wenn es etwas Neues gibt.

Natürlich hast Du Recht, eigentlich kann ich seine Reaktion sehr gut nachvollziehen. Ich verstehe es wirklich, dass er wütend war und einfach gefahren ist, um es sich und allen anderen zu beweisen, was er zu leisten vermag – gerade wenn man überlegt, was Wusch erzählt hat – wie sehr er sich in der Öffentlichkeit zusammennimmt, damit keiner etwas merkt.

Wusch ist außer sich, sie sitzt hier auf meinem Schreibtisch und weint sich die Augen aus dem Kopf. Und ich habe nichts, womit ich sie trösten kann. Aber hoffentlich melden sich Remus und Harry bald.

Bis bald,

ich denke an Dich,

Ginny


	22. Kapitel 22

_Hallo!_

**_Wir danken für Eure lieben Reviews: Satia Entreri, sarah.easy, Jannilein, Saxas13, Kira Gmork, Steppenwolf, Hexe Lea und not necessary! Ihr seid die Besten ..._**

_Eine Runde Butterbier für alle ... Und Kekse von Wusch (Ups, nee doch nicht. Hat sie leider schon aufgefuttert…)!_

_Viel Spaß beim nächsten Kapitel! Diesmal gibt es wieder ein paar mehr Briefe ...  
__... und wenn es Euch gefallen hat, denkt ihr an das kleine Knöpfchen links unten?  
Wenn es Euch nicht gefällt, natürlich auch .._

_Und: natürlich – wie immer – spoilerfrei ..._

* * *

Hallo Ginny, 

es geht mittlerweile schon auf Mitternacht zu und ich denke, ich sollte langsam mal nach Hause gehen. Hier im Ministerium huschen schon die Hauselfen herum und machen sauber.

Ich wollte Dir aber noch schnell eine letzte Statusmeldung geben.

Tonks hat mich eben angefloht. Remus, Harry und Snape sind vor ein paar Stunden wohlbehalten in Afrika angekommen und suchen nun nach diesen dunklen Magiern. Sobald sie ihn gefunden haben, wollen sie sich melden. Dann wäre der Auftrag ja zumindest für Snape eigentlich beendet.

Ich hoffe, sie finden ihn schnell. Ich mache mir nämlich schon irgendwie Sorgen um Snape … Ist schon seltsam, dass man sich um jemanden sorgt, der so ist wie Snape.

Konntest Du Wusch ein wenig beruhigen? Ich habe noch eine Packung Kekse in meiner Schreibtischschublade gefunden. Ich schicke sie zusammen mit dem Brief. Vielleicht beruhigt das Wusch ein bisschen.

Ich melde mich morgen im Laufe des Tages, wenn ich mit Tonks gesprochen habe. Falls Du vorher etwas erfährst, kannst Du Dich ja melden. Ich habe das abgeklärt: Du kannst die Eileule vom Ministerium solange behalten und sie mit einer Antwort zurückschicken.

Versuche ein bisschen zu schlafen, ok?

Liebe Grüße an Dich und Wusch schickt

Hermine

P.S. Ich soll Dir viele Grüße von Deinem Dad ausrichten. Er war eben kurz hier und hat etwas abgegeben.

* * *

Liebe Hermine! 

Vielen Dank für die Kekse ... Wusch hat sie ohne Luft zu holen in den Mund gestopft und mir den ganzen Schreibtisch voll gekrümelt, und jetzt schläft sie endlich einmal.

Die Idee mit der Eileule ist prima. Ich nutze sie jetzt auch noch nicht, sondern hebe sie mir auf, wenn wir sie einmal dringend brauchen. Etwas Neues habe ich noch nicht gehört...

Du hast Recht, das ist eigentlich eigenartig, wenn man darüber nachdenkt: wir setzten Himmel und Hölle in Bewegung, weil wir uns um Professor Severus Snape Sorgen machen.

Ich meine, ich bin mir noch nicht ganz sicher, ob ich mir wirklich Sorgen um ihn mache oder ob ich das ganze nur seiner verrückten kleinen Flederratte zuliebe tue.

Aber eigentlich ist beides ein bisschen eigenartig, und wahrscheinlich ist von beidem ein bisschen der Fall.

Aber Du kannst Dir trotzdem nicht vorstellen, wie erleichtert ich war, dass Remus versprochen hat, ein bisschen auf Snape aufzupassen. Und wie dankbar ...

Ich lege mich jetzt auch aufs Ohr.

Sobald ich etwas Neues höre, melde ich mich ... und Du hältst mich auch auf dem Laufenden, ja?

Es wäre schön, wenn Du jetzt da wärst.

Hab Dich lieb,

Ginny

* * *

Hallo Ginny, 

ich bin gerade im Ministerium angekommen und direkt in Harry gerannt. Er hat mir erzählt, dass sie den dunklen Magier wohl gefunden haben, aber Snape verletzt worden sei und dass er und Remus ihn gestern Nacht nach Hogwarts zurück gebracht haben. Harry wollte mir keine Details nennen, aber er sagt, dass Remus in Hogwarts geblieben ist…

Was ist denn da los? Was ist mit Snape passiert?

Weißt Du Näheres? Warum haben sie den dunklen Magier erst nach drei Tagen gefunden? Das ist alles sehr, sehr merkwürdig. Ich sitze hier echt wie auf heißen Kohlen – ist schon merkwürdig, zumal es sich ja „nur" um Snape handelt…

Ich versuche gleich mal Jackie auszufragen. Vielleicht weiß sie ja mehr.

Grüße Wusch von mir!

Deine (ziemlich verwirrte) Hermine

P.S. Wenn Du magst, komme ich heute Abend wieder zu Dir. Dann können wir wieder gemeinsam ausharren. Hat vor zwei Tagen ja auch gut funktioniert – bin sogar pünktlich im Büro gewesen und meine Nachbarin schaut sicher gerne nach Krummbein… Sag mir einfach Bescheid, ok?

* * *

Hallo Hermine! 

Danke für Deinen Brief! Ich habe mich natürlich gleich auf den Weg gemacht, Remus gesucht und in der Krankenstation gefunden.

Remus hatte vielleicht eine Stunde zuvor Snape bei Poppy abgeliefert. Poppy war gerade dabei, sich um ihn zu kümmern, also weiß ich hier nichts Näheres...

Aber Snape hatte wohl den Auftrag, an dem Harry und Remus schon die ganzen Monate gearbeitet haben, mit Hilfe von irgendeiner alten afrikanischen Stammesmagie innerhalb relativ kurzer Zeit ausgeführt und die Anhänger Voldemorts gefunden. Er ist aber, bevor er Harry oder Remus informieren konnte, in eine direkte Auseinandersetzung mit einigen der dunklen Magier geraten, zu der Remus und Harry wohl gerade dazu gekommen sind.

Zu dritt haben sie diese Anhänger Voldemorts wohl gut und sicher besiegen können, aber Snape hatte wohl schon eine Weile die Stellung gehalten. Remus hat sich nicht näher darüber ausgelassen, aber er scheint sich echte und ehrliche Sorgen um Snape zu machen.

Wusch ist verzweifelt, und jetzt zeigt sie ein wirklich schlechtes Gewissen, weil sie sich nicht von „ihrem Severus" verabschiedet hat, bevor er gefahren ist.

Aber ich denke, wenn ich versuche, eine Flederratte in den Krankenflügel zu schmuggeln, bringt Poppy mich um.

Ich versuche mich, um alles zu kümmern...

Ginny

* * *

_Und klickt auch beim nächsten Mal wieder rein, wenn es heißt "Liebe Hermine, liebe Ginny". So, freiwillige vor, die den Eulendreck wegmachen... Meldet Euch per Review bei uns ;-)_


	23. Kapitel 23

_Hallo!_  
_**Wir danken Euch für Eure lieben Reviews: not necessary, Steppenwolf, Kira Gmork, sarah.easy, HexeLea, Jannilein und Saxas 13! Ihr seid die Besten ...**_  
_Eine Runde Butterbier für alle ... Außerdem haben wir natürlich mal wieder Keksnachschub besorgt ... _

_Viel Spaß beim nächsten Kapitel! _  
_... und wenn es Euch gefallen hat, denkt ihr an das kleine Knöpfchen links unten? Wenn es Euch nicht gefällt, natürlich auch .._  
_Und: natürlich - wie immer - spoilerfrei ..._

* * *

Hallo Hermine! 

Ich weiß immer noch nicht, was ich zu Dir sagen soll.

Ich glaube, ich war noch nie so froh wie vorgestern, als Du einfach vor meiner Tür gestanden bist. Mir ging es wirklich nicht gut, aber ich wusste nicht, ob es Dir wirklich passt, direkt noch einen Abend nach Hogwarts zu kommen. Ich weiß ja, dass Du momentan selber mehr als genug zu tun hast, und da hätte ich Dich jetzt nicht unbedingt noch einen Abend hierher gebeten – und ich habe mich so gefreut, dass Du da warst, dass wir den ganzen Abend einfach noch einmal nutzen konnten, über Gott und die Welt zu reden, uns abzulenken, von Snape, von Wusch, von Malfoy, von der Arbeit und von allem.

Mittlerweile haben sich die Wogen hier etwas geglättet.

Minerva hat mich jetzt noch einmal gebeten, den Unterricht in Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste mit zu übernehmen. Das war ja durch diese etwas ungeplante Afrikareise erst einmal ausgesetzt worden.

Ich habe also meine ganzen Sachen zusammengepackt und mich am nächsten Morgen auf den Weg in die Krankenstation zu Snape gemacht, um mir seinen Unterrichtsplan zu holen.

Poppy hat mich nur deswegen ausnahmsweise zu ihm gelassen – normalerweise schirmt sie noch jeden Besuch ab. Er wirkt auch noch ziemlich angeschlagen, und in der Krankenhauskleidung wirkt man ja sowieso noch bleicher als normal. Er sah richtig schlecht aus.

Natürlich war das erste, was er gesagt hat, wie ich auf die Idee komme, seinen Unterricht übernehmen zu wollen – als ob es mein Einfall gewesen wäre. Danke auch.

Und wie meine Noten in Verteidigung denn bitte noch schnell gewesen wären. So schlecht scheint es ihm also gar nicht mehr zu gehen.

Ich war schon kurz davor, einfach aus dem Raum zu gehen und halt einfach nach Lehrbuch zu unterrichten, ohne Rücksicht auf Verluste. Aber er hat mir dann doch seinen Lehrplan diktiert, um mich danach ziemlich deutlich vor die Tür zu komplimentieren.

Aber ich hatte doch noch ein Versprechen zu erfüllen. Du kannst Dir sicher denken, was es war ... Also gehe ich noch kurz demonstrativ zum Fenster, betone, dass ein bisschen frische Luft jedem Krankenzimmer gut tut und klappe das obere Fenster auf. Noch während er vor sich hin schimpft über Erkältung, Husten, Schnupfen, Halsweh, Zug holen und Muskelverspannungen, schießt schon Wusch durch den Spalt, klebt förmlich an seiner Brust und bringt ihn mit einem Wortschwall, wie Leid ihr alles tut, wie es ihm gehe, ob er sehr krank sei und ob er ihr böse ist, zum Schweigen.

Und weißt Du was? Es war ... irgendwie komisch. In diesem Augenblick hat man gespürt, warum Wusch so sehr an ihm hängt. Er hat mit ihr geredet, ruhig und ernsthaft, wie mit einem erwachsenen Menschen.

Nein, anders: eigentlich sogar ruhiger, als ich ihn je habe mit überhaupt einem Menschen reden sehen.

Ich habe die Zwei dann alleine gelassen.

Nun ja, ich unterrichte jetzt also zwei Fächer, Wusch wohnt bei mir, bis Snape wieder in seine Räume zurückkehrt, und alles andere wird sich auch wieder einspielen...

Wie geht es bei Dir mittlerweile?

Was macht der Beruf? Und der Fall Malfoy?

Ich denke an Dich und danke Dir noch einmal für Deinen Spontanbesuch ... Du bist die Beste!

Viele liebe Grüße,

es drückt Dich

Ginny

* * *

Liebe Ginny, 

ich hoffe Dir geht es immer noch so gut, wie Du in Deinem letzten Brief angedeutet hast.

Wie ich Dir schon gesagt habe, hat es mir überhaupt nichts ausgemacht, noch einen Abend nach Hogwarts zu kommen. Du bist doch meine beste Freundin und wenn ich Dir irgendwie helfen kann, dann tue ich das auch. Verstanden?

Außerdem haben mir die Stunden, wo ich mal an etwas anderes denken konnte, als an meine Arbeit auch sehr gut getan.

Dafür muss ich Dir – und auch Wusch sehr danken! Grüß die Kleine lieb von mir, ja!

Und Krummbein scheint es auch gut getan zu haben…

Ja, Du liest richtig! Ich habe Dir doch erzählt, dass ich eine neue Nachbarin habe, die in die Wohnung neben mir gezogen ist. Sie hatte sich an dem Abend ja bereit erklärt, ein Auge auf Krummbein zu werfen. Ich hatte nicht gewusst, dass sie auch eine Katze hat. Eine kleine Katzendame, schneeweiß mit roten Augen und total flauschigem Fell. Einfach nur niedlich. Perle heißt sie.

Ich glaube Krummbein hat die Kleine kurzerhand adoptiert. Meine Nachbarin sagte, dass er sehr fürsorglich zu ihr war uns sie sich sogar seinen Katzenkorb geteilt haben.

Seitdem steht Krummbein immer maunzend an der Tür und will zu Perle.

Richtig niedlich…

Du siehst, hier ist alles bestens und weiteren Besuchen bei Dir würde nichts im Wege stehen.

Was Du da von Snape, schreibst klingt so, als wäre er schon wieder ganz der alte Giftzahn. Am liebsten würde ich ihm dafür einen schönen Fluch an den Hals hetzen.

So ein Idiot!

Anstatt froh darüber zu sein, dass Du ihm hilfst und ihn vertrittst, zieht er so eine Show ab…

Und dann seine Begegnung mit Wusch? Hm, sehr merkwürdig. Wieso kann er zu so einem Tier nett sein? Ok, ich glaube nicht, dass irgendein normaler Mensch böse zu Wusch sein kann, aber Snape ist ja wohl alles andere als normal… Sehr merkwürdig.

Wie ist denn die Lage mittlerweile? Wird Dir das nicht alles zuviel? Dein Unterricht, die Vertretung, Wusch? Ich meine, das ist doch alles eine Belastung für Dich, oder?

Was sagt Snape eigentlich dazu, dass Wusch sich mit Dir angefreundet hat? Wenn sie bei ihm genauso gesprächig ist wie bei Dir, dann weiß er doch sicherlich schon längst davon. Hat er mal eine blöde Bemerkung fallen lassen?

Hier ist übrigens noch alles beim Alten.

Ich habe Dir ja erzählt, dass mein Chef mir den Fall „Malfoy" nicht abnehmen will. Angeblich sind keine Kapazitäten frei…

Na ja, ich versuche das Beste daraus zumachen.

Wenn ich versuche mit Malfoy zu reden, beteuert er immer nur seine Unschuld und hält an seiner Aussage fest, dass er dem Mann nur helfen wollte. So langsam weiß ich nicht mehr, ob er wirklich lügt…

Mein Verstand sagt, dass er es tut. Aber mein Gefühl glaubt ihm. Wenn ich ihm in die Augen sehe, dann sehe ich es; er sagt die Wahrheit.

Kennst Du das Gefühl, dass man in den Augen lesen kann, ob jemand lügt oder nicht? Er…Draco… ich meine, Malfoy schaut mich immer so seltsam an. So…irgendwie verletzt und unglücklich und…

Ach, ich weiß auch nicht. Es ist merkwürdig.

Sein Verhalten ist so untypisch für ihn. Es passt einfach nicht zu dem Malfoy, den wir aus der Schule kennen. Es ist, als hätte er einen Zwillingsbruder, der das krasse Gegenteil zu ihm ist.

Gestern haben wir über unsere Begegnung gesprochen. Er war total lieb und hat herumgescherzt. Wirklich sehr merkwürdig.

Und weißt Du was? Er hat mitbekommen, wie ich vor ein paar Wochen dieses Lokal verlassen habe. Wie peinlich. Ich glaube, ich bin puterrot vor Scham geworden. Aber er hat nur gelächelt und gemeint, dass könnte jedem Mal passieren.

Na ja, ich habe die Gelegenheit dann genutzt und ihn gefragt, warum seine Freundin ihn denn nicht besuchen käme. Er hat mich nur verwundert angesehen und gemeint, er hätte keine Freundin.

Sehr merkwürdig. Hat er mich da schon wieder angelogen?

Ich weiß es nicht.

Ich weiß nur, dass ich das ganze nicht mehr lange durchstehe.

Ich hoffe, es tut sich bald etwas.

Naja, lass uns das Thema wechseln: Was machen Ron und Jenny? Ich sehe die anderen im Moment viel zu selten und bin gar nicht mehr auf dem aktuellen Stand. Irgendwie sind sie alle zurzeit mit sich selber beschäftigt: Remus und Tonks, Harry und Jackie. Ron und Jenny. Neville und Hannah…

Wir sind Singles, die von lauter Paaren umgeben, Ginny und ich sehe kein Anzeichen dafür, dass sich das so schnell ändert.

Was sollen wir nur machen?

Ach, da fällt mir ein: Was ist mit Jeremy? Hat sich noch etwas getan? Vielleicht muss ich den vorherigen Absatz ja streichen und ich bin die einzige, die noch solo ist…

Also, sag schon!

Ganz liebe Grüße an Dich und Wusch senden

Krummbein & Hermine

P.S. Ich habe noch Kekse für Wusch besorgt. Lasst sie euch schmecken…


	24. Kapitel 24

_Hallo!_  
**_Wir danken Euch für Eure lieben Reviews: sarah.easy, steppenwolf, saxas13, hexelea, kira gmork und not necessary! _**

_Eine Runde Butterbier, Kuchen, Muffins und alles, was ihr Euch sonst noch wünscht für alle ... _

_Viel Spaß beim nächsten Kapitel! _  
_... und wenn es Euch gefallen hat, denkt ihr an das kleine Knöpfchen links unten? Wenn es Euch nicht gefällt, natürlich auch .._  
_Und: natürlich - wie immer – spoilerfrei (aber heute mit viel Snape und Draco) ..._

* * *

Liebe Hermine! 

Vielen Dank für Deinen Brief und für die Kekse. Ich habe anschließend trotz Sauberkeitszauber noch zwei Stunden lang Krümel in allen Ritzen gefunden, aber Wusch ist einfach zu niedlich, wenn sie dasitzt und futtert.

Ich habe aber auch noch welche abbekommen, sie waren wirklich sehr lecker.

Aber es geht Wusch jetzt deutlich besser, seit Snape wieder hier ist und sie sich wohl auch ausgesprochen haben.

Er weiß, dass Wusch hier wohnt, aber keiner von den zweien hat sich mir gegenüber deswegen geäußert. Es wird von beiden einfach als gegeben hingenommen, und ich freue mich, ich mag Wusch und ohne sie würde mir mittlerweile wirklich etwas fehlen.

Es scheint Snape wohl auch besser zu gehen, er ist übellaunig wie eh. Ich war heute früh noch einmal wegen seines Unterrichtsplans auf der Krankenstation, weil Poppy ihn ja noch nicht aufstehen lassen will, und ich denke, jemand der so von Sarkasmus tropft wie er, kann sich nicht wirklich krank fühlen.

Aber es war auch mal wieder typisch: Irgendwie scheint Poppy ja davon auszugehen, dass er sowieso keinen Besuch bekommt. Jedenfalls hat sie es versäumt, die Tür zu verschließen, und ich platze natürlich mitten in die morgendliche ... na ja ... Körperpflege.

Ich habe natürlich sofort einen roten Kopf bekommen, habe mich entschuldigt und bin raus, aber ich kann Dir sagen, dass, wenn man von seinen Narben schließen kann, Remus sicher nicht übertrieben hat.

Ich bin dann wieder rein, als Poppy fertig war, und durfte mir erst einmal einen fünfminütigen Vortrag über Heilmagier anhören, die nicht mitdenken können oder wollen. Dann kam er nahtlos auf die Tatsache, dass er es sowieso überflüssig findet, noch im Bett zu bleiben oder auf der Krankenstation und dass ich den Unterricht nicht länger als eine Woche zu planen bräuchte, dann würde er sich schon wieder selber um alles kümmern. Anschließend hat er mir dann doch auch noch meine drei Fragen beantwortet.

Poppy hat vor der Tür gemeint, dass sie ihn mit Sicherheit vor Weihnachten nicht mehr unterrichten lassen wird. Vielen Dank auch.

Und Krummbein hat sich eine Freundin zugelegt? Dass ist ja fein. Dann geht es ihm ja wieder richtig gut.

Ron und Jenny waren mittlerweile gemeinsam bei meinen Eltern. Mum war begeistert von ihr, und ich denke, die Zeichen stehen wirklich gut.

Aber Du hast Recht, wenn ich mich momentan so umsehe, sehe ich auch gerade meine Felle davon schwimmen. Wir sind momentan von lauter glücklichen Paaren und von Schwangeren umgeben.

Zu allem Überfluss habe ich gestern auch noch eine Eule von Percy und seiner Frau Penelope bekommen, die im Übrigen jetzt auch schon wieder schwanger ist. Erinnerst Du Dich noch an das letzte Weihnachtsfest? Als ich zwischen ihr und Mum gesessen habe.

Und Penelope hat den Abend eröffnet mit dem Satz „Na, Ginny, was macht dein Liebesleben?", hat mir dann den ganzen Abend erzählt, dass eine Frau erst dann glücklich ist, wenn sie das Ziel ihres Lebens erreicht hat, also einen Mann, der für sie sorgt, und dass ein weiblicher Single unnatürlich sei. Und meine biologische Uhr wurde auch mehrfach erwähnt.

Als ich ihr geantwortet habe, dass ich mein Geld im Moment ganz gut selber verdienen könne, war sie ziemlich beleidigt. Jedenfalls hat mir jetzt diese freudige Nachricht (die natürlich mit entsprechend süffisantem Unterton formuliert war) den Rest gegeben.

Ja, Jeremy hat gestern gefragt, wann wir wieder zusammen ausgehen, aber ich bin im Moment mit den beiden Unterrichtsfächern so ausgelastet, dass ich Angst habe, ich würde im Restaurant einschlafen. Und ich fürchte, dass würde keinen sehr anziehenden Eindruck auf ihn machen. Also habe ich das erst einmal auf nächste Woche verschoben.

Meine Grundstimmung ist also mehr als nur frustriert.

Aber ich bin ja eigentlich so am Arbeiten, dass mir das gar nicht mehr auffällt. Zeit für schlechte Laune habe ich keine mehr, und wenn ich wirklich den Kopf hängen lasse, sorgt momentan Wusch dafür, dass es mir bald wieder besser geht.

Was macht Deine Arbeit, sprich: der Fall Draco Malfoy?

Du kannst sagen was Du willst, aber es tut Dir nicht gut, an diesem Fall zu arbeiten. Und ich kann mir auch nicht vorstellen, dass Du im Moment ganz objektiv bist. Was soll heißen, er hat keine Freundin? Hat er sich kurz vor der Tat noch schnell von seiner Barbie Puppe getrennt?

Aber vielleicht bin ich ja genauso wenig objektiv wie Du ... Irgendwie kann und will ich Draco Malfoy auch nicht positiv sehen, wenn ich genauer darüber nachdenke.

Ich muss immer noch daran denken, wie gemein er und seine ganzen Freunde zu Ron waren, als er so stolz war, endlich Hüter geworden zu sein. Und an Seidenschnabel. Und Hagrid. Und ... an so viel. Vielleicht kann ich ihm deswegen in meinem Kopf keine Chance geben.

Und vielleicht sieht ja wirklich alles ganz anders aus, wenn Du Dich selber mit ihm unterhältst. Ich meine, ich habe ihn seit seinem Abschluss nicht mehr gesehen...

Je mehr ich darüber nachdenke, umso schwieriger wird das Ganze.

Weißt Du was? Vielleicht kannst Du ja wirklich am Wochenende oder so noch mal vorbei kommen...

Das wäre richtig schön, und ich glaube, es tut uns beiden gut...

Schau mal nach, ob Du Lust und Zeit dazu hast.

Bis dahin drückt Dich

Deine Ginny

* * *

Liebe Ginny, 

ich muss mal kurz an Deinen Geschmack appellieren:

Du siehst Snape bei der Morgentoilette? Also quasi nackt! Und Du lebst noch? Bist nicht auf der Stelle tot umgefallen?

Wahnsinn…

Nein, ich meine er ernst. Du und Snape, ihr scheint euch ja immer näher zu kommen. Ich meine, Du übernimmst seinen Unterricht, versorgst sein Haustier, besuchst ihm auf der Krankenstation, siehst ihm beim Waschen zu… und obendrein behandelt er Dich wie den letzten Dreck – das muss doch Liebe sein ;-)

Weißt Du, ich bin froh, dass es zwischen Ron und Jenny so gut läuft und sogar Deine Mutter begeistert ist. Das wird mir den Umgang mit Deiner Familie sicher erleichtern. Du weißt ja, wie sehr ich Deine Familie mag, aber irgendwie hat da immer etwas zwischen mir und Deiner Mutter gestanden.

Schade, dass Du im Moment so wenig Zeit für Jeremy hast. Ihr beiden würdet wirklich gut zusammenpassen (wie oft habe ich Dir das jetzt schon gesagt/geschrieben? Sicher hundert Mal, oder?). Aber was nicht sein soll, das soll eben nicht sein – noch nicht.

Ich hoffe für Dich/euch, dass Snape bald wieder gesund ist und Du wieder mehr Zeit für die wirklich wichtigen Dinge im Leben hast…

Na ja, vielleicht ergibt sich auf dem Weihnachtsball ja etwas – ich werde mir was überlegen…

Es gibt übrigens Neuigkeiten im Fall „Malfoy".

Der Muggel, Howard Trump, ist vorgestern aufgewacht und hat ausgesagt, dass er von drei dunkelhaarigen Männern angegriffen und verprügelt wurden ist. Dann sei wohl ein blonder Mann aufgetaucht und habe ihm geholfen, indem er die drei Männer in die Flucht getrieben hat.

Trump wollte sich daraufhin wohl bei dem blonden Mann bedanken, hat dann aber das Bewusstsein verloren.

Ich weiß nicht, inwieweit man das alles für bare Münze nehmen kann, was er sagt. Du weißt ja, dass man nach einer so schweren Verletzung und wochenlangem Koma sich nicht unbedingt an alles genau erinnern kann. Man erfindet schon mal Dinge dazu, lässt Sachen weg oder erinnert sich an Sachen, die so gar nicht gewesen sind…

Aber wie dem auch sei: Die Aussage deckt sich mit der von Malfoy. Außerdem erklärt das, warum die Kollegen mit dem _Prior Incantado_ nichts außer ein paar _Stupor_ ausfindig machen konnten, die Draco abgefeuert hat. Mir kam es schon die ganze Zeit schleierhaft vor, wie die Verletzung von Trump damit zusammenpassen.

Auf jeden Fall ist Draco gestern entlassen wurden. Ich war diejenige, die ihm die gute Nachricht und seinen Zauberstab überbringen durfte. Ganz toll! Ich war echt begeistert, als mein Chef mir die Akte auf den Tisch legte und die „gute Nachricht" überbrachte.

Draco, war zunächst wie immer: Nicht leicht zu durchschauen, aber höflich und zuvorkommend. Wir haben ein bisschen über alte Zeiten gesprochen und sind darauf irgendwie in Streit geraten.

Erinnerst Du Dich noch an die _Potter stinkt - Sticker_?

Malfoy ist der Überzeugung, dass die Stickeraktion völlig gerechtfertigt gewesen wäre. Er wollte einfach nicht einsehen, wie sehr er Harry damit verletzt hat. Total uneinsichtig…

Na ja, ich habe das Gespräch denn abgebrochen, ihm seinen Zauberstab und die Entlassungspapiere auf den Tisch geknallt und habe mich ohne ein Wort zu sagen umgedreht und bin gegangen.

Jetzt ist er endlich weg und der Alltag, die Routine könnten wieder Einzug halten.

Könnten…

Aber irgendwie fühle ich mich jetzt wieder total leer. Ich habe zu nichts mehr Lust und kann mich kaum aufraffen, morgens aufzustehen, um zur Arbeit zu apparieren. Ich habe keine Ahnung, warum das so ist.

Eigentlich müsste ich doch erleichtert sein, oder? Warum bin ich es dann nicht?

Verfluchst Du mich, wenn ich Dir jetzt sage, dass ich Malfoy vermisse? Ich meine, ich glaube nicht, dass ich ihn als Person vermisse, oder so. Es sind vielmehr die täglichen Besuche bei ihm, die sich wie ein Fixpunkt durch die letzten Wochen gezogen haben. Ich wusste in den vergangenen Tagen immer schon, was auf mich zukam, wenn ich morgens die Augen aufgeschlagen habe. Da war eine gewisse Routine in meinem Tagesablauf, an die ich mich gewöhnt habe.

Jetzt ist es wieder so, dass ich morgens nicht weiß, was der Tag so bringen wird; etwas, was doch bis vor ein paar Monaten noch der Ausschlag dafür war, dass ich diesen Job angenommen habe. Warum zählt das jetzt nicht mehr?

Denkst Du, das ist ein Signal für mich, dass ich mich nach etwas Neuem umschauen soll?

Aber nach was?

Meinst Du, Du hast am Wochenende ein bisschen Zeit für mich? Ich glaube, ich brauche wieder eine Portion „Hogwarts", um meine Gedanken zu sortieren.

Ich muss jetzt leider Schluss machen. Mein Chef hat ein Meeting einberufen. Es geht um irgendwelche Neuerungen in der Abteilung. Wir sollen vergrößert werden. Ich bin mal gespannt, was sich da tut.

Ach ja, ich soll Dir viele Grüße von Jackie bestellen. Sie sitzt gerade vor mir und drängelt mich Schluss zu machen. Du kennst sie ja ;-)

Liebe Grüße an Dich und Wusch schickt Dir

Deine Hermine

P.S. Jackie bringt mich um: Ich bin immer noch hier. Gerade kam eine weiße Schleiereule ins Büro geflogen. Sie hat mir einen riesigen Blumenstrauß gebracht. „Vielen Dank für die nette Gastfreundschaft! D."

Kannst Du mir sagen, was das soll? Will der Kerl mich verarschen oder was?

* * *

_So, und bevor wir Euch entlassen, möchte ich (dat Nici) noch ein bisschen Werbung machen. Für alle HG/DM Fans hat Mariacharly eine schöne Geschichte geschrieben, die im Moment bis Kapitel 4 online ist (da ich schon in etwa weiß, wie sie ausgeht, kann ich guten Gewissens sagen, dass sie super ist!). Also, wer Lust hat, kann ja mal reinschauen. Maria freut sich bestimmt... Die Geschichte heißt "Objects in a rear view mirror"_


	25. Kapitel 25

_Hallo!_

_**Wir danken Euch für Eure lieben Reviews: HexeLea, Kira Gmork, Saxas13, sarah.easy, Steppenwolf und CallistaEvans (wow ... und das gleich sechsmal! Vielen Dank!). **Eine Runde Butterbier, Kuchen, Muffins und alles, was ihr Euch sonst noch wünscht steht auch schon wieder bereit ;) ... _

_Viel Spaß beim nächsten Kapitel! ... und wenn es Euch gefallen hat, denkt ihr an das kleine Knöpfchen links unten? Wenn es Euch nicht gefällt, natürlich auch .._ _Und: natürlich - wie immer - spoilerfrei _

* * *

Liebe Hermine,

nach dem Brief habe ich mich erst einmal hingesetzt.

Natürlich freue ich mich für Dich, dass Malfoy doch unschuldig ist.

Auch wenn ich zugeben muss, dass ein grundsätzliches Misstrauen meinerseits diesem Mann gegenüber wohl immer bleiben wird, kann ich verstehen, dass Du jetzt doch erleichtert bist.

Und dass Deine Gefühle noch immer ein bisschen zwiespältig sind, dürfte wohl auch normal sein.

Aber – ja, jetzt kommt das große Aber: Was sollten die Blumen?

Hast Du noch einmal etwas von ihm gehört? Denk an seine Barbiepuppe – auch wenn er zehn Mal nicht wissen wollte, von wem Du sprichst!

Doch, ein gemeinsames Wochenende würde uns beiden, und ganz sicher auch mir sehr gut tun ... die Situation hier ist unverändert, Poppy hat Snape zwar in seine eigenen Räume zurück gelassen, aber unterrichten wird er wohl die nächsten Wochen nicht mehr, und der doppelte Unterricht nimmt jetzt, wenn sich die Weihnachtsferien langsam nähern, doch eine Menge Zeit und Nerven in Anspruch.

Und seit er wieder in seine Räume verschwunden ist, kann ich Snape noch nicht einmal mehr fragen, wenn es um die Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste geht ... er hat sich völlig abgeschottet, und Wusch ist im Moment wohl doch zu sehr mit ihrem Herrn beschäftigt, als dass ich sie hier zu sehen bekäme. Die Hauselfen reichen keine Nachrichten weiter, und ich stehe alleine da.

So ein richtig schönes Wochenende wäre einfach zu gut, um wahr zu sein.

Wir könnten uns auch mal wieder in der Winkelgasse umschauen, was meinst Du?

Ich brauche auch für den Ball noch ein neues Kleid, und wenn Du Lust hast, mir beim Aussuchen zu helfen, würde mich das sehr freuen. Ich muss mich doch herausputzen...

Melde Dich einfach bei mir, ob und wann Du Zeit hast!

Fühle Dich gedrückt von

Deiner Ginny

PS: Nein, es ist immer noch nicht lustig, wenn Du mich mit Snape aufzuziehen versuchst...

* * *

Liebe Ginny,

vielen Dank für Deinen Brief!

Ich bin froh, dass ich mit meinem Misstrauen Malfoy gegenüber nicht alleine da stehe. Jackie ist sofort ins Schwärmen geraten, als sie das mit dem Blumenstrauß mitbekommen hat. Sie meinte, dass es ja so süß von ihm wäre und ich mich doch unbedingt mal mit ihm treffen solle…

Na ja, Du kennst ja Jackie und ihr Gottvertrauen in das männliche Geschlecht. Und außerdem weiß sie ja nicht, wie Malfoy früher war (oder sogar immer noch ist)

Ich denke, ich bin da erst einmal vorsichtig und warte ab, was da noch so kommt. Wer weiß, vielleicht wollte er mich wirklich nur verarschen und sitzt jetzt mit seiner Barbiepuppe zuhause und lacht sich über mich tot.

Nein, da bin ich vorsichtig… (Kannst deswegen Stolz auf mich sein ;-))

Aber ich muss Dir trotzdem gestehen, dass ich letzte Nacht wieder von Draco geträumt habe – ja, ich weiß: Schlag mich!

Wir waren zusammen Essen und sind anschließend noch im Mondschein spazieren gegangen. Wir haben geredet und gelacht und irgendwann sind wir an einen Waldrand gekommen und haben ein Einhorn gesehen…

Das war ja so romantisch.

Später hat er mich nach Hause gebracht und zum Abschied geküsst. (Ich bekomme jetzt noch Gänsehaut, wenn ich daran denke).

Sag mal, ist das normal? Sollte ich einen Psychologen aufsuchen und mich mal durchchecken lassen?

Ich meine, bei jedem anderen wäre das ja in Ordnung, aber bei Malfoy…

Lass uns das Thema wechseln:

Snape ist also wieder in seinen Räumen und kuriert sich aus? Das hört sich doch nach einer guten Nachricht an. Na ja, gut, weil es ihm ja offensichtlich wieder ein bisschen besser geht. Schlecht, weil er immer noch nicht so fit ist, um den Unterricht wieder zu übernehmen.

Ich kann mir gut vorstellen, dass das ein ganz schöner Stress für Dich ist. Du Arme! Sind die Schüler denn wenigstens einigermaßen umgänglich oder darfst Du Dich mit ihnen auch noch rumärgern?

Deine Idee mit dem Wochenende hört sich prima an. Meinst Du, Minerva lässt Dich für die Zeit vom Schloss verschwinden? Du könntest zu mir kommen, wenn Du magst. Falls es nicht klappt, komme ich auch gerne wieder nach Hogwarts.

Sag mir einfach Bescheid, wenn Du Näheres weißt.

Eigentlich wollte ich noch mehr schreiben, aber mein Chef ist gerade in mein Büro gestürzt. Er hat ein ziemlich ernstes Gesicht gemacht und war leichenblass. Ich muss jetzt dringend zu ihm. Irgendetwas scheint passiert zu sein… Hoffentlich nichts Schlimmes.

Ich drücke Dich ganz feste!

Deine Hermine

* * *

Liebe Ginny,

Du wirst es nicht glauben! Malfoy hat unsere Abteilung verklagt, weil er sich ungerecht behandelt gefühlt hat. Er ist der Meinung, dass wir ihn zu Unrecht festgehalten haben und verlangt nun Schmerzensgeld und Schadensersatz von uns.

Mein Chef war total fertig – das kannst Du Dir ja denken. Er glaubt, dass er sich seine Beförderung abschminken kann. Er tut mir total Leid…

Na ja, die ganze Abteilung ist jetzt natürlich im Stress. Ich glaube, das mit unserem Wochenende können wir erst einmal verschieben.

Die Anhörung vor dem Zauberergarmot ist nächsten Montag.

Rate mal, wer für den Fall verantwortlich ist… – Ja, richtig: Ich!

Na, vielen Dank. Der Tag ist gerettet.

Ich treffe mich jetzt gleich mit einem Zauberer aus der Rechtsabteilung, um alles weitere zu besprechen. Danach sehen wir weiter…

Also, das, was ich Dir über den Traum und mein Gefühlschaos geschrieben habe, kannst Du ganz schnell wieder vergessen – hat sich soeben erledigt…

Liebe Grüße schickt Dir Deine

Hermine


	26. Kapitel 26

_Hallo!_

**_Wir danken Euch für Eure lieben Reviews: sarah.easy, Saxas13, Kira Gmrok, HexeLea und Steppenwolf._**

_Heute gibt es wieder ein längeres Kapitel ohne Cliffhanger (na gut, ein kleiner ist es schon…)  
__Als Stärkung eine Runde Butterbier, Kuchen, Muffins und alles, was ihr Euch sonst noch wünscht. _

_Viel Spaß beim nächsten Kapitel! ... und wenn es Euch gefallen hat, denkt ihr an das kleine Knöpfchen links unten? Wenn es Euch nicht gefällt, natürlich auch .._ _Und: natürlich - wie immer - spoilerfrei _

* * *

Liebe Hermine, 

gerade ist Deine Eule hier eingetroffen. Nur schnell in der kleinen Pause zwischen zwei Stunden:

Das klingt ja mal wieder typisch. Jetzt hört es sich doch endlich alles wieder an wie der Draco Malfoy, wie wir ihn kennen – hat ein bisschen gedauert, bis er sein Gesicht gezeigt hat, aber vielleicht kannst Du dann jetzt endlich in jeder Beziehung mit ihm abschließen.

Die Frage stellt sich natürlich, warum der Fall mal wieder an Dir hängen geblieben ist – Du weißt, ich mag Jackie, aber arbeitet sie wirklich gerade jetzt so viel, dass ihr nicht tauschen könnt?

Das tut Dir nicht gut!

Wenn ich irgendetwas für Dich tun kann, sag Bescheid.

Dass die Winkelgasse nichts wird, ist klar, wenn die Verhandlung am Montag schon stattfinden soll, aber Minerva hatte mir schon frei gegeben für das Wochenende, und vielleicht findest Du einfach mal fünf Minuten spontan zwischendurch – ich denke, das würde uns Beiden gut tun. Oder ich komme einfach vorbei und bringe mir selber genug zu arbeiten mit (daran mangelt es mir im Moment _überhaupt_ nicht), und wir haben wenigstens Gesellschaft beim Arbeiten...

Aber ich denke, ich lasse Dir einfach ganz freie Hand und absolute Ruhe, Du meldest Dich, wenn Du magst, und wenn nicht, höre ich am Montag oder Dienstag von Dir, wie es gelaufen ist...

Ich denke auf alle Fälle ganz fest an Dich und drücke Dich noch fester

Deine

Ginny

PS: Snape erscheint langsam wieder bei den Mahlzeiten und verbreitet auch schon wieder schlechte Laune wo er nur kann.  
Er sieht aber wirklich noch nicht gut aus, und ich habe den dumpfen Verdacht, dass mir der doppelte Unterricht noch länger als bis Weihnachten erhalten bleibt, wenn ich ihn mir so betrachte...

* * *

Liebe Ginny, 

ich würde es wirklich sehr genießen, wenn Du mich am Wochenende besuchen kämst. Die Gesellschaft kann ich wirklich gebrauchen und Du sicherlich die Ablenkung.

Wann fängt Snape wohl endlich mal an erwachsen zu werden und sich auch so zu benehmen? Echt, anstatt dass er froh ist, dass Du Dich um alles kümmerst und dafür sorgst, dass der Unterricht weitergeht, pflaumt er Dich blöd an…

Du fragst, warum ich mich weiterhin mit dem Fall „Malfoy" befassen darf? Ganz einfach: „Hermine, Sie sind diejenige, die sich am Besten mit den Umständen auskennt. Sie machen das schon." Das uns ein freundlicher Klaps auf die Schulter war alles, was mein Chef dazu meinte…

Soviel zum Thema „an Jackie abtreten". Aber Jackie hilft mir – hat sie zumindest versprochen. Am Wochenende ist sie aber mit Harry verabredet und hat keine Zeit. Und das dann zum Thema: „Ich helfe Dir"…

Naja, wie Du siehst, kann ich Deine Gesellschaft mehr als gebrauchen!

Wenn Du es also irgendwie einrichten kannst, dann komm vorbei.

Ich freue mich auf Dich!

Deine Hermine

**

* * *

**Liebe Hermine! 

Vielen Dank noch einmal für das schöne Wochenende ... Es tut einfach gut, Gesellschaft zu haben, auch wenn man nur durcharbeiten muss. Und außerdem ist auf diese Art und Weise nun auch endlich so ganz nebenbei Dein nächstes Kapitel fertig geworden.

Jedenfalls wollte ich Dir nur noch ganz schnell schreiben, dass ich Dir für die heutige Verhandlung alle vorhandenen Daumen drücke - lass Dich nicht einkriegen und Kopf nach oben! Denk daran: es ist ein Lügner, es ist ein Frettchen, es ist MALFOY! OK?

Sag es Dir immer wieder vor!

Ich bin gestern Abend relativ spät nach Hause gekommen, und direkt ins Bett.  
Aber am Wochenende irgendwann muss zum ersten Mal seit Wochen Wusch wieder versucht haben, mich zu besuchen - mein Keksvorrat war ausgeräumt, und dafür hat sie mir eine Feldblume hingelegt. Ich habe mich gefreut, und vielleicht schaut sie ja heute Abend noch einmal vorbei.

Dafür hätte ich ihren Herrn heute beim Frühstück schon wieder gegen die Wand nageln können ... einfach nur für die Laune, die er seiner Umwelt zumutet.

Also, Du weißt, dass ich an Dich denke, ab 11.30 Uhr. Ganz fest.

Lass Dich nicht unterkriegen und halt die Ohren steif, ja?

Liebe Grüße,

es drückt Dich ganz fest,

Deine Ginny

PS: ES IST MALFOY!

**

* * *

**Liebe Ginny, 

bevor ich Dir den versprochenen Bericht von der Anhörung abgebe, muss ich mich noch bei Dir für das wunderschöne Wochenende bedanken! Es hat wirklich sehr gut getan, einfach mal wieder abzuschalten und sich auf andere Dinge als die Anhörung zu konzentrieren.

Ich glaube, ich hätte mich nur selber verrückt gemacht – und das wäre die Sache wirklich nicht wert gewesen.  
Die ganze Anhörung war nur eine Farce, absolut nicht der Rede wert.

Als ich den Anhörungssaal betrat, war alles, was in der Zaubererwelt Rang und Namen hat, anwesend – so kam es mir zumindest vor.  
Der Zaubereiminister und der komplette Zauberergamot waren anwesend.

Die Anhörung fand in einem der alten Verhörsäle des Ministeriums statt; da, wo damals die Prozesse gegen die Todesser geführt worden.  
Richtig gruselig, sage ich Dir.  
Alleine das hat mir schon das Gefühl gegeben, ein Schwerverbrecher zu sein.

Malfoy saß mit siegessicherem Grinsen in der ersten Reihe neben seinem Anwalt.  
Ja, Du liest richtig: Er hat einen Anwalt engagiert…

Tja, nachdem die Anklage (Malfoy gegen die Abteilung zur magischen Zusammenarbeit und Zaubereikontrolle, vertreten durch Hermine Granger und Jaqueline Miller, wegen unmenschlicher und unsinniger Haftbedingungen) verlesen wurde, hat der Anwalt mich in die Mangel genommen.  
Ich musste über jede Kleinigkeit, jede Sekunde, die Malfoy in Haft saß, Rechenschaft ablegen. Das war echt widerlich…

Und dieser Anwalt, John Cage war einfach nur schrecklich. Er hat mir die ganze Zeit das Gefühl vermittelt, dass er mir gar nicht zuhört. Er hat sich sowieso so merkwürdig verhalten. Es gab Minuten, in denen er total abwesend schien. Er hat dann nur geschwiegen und mich komisch angeschaut. Ich hatte echt das Gefühl, dass er nicht mehr alle Tassen im Schrank hatte. Ich möchte nicht wissen, wo Malfoy den her hatte.

Apropos Malfoy: Das Beste kommt ja noch.  
Nachdem ich dann endlich aus dem Zeugenstand entlassen wurde, haben sie Malfoy angehört.  
Der Anwalt hat ihm dieselben Fragen wie mir gestellt; ob er sich wohl gefühlt hätte, was mit ihm geschehen wäre, ob man ihn misshandelt hätte usw.

Malfoy hört sich das alles an, grinst nur, wirft mir einen nicht deutbaren Blick zu und meint: „Verehrte Damen und Herren, ich habe nichts dazu zusagen. Ich ziehe die Klage zurück."

Du kannst Dir vorstellen, dass danach erst einmal Totenstille herrschte.

Malfoy hat in jedes ungläubig dreinblickende Gesicht geblickt, mir zugelächelt (!) und ist dann einfach aufgestanden und erhobenen Hauptes hinausspaziert.

Kannst Du mir sagen, was das sollte? Hat der Kerl zuviel Freizeit und macht sich einen Spaß daraus, andere an den Rand des Wahnsinns zu treiben?  
Ich bin echt total verwirrt und weiß nicht mehr, was richtig und was falsch ist…

Mein Chef und Jackie haben sich natürlich gefreut, dass die Anklage fallen gelassen wurde, aber ich bin irgendwie noch nicht so weit, dass ich die Sache positiv sehen kann. Ich meine, warum zieht er die ganze Chose ab? Was hat er davon gehabt? Publicity?  
Die bestimmt. Der Tagesprophet war nämlich auch vertreten und ich wette mit Dir, dass Malfoys grinsende Fratze morgen die Titelseite zieren wird…

Ich muss an der Stelle leider aufhören. Mein Chef hat Jackie und mich zum Essen eingeladen, um den Sieg zu feiern.  
Ich hoffe, Du bist mit der knappen Darstellung erst einmal zufrieden. Den Rest erzähle ich Dir dann auf dem Weihnachtsball (wobei mir gerade einfällt, dass Malfoy durch seine Aktion meinen Urlaub gerettet hat und ich auf jeden Fall früher kommen kann).

Hab Dich Lieb!

Deine Hermine

* * *

Hi Ginny, 

sag mal, hast Du eine Ahnung, wie man unerwünschte Eulen von sich fernhalten kann?

Komme gerade vom Essen und da sitzt da eine große braune Eule auf meinem Schreibtisch mit einem Blumenstrauß und einem Zettel. „Es war schön, Dich gesehen zu haben. Komm morgen Abend in die _Magische Tropfsteinhöhle_. Wir haben was zu feiern. D."

Der Kerl macht mich fertig!  
Ich glaube, jetzt schlägt es echt dreizehn.

Kennst Du das Restaurant? Pikfeiner und vor allem teurer Laden in einer Seitenstraße der Winkelgasse. Ich wüsste gar nicht, was ich anziehen sollte, um in der Lokalität nicht völlig fehl am Platz auszusehen und –

Oh nein, jetzt mache ich mir schon Gedanken, was ich bei einem Date mit Malfoy anziehen soll. Ich glaube, ich sollte mich unverzüglich nach St. Mungo´s begeben und fragen, ob in Lockharts Zimmer noch ein Bett frei ist…

Deine Hermine

P.S. Habe ich schon erwähnt, dass der Kerl mich fertig macht?

* * *

_Fortsetzung folgt... Wenn Ihr es denn möchtet - Schreibt es uns..._


	27. Kapitel 27

_Hallo!_

_**Wir danken Euch für Eure lieben Reviews: Saxas13, HexeLea, Callista Evans(für beide Reviews!) und Steppenwolf.**_

_Heute gibt es wiederganz viele kleine Briefe ... und natürlich eine Runde Butterbier, Kuchen, Muffins und alles, was ihr Euch sonst noch wünscht. _

_Viel Spaß! ... und wenn es Euch gefallen hat, denkt ihr an das kleine Knöpfchen links unten? Wenn es Euch nicht gefällt, natürlich auch .._ _Und: natürlich - wie immer - spoilerfrei _

* * *

Hallo Hermine!

Gerade eben sind Deine Briefe eingetroffen, und ich melde mich nur schnell zwischen zwei Stunden:

Kannst Du mir auch nur am Rande erklären, was das soll?

Hat dieser Mann einfach nur zuviel Zeit und Geld?

Und: Nimmst Du diese Einladung an?

Auch wenn Du mich für verrückt erklärst: ich würde hingehen. Schon alleine, um herauszufinden, was diese Aktion jetzt sollte.

Mach Dich zurecht, putz Dich so richtig auf, zeig ihm, was eine Harke ist!

Wäre ja noch schöner!

Ich habe morgen Abend Zeit (das heißt auf Deutsch, eigentlich hat sich Sibyll eingeladen und ich brauche eine passende Ausrede), und so kann ich kurz vorbeikommen und Dir beim Einkleiden zur Seite stehen, wenn Du magst.

Das wäre meine Empfehlung zu dem Thema Malfoy.

Wenn Du Dich aber dafür entscheidest, die Einladung abzulehnen, ist das natürlich sicher die nervenschonendere und menschenfreundlichere Methode.

Ich würde es auch verstehen, und wenn Du magst, können wir dann ja stattdessen hier in Hogwarts einen Plauschabend machen.

Aber ich würde diese Herausforderung annehmen.

Halt mich auf dem Laufenden, ja?

Ansonsten muss ich jetzt zu meinen Erstklässern und wünsche Dir viel Spaß bei Eurer Feier ...

Ich denke an Dich,

Ginny

* * *

Liebe Ginny,

Vielen Dank für Deinen Brief.

Ich würde mich wahnsinnig freuen, wenn Du morgen nach dem Unterricht kommen könntest. Ich habe eben beim Essen mit meinem Chef nämlich beschlossen, dass ich Malfoys Einladung annehmen werden.

Erstens bin ich nämlich genauso neugierig darauf wie Du, zu erfahren, was das ganze soll und zweitens kann ich Malfoys Brieftasche ein wenig erleichtern, indem ich mal so richtig zuschlage und nur die teuersten Speisen bestelle…

Was meinst Du? Ist der Plan gut?

Ich würde mich wahnsinnig freuen, wenn Du kommen könntest (obwohl mir Trelawney ja schon ein bisschen Leid tut, wenn ich es mir recht überlege….)

Bis morgen?

Liebe Grüße

Deine Hermine

* * *

OK, dann komme ich so gegen fünf bei Dir vorbei. Ich schau auch noch mal im meinem Schrank, was es da so gibt. Ich bringe sicherheitshalber mal das rote Kleid mit, das ich Dir auch an Weihnachten schon einmal geliehen habe. Oder Du nimmst Dein kleines Schwarzes ... Wir schauen dann mal.

Wegen Sibyll brauchst Du kein schlechtes Gewissen haben, sie hat letzte Woche zwei Abende damit verbracht, mir aus ihrer Schulzeit und ihren Anfangsjahren als Lehrerin zu berichten. Mein Trelawney - Konto für diesen Monat ist also eigentlich schon gefüllt.

Bis morgen Abend,

halt die Ohren steif!

Ginny

* * *

Liebe Hermine!

Und? Wie war es? Was gibt es neues? Hast Du den geplanten Eindruck hinterlassen?

Ich bin doch so neugierig!

Ich habe den ganzen Abend an Dich gedacht und auf glühenden Kohlen gesessen!

Und meine Daumen sind vom Drücken schon ganz blau!

Nun ja, OK, nicht den ganzen Abend, den Wusch hat es endlich geschafft, zum ersten Mal seit Snape wieder zu Hause ist bei mir zu landen.

Sie hat mir eine Stunde lang erzählt, wie froh sie ist, dass ihr Severus wieder da ist, und dass es ihm immer noch nicht so gut geht, und dass sie sich doch immer noch so große Sorgen macht, und dass sie deswegen gar nicht viel Zeit habe. Dann hat sie meinen Schrank leer gefuttert und war wieder weg.

Ich erwarte sehnsüchtig Deine Lagemeldung...

Deine Ginny

* * *

Liebe Ginny,

wie geht es Dir? Sitzt Du immer noch auf heißen Kohlen?

Es tut mir Leid, dass ich Dich so lange zappeln lassen musste, aber ich habe es einfach nicht früher geschafft (vielleicht hätte ich Dich kurz per Flohpulver besuchen sollen…).

Gestern Abend war es schon so spät und heute Morgen hatte ich ganz früh einen Einsatz. Super Timing!

Der Abend war… na ja, eigentlich war es richtig schön. Ja, ich weiß, dass Du _das_ nicht hören willst, aber es ist die Wahrheit!

Ich habe mich entgegen aller Bedenken sehr wohl gefühlt und mich gut unterhalten.

Ich fand es richtig schön, dass Du vorbeigekommen bist. Ich glaube, ich hätte vor lauter Nervosität noch vergessen überhaupt etwas anzuziehen…

Deine Idee, das rote Kleid noch ein bisschen kürzer zu machen, war prima. Erinnerst Du Dich noch an die Gesichter von Ron und Harry beim Weihnachtsball im vierten Schuljahr? Genauso hat Draco geschaut. Du hättest ihn sehen sollen… Ein Bild für die Götter.

Ich habe ja echt schon viel erlebt, aber ein sprachloser Draco Malfoy war selbst mir neu.

Er war richtig nett und zuvorkommend. Man merkt, dass er aus einer angesehenen (das ist jetzt nur in Bezug auf die Erziehung gemeint!) Familie kommt.

Er hat einen ausgesprochen guten Geschmack, was Wein angeht. Das hat mich schon erstaunt – und Du weißt ja, dass man mit so was bei mir immer landen kann.

Das Essen war klasse und ich habe mich alles andere als deplaziert gefühlt, in diesem Schickimicki Restaurant.

Hier ist mal ein kurzer Abriss unseres Gespräches (damit Du im Bilde bist):

Als wir uns setzten, meinte Draco: „Ich freue mich, dass du gekommen bist, Hermine. Ich hatte schon Angst, dass du mich versetzt." Ich habe mich erstmal bedeckt und zurückhaltend verhalten (so, wie du es mir geraten hast). „Tja, das wäre auch nicht verwunderlich gewesen, wenn ich nicht erschienen wäre. Denkst du nicht auch, Malfoy?", habe ich deshalb geantwortet.

Draco hat dann irgendwann von wegen „Ja, da hast du Recht. Ich hätte es dir nicht verübelt." gemurmelt, was mir schon seltsam vorkam. Dann meinte er: „Aber ich kann es dir erklären. Es ist nämlich nicht so, wie du denkst." Na, diesen Spruch kennt frau ja…

Zuerst wollte ich gehen, aber dann war ich doch neugierig und habe ihn gefragt, woher er denn weiß, was ich denke.

Er hat geantwortet, dass ich sicherlich denke, er wolle mich nur ärgern oder so was in der Art. Ist ein ganz schlaues Kerlchen, oder?

Ich habe ihm geantwortet, dass es genau so ist und ihn gefragt, warum er die ganze Show abziehen würde. Er hat mich gebeten, ihn ausreden zu lassen – das habe ich dann auch getan.

An der Stelle kam dann der Kellner und hat uns die Karte gebracht. Nachdem wir eine Weile geschwiegen und ich mich das Beste vom Besten ausgesucht habe (nur um ihn zu ärgern), hat er dann angefangen mit seiner Erklärung:

„Ich wollte dich einfach wieder sehen. Das ist der Grund."

Dass ich daraufhin erstmal verwirrt war, kannst Du Dir da denken… Ich habe ihn gefragt, was er damit meint „mich wieder sehen zu wollen".

Mein Wortlaut war in etwas so (so, wie wir es besprochen hatten): „Halt! Stopp! Moment! Du…du wolltest mich nur wieder sehen und ziehst deshalb diese ganze Show ab? Ich meine, das hättest du auch einfacher haben können und – halt, nur damit ich sicher bin, dass ich das nicht falsch verstanden habe: Du, Draco Malfoy, Slytherin, Schlammbluthasser willst mich, Hermine Granger, muggelgeboren, Gryffindor sehen? Sorry, aber das ist mir jetzt zu hoch."

Ich konnte richtig sehen, wie er schlucken müsste. Er meinte dann: „Hermine, ich…ich bin kein Schlammbluthasser und mal ganz davon abgesehen, bist du auch keins. Als wir uns in der Winkelgasse gesehen habe, als du in mich hereingefallen bist, da…da konnte ich einfach nicht mehr anders. Ich wollte dich unbedingt wieder sehen und -"

Ich habe ihm nicht gesagt, dass es mir genauso ging und ich habe auch versucht nicht wie blöde in der Gegend herumzugrinsen, Ginny! Ich hoffe, es hat funktioniert…

Stattdessen habe ich ihn nach dem Grund gefragt.

Er meinte, dass an diesem Tag etwas ganz merkwürdiges passiert sei, worauf ich dann nur meinte: „Ja, ich bin auf dich gefallen und habe mit Schimpfwörtern um mich geschmissen, die man nur in Slytherin lernen kann. Ist es das?"

Als ich die Worte gesagt hatte, taten sie mir schon irgendwie wieder Leid. Ich konnte richtig beobachten, wie seine Züge hart worden, als er meinte: „Ach, Granger! Glaub es, oder glaub es nicht. Aber ich habe einfach oft an dich denken müssen."

Hast Du es gemerkt? Granger, nicht mehr Hermine. Aber das Spiel konnte ich mitspielen…

„Jetzt bin ich auf einmal wieder Granger? Eben hast du mich noch Hermine genannt, Malfoy!", habe ich ihm entgegen gespuckt.

Daraufhin meinte er, ich solle nicht gleich so aufgebracht sein. Für ihn wäre es ja auch nicht leicht.

Danach ist mir der Kragen geplatzt und ihn gefragt, ob ich jetzt Mitleid mit ihm haben solle.

Ich habe meine Tasche genommen und wollte gehen. Draco hat blitzschnell reagiert und meine Hand genommen, um mich zurückzuhalten. Ich glaube, das war ein Fehler. Ich hatte das Gefühl unter seiner Berührung hinweg zu schmelzen, wie Eis in der Sonne… Es war… na ja, ich bin nicht gegangen.

„Bitte geh nicht, Hermine. Setz dich wieder hin.", hat er nur geflüstert und mich flehend angesehen.  
Ich habe mich also wieder hingesetzt. Er hat meine Hand festgehalten und sanft gestreichelt. Ich weiß nicht, ob er Angst hatte, dass ich bei der nächsten Gelegenheit entwischen würde. Auf jeden Fall war es ein angenehmes Gefühl.

Erst als der Kellner mit dem Essen kam, hat er mich notgedrungen losgelassen. Während des Essens haben wir uns über alte Zeiten unterhalten, über die Schule, die Lehrer (Wusstest du, dass Snape Draco in seine Spionagetätigkeit eingeweiht hat und ihn von seinem Vater wegholen wollte?) und alles Mögliche unterhalten.

Draco ist ausgebildeter Heiler. Er hat studiert und dann ein Praktikum in Frankreich gemacht. Er ist erst vor ein paar Monaten wieder nach London gezogen. Das würde auch erklären, warum er dem Muggel helfen konnte bzw. wollte. Ich glaube ihm, dass er unschuldig ist und nur helfen wollte. Egal, was für ein Schwein er gewesen ist, heute ist er ganz anders…

Nach dem Essen sind wir noch ein wenig durch London spaziert. Zum Glück war das Wetter für einen Novemberabend noch relativ mild. Er hat mir trotzdem seinen Mantel umgelegt. Er war richtig süß.

Ich habe ihn nach seiner Freundin gefragt und er hat mich wieder nur ungläubig angeschaut und gemeint, dass er seit Jahren mit niemandem mehr zusammen gewesen sei. Ich weiß nicht so Recht, was ich davon halten soll. Ich glaube, ich sollte nochmal mit Krummbein zum Medihexe gehen und mich mit seiner Barbie unterhalten. Vielleicht verplappert sie sich ja.

Draco hat mich nach Hause gebracht. Vor meiner Tür haben wir noch ein bisschen geredet und rumgedruckst, bis er schließlich gefragt hat, ob er mich küssen dürfe.

Ich war total verwirrt - ich meine, seit wann fragt ein Mann, ob er einen küssen darf? – und habe nur stumm genickt und abgewartet.

Er ist auf mich zu getreten, hat sich zu mir hingebeugt, mich ganz sanft auf die Wange geküsst und mir eine gute Nacht gewünscht.

Ach, Ginny, das war so super romantisch.

Ich… ach, ich weiß auch nicht. Ich denke, Du wirst mich jetzt für verrückt erklären, aber ich glaube, ich bin auf dem besten Wege mich zu verlieben…

Ich bin immer noch total verwirrt und verwundert über mich selber…

Was macht eigentlich Dein Liebesleben?

Halt mich auf dem Laufenden, ja?

Liebste Grüße schickt Dir Deine

Freundin Hermine

P.S. Danke nochmal, dass Du vorbeigekommen bist und mir geholfen hast!


	28. Kapitel 28

_Hallo!_

_**Wir danken Euch für Eure lieben Reviews: Satia, Saxas13, sarah.easy (gleich zweimal Danke!), HexeLea, Schneeprinzessin,Kira Gmork (auch für beide Reviews!) und Steppenwolf.**_

_Heute gibt es wieder ein paar längere Briefe ... und natürlich eine Runde Butterbier, Kuchen, Muffins und alles, was ihr Euch sonst noch wünscht. _

_Viel Spaß! ... und wenn es Euch gefallen hat, denkt ihr an das kleine Knöpfchen links unten? Wenn es Euch nicht gefällt, natürlich auch .._ _Und: natürlich - wie immer - spoilerfrei _

* * *

Meine liebste, beste Hermine!

Du fragst, ob Du auf dem besten Wege bist, Dich zu verlieben?

Hermine, wir kennen uns schon ewig und noch länger, und glaube mir: Du hast Dich doch schon vor mehr als einem halben Jahr in ihn verliebt.

Das habe ich Dir immer zu vermitteln versucht: dass Du diesem Mann irrational heftige Gefühle entgegenbringst.

Und ich gebe zu, dass ich diesen Gefühlen immer sehr skeptisch gegenüber gestanden habe.

Malfoy hatte bei mir schon immer einen schweren Stand, das weißt Du ja.

Aber ich muss über meinen Schatten springen und ehrlich zugeben: was Du über diesen Abend schreibst, klingt einfach ... nur gut. Romantisch und ... schön.

Glaubst Du wirklich, dass er soviel Zeit und Geld und Mühe nur dafür investiert hat, damit er Dich wieder sieht?

Wenn das so ist, ist es eigentlich ein sehr, sehr romantischer Zug von ihm.

Etwas ... eigenartig, aber romantisch.

Und: fällt Dir auch nur ein vernünftiger (oder unvernünftiger) Grund ein, weshalb er Dir das alles sonst vorspielen sollte?

Du weißt, ich mag ihn nicht, aber: was Du schreibst, klingt einfach nur nett.

Bleibt noch die Frage mit seiner Freundin. Das spricht ja eigentlich wieder gegen ihn. Vielleicht sollte Krummbein ja mal wirklich wieder zur Tiermedihexe, oder?

Bleib dran und halt mich auf dem Laufenden!

Und hast Du Dich noch einmal mit Malfoy verabredet?

Ich drücke Dir jedenfalls beide Daumen, dass das ganze einen guten Ausgang nimmt,

und Dich selber drücke ich ganz fest,

Deine Ginny

PS: Wegen dem Vorbeikommen brauchst Du Dich nicht zu bedanken. Erstens hat es mir selber Spaß gemacht und mir gut getan, und wenn es zweitens auch noch von Erfolg gekrönt war, ist es umso besser...

PPS: Nein, Jeremy hat mich bisher nicht noch einmal eingeladen. Er ist sehr rücksichtsvoll, und hat stattdessen schon mehrfach angeboten, ob er mir nicht ein bisschen bei dem Korrigieren der Aufsätze oder ähnlichem helfen kann.

Aber ich denke, dass jemand, der neue Runen studiert hat, lieber die Finger von meinen Tränkeaufsätzen lassen soll. Ich glaube, wenn Snape wieder gesund ist, wird das schon werden.

* * *

Hermine, ich weiß, dass die letzte Eule gerade ein paar Stunden her ist, aber ich brauche jetzt Deinen Rat.

Ich weiß im Moment wirklich nicht, wie ich mich verhalten soll.

Du weißt ja, in fast zwei Wochen ist endlich der Weihnachtsball, und mittlerweile kann man beobachten, wie sich die Schüler mehr und mehr zu dem Ball verabreden, und es ist eigentlich richtig süß, wenn man beobachtet, wie die Pärchen entstehen.

Gut, in mir ist eher die Erinnerung an die Neville - Pleite wach geworden, aber ich habe still und heimlich auf Jeremy gewartet und gehofft.

Jedenfalls haben wir eben alle beim Mittagessen gesessen, und als wir alle fertig sind und uns erheben, hält Jeremy mich zurück und fragt, ob ich mit ihm zum Weihnachtsball gehen möchte.

Du kannst Dir ja vorstellen, dass mein Herz bis zum Hals geschlagen hat, und als ich Luft hole, um begeistert zuzusagen, mischt sich doch allen Ernstes von hinten jemand in unser Gespräch ein – Snape.

Noch bevor ich den Mund aufbekomme. „Das geht leider nicht, Ms Weasley ist für den Abend bereits vergeben. Sie wird mit mir den Ball besuchen."

Jeremy schaut mich kurz an, zuckt nur die Schultern und geht. Ohne ein weiteres Wort, was ich durchaus verstehe.

Ich war zunächst so sprachlos, das kannst Du Dir gar nicht vorstellen.

Ich glaube, ich habe erst mal nur nach Luft geschnappt, und als ich Snape fragen will, nein: ihn anschreien will, was das soll, was ihn das angeht und wie er nur dazu kommt, so etwas zu behaupten, sagt er nur ganz ruhig: „Ich kenne Jeremy Rincewind schon lange, seit seiner Kindheit, ich kenne seine Eltern, und glauben sie mir, er ist ein Luftikus, wie er im Buche steht. Er war schon immer ein Frauenheld und ist es noch heute. Er ist unfair und im höchsten Maße ... indiskret. Wenn sie wünschen, dass übermorgen die gesamte Schule weiß, wie sie sich in Liebesdingen ... zu verhalten pflegen, dann gehen sie mit ihm auf den Ball. Das gesamte männliche Lehrerkollegium ist jederzeit auf dem neuesten Stand, was er mit seiner jeweiligen Freundin vorhat.

Und ich kann mir nicht vorstellen, dass es das ist, was Sie suchen.

Ich werde es Ihnen nicht übel nehmen, wenn Sie nicht mit mir gehen wollen – ich verstehe es - aber hören Sie auf meinen Rat und gehen Sie nicht mit Rincewind." Und weg war auch er. Mit seinem leicht schleppenden Gang durch eine Seitentür aus der großen Halle hinaus.

Ich war einfach zu verblüfft, um ihm sofort hinterher zu laufen. Und als ich ihm folge, ist er fort, durch eine der Seitentüren verschwunden.

Und jetzt habe ich Snape seitdem nicht mehr gesehen. Er scheint nicht auf Hogwarts zu sein, in seinen Zimmern ist er nicht, die Hauselfen sehen ihn nicht, per Flohpulver ist er nicht zu erreichen.

Ich wüsste zu gerne, was Snape dazu bewogen hat, das zu tun.

Ich wüsste zu gerne, wo er jetzt steckt, damit ich ihn fragen kann. Ich wüsste zu gerne, was ich jetzt tun soll ... Hermine, was soll ich denn machen?

Es wäre fein, wenn ich heute Abend kurz vorbei kommen könnte, sonst drehe ich – glaube ich – durch.

Wenn Du keine Zeit hast, sag nur kurz Bescheid,

Deine Ginny

PS: Wusch ist gerade ganz aufgeregt hier hereingeflattert.

Snape muss wohl in seine Wohnung gekommen sein, laut geflucht haben und einige Bücher quer durchs Zimmer geworfen haben, so dass das halbe Regal zu Bruch gegangen ist. Dann ist er durch den Kamin verschwunden, und Wusch weiß auch nicht, wo er sein könnte.

Sie ist verzweifelt, aber ich weiß auch nicht, wie ich sie trösten kann.

Denn eigentlich habe ich das Gefühl, dass ich Schuld bin an der ganzen Sache...


	29. Kapitel 29

_Hallo!_

_**Wir danken Euch für Eure lieben Reviews: Satia, Saxas13, sarah.easy, HexeLea, Schneeprinzessin, Kira Gmork, Steppenwolf und Leja (willkommen!).**_

_Heute gibt es wieder ein paar längere Briefe ... und natürlich eine Runde Butterbier, Kuchen, Muffins und alles, was ihr Euch sonst noch wünscht. _

_Viel Spaß! ... und wenn es Euch gefallen hat, denkt ihr an das kleine Knöpfchen links unten? Vielleicht schaffen wir ja diesmal die 200 – hoff-! Wenn es Euch nicht gefällt, natürlich auch .._ _Und: natürlich - wie immer - spoilerfrei _

* * *

Liebe Ginny,

jetzt wollte ich Dir gerade schreiben, um auf Deinen ersten Brief zu antworten, da kommt doch glatt Eule Nummer zwei und wirft meinen vorgefertigten Text wieder über den Haufen…

Trotzdem antworte ich erst einmal auf den ersten Brief (für den zweiten bin ich noch zu aufgewühlt...)

Also, das Treffen mit Draco war wirklich romantisch und einfach nur superschön, dass es mir in den letzten Stunden wirklich schwer gefallen ist, an etwas anderes zu denken.

Heute Morgen hatte ich einen Eule auf dem Schreibtisch sitzen, die eine rote Rose und einen kleinen Brief dabei hatte.

_Wir sollten den Abend schnell wiederholen. Wie wäre es mit Freitag? Draco._

Meinst Du, ich soll zusagen? Oder wäre es besser, wenn ich ihn zappeln lasse?

Was meinst Du?

Ach, weißt Du was? Ich komme am Besten heute Abend zu Dir, dann können wir darüber sprechen.

Darüber und über Snape bzw. seine Behauptungen, die er da über Jeremy aufstellt. Glaubst Du ihm? Ich meine, es ist Snape. Seit wann ist er bekannt dafür, dass er auf Gerüchte hört und sich am allgemeinen Tratsch beteiligt? Und wieso greift er zu so – für ihn – harten Maßnahmen und lädt Dich indirekt zum Weihnachtsball ein? Ob er sich dessen überhaupt bewusst war?

Wenn das stimmt, was Wusch erzählt, dann wird ihn die Erkenntnis wohl heftiger überrollt haben, als ich vermutet hätte. Warum sonst ist er abgehauen und untergetaucht?

Arme Wusch… Kannst Du nicht versuchen, etwas aus ihr herauszubekommen? Vielleicht hat Snape ja doch noch was gesagt, was sie, Wusch, für unbedeutend gehalten hat?

Naja, vielleicht können wir sie ja später fragen.

Ich bin dann gegen sechs bei Dir, wenn das ok ist.

Bis später!

Deine Hermine

P.S.: Versuche nicht an die Sache zu denken! Du wirst sehen, dass sich alles auflösen wird!

* * *

Liebe Hermine!

Vielen Dank, dass Du gleich gestern dann vor meiner Tür gestanden hast ... ich glaube, ich hätte den gestrigen Abend sonst nicht überstanden.

Es hat glaube ich uns beiden einfach mal gut getan, zusammen nur abzuschalten, und es war wirklich die beste Idee, einfach aus allem auszusteigen und ins Muggelkino zu gehen. Und dass sie ausgerechnet im Kino Meg Ryan und Tom Hanks – Nacht hatten, war einfach nur passend. Ich glaube, den ersten Film habe ich jetzt zum fünfzehnten Mal gesehen...

Ich bin immer noch nicht sicher, wie ich mich verhalten soll, und Snape ist noch immer verschwunden. Wusch ist wieder ganz bei mir eingezogen, aber sie sitzt genauso ratlos in der Ecke wie ich.

Jeremy ignoriert mich seit dieser Absage völlig, was ich auch nicht die feine Art finde, und ich sehe es dann wiederum auch nicht ein, ihm hinterherzulaufen...

Nein. Ich werde nicht Jeremy nachlaufen, sicher nicht. Aber was soll ich tun? Wenn ich Snape wenigstens fragen könnte ... Aber _was_ überhaupt soll ich ihn denn fragen? Was er bezweckt hat mit seiner Frage? Ob _er_ mit mir auf den Ball geht? Das kann ich doch nicht machen ... Nein, ich kann doch nicht mit Snape auf den Ball gehen!

Aber irgendwie würde ich mir jetzt auch – ich weiß nicht, wie ich es sagen soll – unfair? vorkommen, wenn ich mir einfach jemand anderen suche, ohne mit Snape vorher gesprochen zu haben.

Ich muss krank sein. Ich entwickle ein schlechtes Gewissen gegenüber Severus Snape.

Aber was ich tun soll, weiß ich immer noch nicht.

Vielen Dank noch einmal, dass Du so schnell da warst.

Ich hab Dich lieb!

Ginny

PS: Und Du denkst daran, dass Du erst mal NIEMANDEM davon erzählst?

PPS: Ich drücke Dir die Daumen ... Du hältst mich auf dem Laufenden, wie Du Dich wegen Freitag entscheidest?

* * *

Liebe Ginny,

wie geht es Dir? Konntest Du Dich ein bisschen beruhigen?

Mir hat der Abend auch sehr viel Spaß gemacht. Ich liebe diese Tom Hanks/Meg Ryan Filme einfach … Wie kann man sie besser anschauen, als mit der besten Freundin und einer riesigen Schüssel Popcorn?

Und bei „Schlaflos in Seattle" muss ich sowieso immer heulen (hast Du ja gemerkt). Wie die beiden die ganze Zeit versuchen sich zu treffen und immer wieder verpassen… und dann das Ende. Da kann frau ja nur seufzen und hoffen, dass ihr nur ein Bruchteil von dem im wahren Leben passiert…

Aber Du weißt ja wie das ist: Film ist Film und Realität ist Realität.

Und zwischen Deiner Realität und dem Film liegen momentan wohl Welten, oder?

Ist Snape denn mittlerweile wieder da? Hast Du mal versucht mit Minerva darüber zu sprechen? Ich hatte Dir ja geraten im Kollegium mal nachzufragen, ob das stimmt, was Snape gesagt hat. Wenn Minerva auch zu dem Schluss kommt, dass Jeremy ein Weiberheld ist, dann müsstest Du Snape einen riesigen Blumenstrauß als Dank schicken…

Wie es scheint, hast Du Dich immer noch nicht mit dem Gedanken angefreundet, dass Snape Dich mehr oder weniger direkt zum Ball eingeladen hat, oder? Wie ich Dir schon gesagt habe, sieht aber alles danach aus – falls Du alles so geschildert hast, wie es auch passiert ist.

Wenn es nicht ausgerechnet Snape wäre, dann würde ich Dir ja zu Deinem Date gratulieren. Aber so… Hm, wenn ich es mir recht überlege, war es doch eigentlich doch ziemlich süß von ihm, wie er reagiert hat. Immerhin hat er Dich vor Deinem Unglück bewahren wollen (falls seine Behauptungen denn stimmen).

Ich würde an Deiner Stelle die Augen und Ohren offen halten und auf einen Hinweis hoffen, der Dich zu Snape führt. Ich meine, irgendwo muss er ja sein. Er kann sich ja nicht in Luft auflösen.

Wenn Du magst, spreche ich mal mit Remus. Vielleicht hat er ja was von ihm gehört. Ich kann auch Albus fragen – aber das willst Du sicherlich nicht, oder?

Wenn ich Lavender oder Parvati wäre, dann würde ich Dir empfehlen zu Deiner Busenfreundin Sibyll zu gehen, damit sie einen Blick in ihre Kristallkugel wirft und nach Snape Ausschau hält…

Ich weiß, dass Dir diese Ratschläge nicht wirklich weiterhelfen, deshalb höre ich auch besser damit auf. Ich wollte Dich nur ein bisschen ablenken.

Halt Dir Ohren steif und versuche Dich abzulenken. Unternimm doch mal was mit Wusch, lass Dir von ihr das Hogwartsgelände zeigen. Du fliegst doch gerne, also könntet Ihr doch eine Exkursion „Hogwarts bei Nacht und aus der Luft" machen. Das wäre sicher hochinteressant und würde auch Wusch von Snape ablenken!

Als Wegzehrung packe ich mal ein paar Kekse in den Umschlag!

Ich denk ganz feste an Dich!

Deine Hermine

P.S. Ich habe Draco übrigens doch zugesagt und kann es kaum noch erwarten. Ich bin gespannt, was er vorhat…

* * *

Liebe Hermine!

Jetzt sind schon zwei Tage vergangen, und noch immer nichts von Snape...

Ich habe Deinem Ratschlag folgend versucht, Sibyll und Minerva auszuhorchen – und beide fanden Jeremy eigentlich sehr nett. Hooch genauso.

Und als ich heute gerade kurz davor war, doch durch Trelawneys Kristallkugel zu kriechen, um Snape zu finden, damit ich ihn wegen unangebrachten Anschuldigungen vor mein persönliches Erschießungskommando stellen kann, höre ich durch puren Zufall, im Vorbeilaufen, wie sich der Hausmeister und ein Schüler – hörst Du, ein Schüler! - über Mr. Rincewinds letzte Eroberung unterhalten.

Ich bleibe natürlich stehen und tue so, als würde ich etwas in meiner Tasche suchen. Nicht nur, dass Snape offensichtlich recht hat – nein, ich dachte, ich falle in Ohnmacht.

Es scheint wirklich eher nur der männliche Teil des Lehrerkollegiums mehr oder minder gewillter Zeuge von Jeremys Liebesleben zu werden – von den Frauen werden diese Prahlereien wohlweislich ferngehalten - aber dass sich das sogar schon in Schülerkreise herumspricht! Nein, Danke!

Warum ist mir das eigentlich nicht früher aufgefallen? Oder wollte ich es nur nicht hören?

Also, Snape hatte Recht – gut und schön.

Schwamm drüber, und andere Frauen haben auch hübsche Söhne.

Wer braucht einen Jeremy Rincewind? Ich nicht.

Nur wie ich mich Snape gegenüber verhalten soll, und wie ich diesem Mann noch einmal ins Gesicht schauen soll, weiß ich noch nicht ... Ich glaube, ich werde mich zu Tode schämen.

Wenn ich nur wüsste, wohin er sich zurückgezogen hat. Aber ich meine, dass er ja spätestens nach den Winterferien wieder auftauchen muss, er muss ja seinen Unterricht irgendwann wieder übernehmen. Vielleicht wäre es das Beste, wenn er einfach verschwunden bliebe bis nach dem Ball...

Aber kommen wir jetzt zu etwas Erfreulichem: Das Du Dracos Einladung angenommen hast, freut mich.

Wie sagt Tom Hanks in dem Muggelfilm so schön: „Es war wie Magie." Das passt doch, und vielleicht, ja, vielleicht gibt es die große Liebe ja wirklich...

Ich werde Dir jedenfalls alle vorhandenen Daumen drücken.

Ich denke ganz, ganz fest an Dich und wünsche mir, dass alles so wird, wie Du es Dir vorstellst.

Und ich freue mich, wenn Du mir zwischendurch eine kurze Lagemeldung schickst – wenn Du Zeit dafür hast. Wenn Du am Wochenende dann zu beschäftigt sein solltest, würde ich mich natürlich sehr für Dich freuen...

Du weißt ja, dass ich am Wochenende noch einmal nach Harvard auf einen Kongress gehe. Aber ich denke, dass ich nur Samstag auf Sonntag fahre, ich nehme Flohpulver und bin dann auch über Nacht wieder hier.

Auf Hotelübernachtungen habe ich im Moment wirklich keine Lust, außerdem habe ich Wusch versprochen, wieder zu kommen.

Ich denke ganz fest an Dich und drücke Dich noch fester!

Deine Ginny

PS: Wusch lässt Dir für die Kekse danken. Sie ist einfach zu süß, wenn sie vor einem sitzt und futtert.


	30. Kapitel 30

_Hallo!_

**_Wir danken Euch für Eure lieben Reviews: Schneeprinzessin, Kira Gmork, sarah.easy (Du hast die 200 geknackt/Blumenstraußüberreich/), CallistaEvans, Saxas13, Steppenwolf, HexeLea und not necessary._**

_Heute gibt es wieder ein paar längere Briefe ... und ein paar Überraschungen und natürlich eine Runde Butterbier, Kuchen, Muffins und alles, was ihr Euch sonst noch wünscht. _

_Viel Spaß! ... und wenn es Euch gefallen hat, denkt ihr an das kleine Knöpfchen links unten? Wenn es Euch nicht gefällt, natürlich auch .._ _Und: natürlich - wie immer - spoilerfrei _

* * *

Liebe Ginny, 

Du kannst Dir nicht vorstellen, wie geschockt ich war, als ich Deinen Brief gelesen habe. Ich kann es immer noch nicht glauben!

Snape hat also Recht gehabt, er hat Dir die Wahrheit gesagt und wollte Dich vor dem Idioten schützen. Du scheinst ihm doch etwas zu bedeuten, wenn er sich so sehr um Dich sorgt… Also, Snape meine ich.

Ich weiß nicht, ob ich Dich jetzt darum beneiden soll, oder nicht. Aber ich versichere Dir, dass ich ganz doll an Dich denke! Wenn ich heute Abend nicht arbeiten müsste, würde ich sofort vorbeikommen.

Aber leider will mein Chef die Berichte der letzten zwei Wochen bis morgen früh auf dem Schreibtisch liegen haben (und ich muss gestehen, dass ich – entgegen meiner Gewohnheit – noch nicht angefangen habe).

Ich hoffe, Du kannst es mir verzeihen!

Boah, Du kannst Dir gar nicht vorstellen, wie wütend ich auf Rincewind bin! Dieser Arsch! Warum gibt es nur solche Männer, die denken, wir Frauen wären eine Ware, die man benutzt und dann wegwirft? Meinen die, wir hätten keine Gefühle?

Ich glaube, ich sollte an der Stelle aufhören – mein Puls ist schon wieder auf hundertachtzig…

Tja, und dann soll frau noch an die große Liebe glauben…

Weißt Du, ich überlege echt, ob ich Draco nicht wieder absage. Ich meine, es reicht doch, wenn eine von uns derart ausgenutzt wird, oder?

(Jackie war gerade hier und hat den letzten Satz gelesen. Sie meinte, wenn ich das wirklich tue, dann bringt sie mich um… Jetzt weiß ich gar nichts mehr. Vielleicht gehe ich ja doch hin, bleibe aber auf der Hut und verschwinde beim ersten negativen Anzeichen… Ja, ich glaube, so mache es das)

Und die versprochene Lagemeldung bekommst Du selbstverständlich auch. Da ich aber am Wochenende arbeiten muss, wird das wohl nichts mit unserem Treffen. Ich wünsche Dir aber viel, viel Spaß in Harvard. Halt Augen und Ohren offen, vielleicht ist ja der eine oder andere hübsche Student dabei, der Dir gefällt!

Ich denke ganz feste an Dich und drücke Dich

Deine Hermine

P.S. Ist es wirklich in Ordnung, wenn ich Dich alleine lasse? Ich habe ein richtig schlechtes Gewissen…

* * *

Liebe Hermine! 

Nein, das ist schon in Ordnung, wenn Du Arbeiten musst. Ich habe ja auch noch den Vortrag fertig zu machen für Harvard.

Sag bloß Draco nicht ab - es hat sich so schön angehört, was Du über den Abend geschrieben hast.  
Ich drücke Dir wirklich alle Daumen.

Und ich lenke mich derweil mit Arbeit ab...

Harvard wird spannend, es gibt eine Extradiskussionsrunde zum Thema "Ernte nach Mondphasen". Ich sehe zu, dass ich Dir den Flyer mitbringe.

Genieße den Abend!

Ich denke an Dich,

Deine Ginny

* * *

Liebe Ginny, 

ich weiß, dass Du auf dem Kongress bist, aber ich schicke Dir dennoch mal einen Zwischenbericht. Vielleicht kommst Du ja heute Abend nach Hogwarts zurück.

Das Treffen war einfach nur ein Desaster – wenn man denn überhaupt von Treffen sprechen kann. Ich habe drei Stunden am vereinbarten Treffpunkt gewartet und bin dann nach Hause appariert. Draco ist nicht aufgetaucht…

Ich habe mich mit einer großen Packung Schokoladeneis ins Bett verzogen und zwei Packungen Klenex verbraucht…  
Ich verstehe das einfach nicht.

Warum tut er das?  
Habe ich mich so in ihm getäuscht?  
Wenn er nichts mit mir zutun haben will, dann ist das ja in Ordnung. Aber dann soll er es mir auch sagen.  
Ich habe echt gedacht, dass er es ernst mein. Schließlich hat er sich doch soviel Mühe gegeben…

Ich hoffe, Dein Kongress verläuft ein bisschen erfolgreicher.  
Ich bin nur froh, dass ich das ganze Wochenende beschäftigt bin und so vielleicht nicht zum Nachdenken komme…

Ich drück Dich ganz feste und hoffe, es geht Dir gut!

Traurige Grüße

Deine Hermine

* * *

Hallo Hermine! 

Das ist ja wohl das Allerhinterletzte!  
Was denkt sich dieser Mann denn eigentlich?  
Dass er alles mit Dir machen kann?  
Warum veranstaltet er zuerst so einen Aufwand, um Dich wieder zu sehen, und jetzt versetzt er Dich bei einem normalen Abendessen?

_Drei_ Stunden hast Du gewartet ... ich weiß nicht.  
Denn ich meine, Euer letzter Abend hat so romantisch geklungen. Vielleicht ist ja wirklich etwas Ernsthaftes dazwischen gekommen?

Warte doch erst einmal ab, gib ihm übers Wochenende die Chance, sich zu melden.  
Vielleicht gab es ja einen Grund ... obwohl, ich weiß nicht.  
Wir reden hier ja von Malfoy...

Ich bin gerade nach Hause gekommen und habe Deinen Brief gefunden, aber es war ja abends auch noch das Bankett der Amerikanischen Society of Potions, und ich denke, Du schläfst jetzt schon. Sonst wäre ich sicher noch einmal in den Kamin gestiegen.

Der Kongress ... ja.

Also ich bin morgens angekommen, und mein Vortrag war ja einer der ersten. Es ist gut gelaufen, in der anschließenden Diskussion hat wie erwartet Wagner versucht, die Stelle mit der Lagerungszeit zu widerlegen. Er ist mit seinem alten Argument mit der Raumtemperatur gekommen, aber Du hast den Vortrag ja gelesen, mein Versuchsaufbau war wasserdicht. Der Vorsitzende hat es Gott sei Dank auch so gesehen und Wagner abgewürgt.

Dann kamen eine Menge freie Vorträge. Ich gebe Dir die Abstracts an Weihnachten.

Und nach der Mittagspause kam die Round-Table-Diskussion mit der „Ernte nach den Mondphasen", wegen der ich mich ja eigentlich zu dem Kongress angemeldet habe.

Adams, der Institutsvorstand von Harvard, hatte den Vorsitz.  
Der Saal war gut voll, bestimmt um die hundertfünfzig Leute aus aller Welt.  
Sinopidis war da, Müller und sogar Czaczinsky. Also wirklich – interessant.  
Müller hat angefangen, hat über die magnetischen Wellenlängen, die Erdachse und den Mond gesprochen, dann kam Wagner (schon wieder, aber er hatte nichts wirklich Konstruktives beizutragen). Und jetzt pass auf:

Dann meldete sich der erste aus den Reihen der Zuhörer. Gut, ich hatte es akustisch nicht ganz verstanden, aber Wagner ist blass geworden, wollte sich verteidigen und hat dann so einen unglaublichen Humbug über die Berechnung der magnetischen Wellenlänge von sich gegeben, dass ich aufgestanden bin, und die Aussage richtig gestellt habe.

Am anderen Ende des Saales erhebt sich jetzt wieder der erste Sprecher, um etwas zu sagen – sitzt Du? – er entfaltet sich langsam von seinem Sitz, ich sehe nur, wie er dazu mit ein paar Stühlen hin- und herrückt und etwas länger braucht, bis er sich zu ganzer Größe aufgerichtet hat.

Richtig.

Snape korrigiert mich mit einigen trocken – ironischen Kommentaren, meint, meine Berechnung wäre zwar immerhin besser als die Wagners, aber er sei der Meinung, ich hätte da das eine oder andere Detail außer Acht gelassen und legt eine zwei Zeilen lange Formel hin, die seiner Meinung exaktere Ergebnisse liefert.

Kannst Du mir verraten, was dieser Mann, um den ich mir jetzt fast eine Woche lang völlig irrational grundgute Sorgen gemacht habe, wegen dem ich fast eine Woche lang ein völlig unbegründetes schlechtes Gewissen hatte, heute in Harvard zu suchen hat?

Kann er sich nicht um seine Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste kümmern, statt um meine Theorien über Zaubertränke?

Jedenfalls ist eine heftige Diskussion entbrannt, ob in diesem Fall eine längere Formel mit exakteren Ergebnissen wirklich besser ist als eine kurze, ausreichend exakte, aber alltagstaugliche Formel. Ja, gut, ich gebe es zu: wir haben uns zum Schluss quer durch den Saal ganz schön angeschrieen. Der arme Vorsitzende hat uns zum Schluss getrennt - mit den beschwichtigenden Worten, solche Fragen müsste jeder, der Tränke braut, für sich entscheiden, und es sei Geschmackssache und wir sollen doch bitte auch aus Zeitgründen NACH dem Kongress weiter diskutieren.

Ich habe mich gesetzt und hätte am liebsten nur den Kopf auf den Tisch gedonnert. Schade, wirklich schade, dass man in der Öffentlichkeit seinem Jähzorn so schlecht nachgeben kann.

Nach der Sitzung wollte ich ihn jedenfalls noch einmal suchen, aber Wagner (dieser Kretin) hat mich abgefangen – ich habe Snape noch am anderen Ende des Saals mit Czaczinsky reden sehen, aber als ich Wagner endlich abgeschüttelt hatte, waren die zwei verschwunden.

Ob er morgen wieder auf dem Kongress auftauchen wird?

Einerseits möchte ich ihn jetzt wirklich gerne einmal zur Rede stellen. Einmal wegen der Formel und zum anderen Mal wegen anhaltender Einmischung in mein Privatleben.

Andererseits ist mir im Moment eigentlich fast alles zu viel.

Am Besten wäre es, ich lasse den Kongress sausen und Du Montag die Arbeit und wir apparieren gemeinsam nach Australien.  
Aber ich werde vor diesem ... ich werde vor Snape nicht kneifen!  
Ich nehme morgen früh sicherheitshalber eine Eileule mit. Wenn Du etwas von Malfoy hörst, informierst Du mich gleich?

Auch wenn es Dir schlecht geht, wenn ich etwas für Dich tun kann – ich bin jederzeit für Dich erreichbar. Versprochen.  
Jetzt gehe ich ins Bett – bis ich morgen früh los muss, bleiben nur noch vier Stunden Schlaf...

Es drückt Dich ganz fest

Deine Ginny

PS: Vergiss nie: Es ist Malfoy. Wenn er Dich wirklich versetzt hat: Es ist Malfoy, OK?


	31. Kapitel 31

_Hallo!_

_**Wir danken Euch für Eure lieben Reviews: Lejia, Kira Gmork, sarah.easy, CallistaEvans, Saxas13, HexeLea und not necessary.**_

_Eine Runde Butterbier, Kuchen, Muffins, Wusch-Kekse, Chips und Flips und alles, was ihr Euch sonst noch wünscht. _

_Viel Spaß! ... und wenn es Euch gefallen hat, denkt ihr an das kleine Knöpfchen links unten? Wenn es Euch nicht gefällt, natürlich auch .._ _Und: natürlich - wie immer - spoilerfrei _

* * *

Liebe Ginny,

vielen Dank für die ausführliche Beschreibung des Kongresses und Deiner mehr oder weniger erfolgreichen Begegnung mit Snape. Das habe ich im Moment wirklich gut gebrauchen können.

Es hat mich prima von meinen „Sorgen" mit Draco abgelenkt. Er hat sich übrigens immer noch nicht gemeldet. Mittlerweile – es ist Sonntagabend – glaube ich auch nicht mehr daran, dass er es noch tut. Ich denke, selbst wenn man viel zutun hat, hat man doch immer einen Moment Zeit, um zumindest eine Eule zu schicken, oder?

Ich werde morgen früh mit Krummbein und Perle (meine Nachbarin meinte, sie wäre irgendwie seltsam in den letzten Tagen und hat mich gebeten, Perle gleich mitzunehmen) zur Tierheilerin gehen. Mal schauen, vielleicht frage ich die Barbiepuppe mal, wie ihr Wochenende war.

Oder auch nicht…

Nun aber zurück zu Dir: Snape ist also wieder da – und das im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes. Also wirklich! Was bildet der sich nur ein? Dich vor versammelter Mannschaft so fertig zu machen. Das ist doch wirklich das Letzte. Jeder weiß doch, dass Du seine Nachfolgerin bist.

Du Arme! Lass Dich mal feste drücken!

Hast Du ihn heute nochmal angetroffen? Wie hat er sich verhalten? Konntest Du mit ihm über sein Verhalten sprechen? Ich meine, auf eine Entschuldung brauchst Du bei ihm gar nicht zu warten, aber eine Stellungnahme wäre doch das Mindeste, was Du erwarten konntest.

Ich ärgere mich echt, dass ich nicht dabei war und Dir helfen konnte…

Aber weißt Du was? Vergiss das Ganze wieder! Wir wissen, wie Snape ist. Der wird sich niemals mehr ändern. Es liegt einfach in seiner Natur, ein gehobelter, unsozialer Arsch zu sein! Wir wissen das und die anderen wissen das auch. Und unter den Voraussetzungen, weiß man auch, wie man seine Ausbrüche zu nehmen hat: In ein Ohr rein, im anderen direkt wieder raus.

Ärgere Dich nicht mehr (auch, wenn ich Dich voll und ganz verstehen kann!) Sieh es einfach als Chance: Die anderen haben gesehen, dass Du etwas drauf hast! Du bist eine Meisterin Deines Fachs, hast Mut, Courage und bist rhetorisch so geschickt, dass Du angebliche „Fach"Leute an die Wand reden kannst (siehe Wagner – ist er immer noch so ein Lackaffe wie früher? Ich habe ihn ja mal an der Uni getroffen… Ein Typ zum Abgewöhnen). Und Du traust Dich gegen Snape anzutreten! (und das will nun wirklich was heißen!)

Also: Schwamm drüber!

Mal was anderes: Hast Du Wusch erzählt, dass Du Snape getroffen hast? Wenn ja: Wie hat sie reagiert? Hat sie sich gefreut oder schmollt sie wieder? Und was meint sie zu seinem Verhalten? Wie ich den Zwerg kenne, nimmt sie seinen Herrn auch da noch in Schutz, oder?

Ich hoffe, Du hältst mich da auf dem Laufenden, ja? Und ärgere Dich nicht! Der Kerl ist es einfach nicht wert, dass Du Dir seinetwegen die Laune verderben lässt! Ok?

Um mal bei den Idioten zu bleiben: Was macht Rincewind? Ignoriert er Dich immer noch? Eigentlich könntest Du ihn doch schön als Punchingball benutzen und Deine angestaute Wut über Snape (und ihn) schön an ihm auslassen. Mach ihn fertig! Vielleicht überlegt er es sich dann beim nächsten Mal, wen er versucht rumzukriegen und wen nicht (außerdem wird es Dir danach sicher viel, viel besser gehen!) Denk mal drüber nach ;-)

So, ich muss jetzt aber ins Bett. Morgen muss ich früh raus.

Ich melde mich dann morgen Abend oder Dienstag bei Dir und erzähle Dir, was ich bei der Barbie herausgefunden habe.

Kopf hoch und Brust raus, Ms Weasley (damit ärgert man die Kerle am meisten!)

Liebe Grüße

Deine Hermine

P.S. Viele Grüße von Jackie, Harry und Tonks (und von Jamie – das hat er mir befohlen!)

* * *

Liebe Hermine!

Gerade kommt Deine Eule hier hereingeflattert ... ich bin schon seit ein paar Stunden wieder da, aber bin noch nicht zum Schreiben gekommen.

Malfoy hat sich nicht mehr gemeldet?

Überhaupt nicht?

Du weißt ja, dass ich grundsätzlich immer der Meinung war, dass der Typ das Letzte ist. Und eigentlich sollte ich mich jetzt in meiner Meinung bestätigt fühlen.

Aber weißt Du was? Seit Du über Euer letztes Rendez-vous erzählt hast, kann ich mir einfach nicht vorstellen, dass er Dich so hängen lassen kann. Du hast so ... warm geklungen. So zufrieden.

Und dass der gleiche Mann, der Dich so hat sprechen lassen, sich jetzt wieder um hundertachtzig Grad gewendet haben soll?

Aber anders herum ist die Frage mir seiner Freundin auch noch nicht geklärt, und vielleicht ist es wirklich die beste Idee, den Tiermedihexerbesuch mit einer kleinen Quizrunde zu verbinden.

Hat er eigentlich erzählt, wo er arbeitet? Ist er im St. Mungo´s oder selbstständig? Ich meine, es muss sich doch herausfinden lassen, wo er steckt.

Wenn ich Dir irgendwie helfen kann oder zu Dir kommen soll, melde Dich sofort, ja? .

Ja ... und jetzt traue ich mich fast gar nicht, Dir weiter zu schreiben.

Aber Du weißt ja, wie der Stand der Dinge war, und Du wirst wissen wollen, wie es weitergegangen ist.

Also, ich bin morgens nach Harvard gereist und habe mir einen Platz in der zweiten Reihe gesucht. Ich habe mich umgesehen – kein Snape, weit und breit nicht.

Schade, ich hatte die ganze Nacht und den ganzen Morgen die Rede geübt, die ich ihm halten wollte.

Der ganze Vormittag war relativ ruhig, die Vorträge waren aber nicht so gut wie gestern.

Nach der Mittagspause sollten wieder ein paar freie Vorträge kommen.

Der erste Vortrag fängt an – Czaczinsky über die Aufbewahrung des Wolfsbanntranks.

Erst fünf Minuten nach Beginn der Rede zieht jemand den Stuhl neben mir nach hinten – na wer wohl? Snape.

Nickt ohne zu lächeln, „vergisst" zu fragen, ob der Platz überhaupt noch frei ist, nimmt sich gleich auch den nächsten Stuhl um sein Bein hochzulegen und fängt an, sich neben mir breit zu machen.

Eigentlich hat es mir da schon gereicht.

Aber ich warte brav, bleibe sitzen, tue so, als würde ich zuhören und koche innerlich leise vor mich hin.

Nach zwei Stunden war dann endlich die ersehnte Kaffeepause.

Ich stehe auf, komme aber nicht so schnell aus der Stuhlreihe hinaus, weil Snape noch vor mir steht, sich langsam wie immer zu seiner vollen Größe aufrichtet und so den Gang blockiert. Ich baue mich also vor ihm auf – eins sechzig gegen seine fast zwei Meter – hole Luft und sage ihm, dass ich es eigentlich ziemlich mutig finde, sich jetzt einfach so hier neben mich zu setzten ohne zu fragen, nach dem, was er gestern gebracht hat und warum er sich eigentlich bemüßigt fühlt, sich in mein Privatleben einzumischen und dann einfach zu verschwinden.

Snape bekommt ganz enge Augen und sagt, gestern hätten wir ja schließlich nur eine rein fachliche Diskussion geführt – er würde im Übrigen auf seinem Standpunkt beharren, seine Formel sei die einzig sinnvolle – und die zweite Frage würde sich ja wohl von alleine beantworten. Und er gedenke nicht, mir Rechenschaft darüber abzulegen, wenn er einmal verreise und seinem Freund Adams hier bei den Kongressvorbereitungen helfe.

Ich war immer noch gut in Fahrt und frage ihn, was das heißen soll und was er sich einbildet, mir vorzuschreiben, mit wem ich auf den Ball zu gehen habe.

Die Leute, die aus der Sitzreihe noch herauswollten, haben sich langsam hinter uns gestaut, und wir sind ziemlich energisch aufgefordert worden, doch endlich im Foyer einen Kaffee zu trinken. Beim Drängeln aus dem Saal hat Snape mich dann noch einmal von der Seite angesehen und hat nur sehr, sehr ruhig gesagt: „Ich habe Ihnen nicht vorgeschrieben, mit wem Sie auf den Ball zu gehen haben. Und ich habe Ihnen sehr deutlich gesagt, dass ich verstehe, wenn Sie nicht mit mir gehen wollen."

Ich glaube, ich war immer noch sehr wütend, jedenfalls habe ich immer weiter gemacht und war gar nicht zu bremsen...

Ich habe ihn gefragt, warum er glaubt, alles über mich zu wissen. Und dass er mir sehr wohl vorzuschreiben versucht, mit wem ich auf den Ball zu gehen habe, und mit wem nicht.

Er ist dann sehr, sehr leise und sehr vernünftig geworden. Und hat etwas getan, was ich nun wirklich nicht erwartet hätte – sicher nicht.

Er hat mir erklärt, dass er gerne möchte, dass ich mit einem Mann auf den Ball gehe, der es ernst mit mir meint und der mich glücklich macht. Der mich nicht als Spielzeug benutzen möchte.

Und ... dann ... dann hat er – ohne dass ich irgendetwas gesagt hätte – ja, dann hat er erklärt, sehr ernst und sehr leise, dass er möchte, dass ich mit einem netten Mann auf den Ball gehe, einem Mann, der keine Verbrechen mit sich herumtragen muss, der keiner dunkle Vergangenheit hat, mit einem Mann, der die Nacht mit mir durchtanzt, der gesund genug ist, mit mir zu feiern, mit einem Mann, der jung ist und gut aussieht, der charmant ist und der zu mir passt.

Ich habe ihn, glaube ich, ein paar Minuten nur angestarrt.

Dann ist Czaczinsky gekommen und hat ihn in ein Gespräch verwickelt, und alles war vorbei.

Die zwei haben mich stehen gelassen, Czaczinsky hat Snape zur Seite gezogen und über – glaube ich – die chemische Zusammensetzung von Ingwer diskutiert.

Ich habe mir eine Handvoll Flohpulver genommen und bin einfach nach Hause verschwunden.

Ja, und seitdem sitze ich hier.

Seit ungefähr vier Stunden starre ich die Wand an und möchte am liebsten ganz, ganz weit weg sein.

Hermine, ich bin ein kompletter Idiot.

Wie kann man nur so dumm sein? Wie konnte ich nur die letzten Tage, die letzten Monate, eigentlich mein ganzes Leben lang nur so BLIND sein?

Hermine, sag mir bitte, was ich tun soll...

Sag mir, was ich denken soll und sag mir, was ich mir wünsche.

Nein, nein, eigentlich weiß ein Teil von mir ganz genau, was ich mir wünsche. Eigentlich weiß ich es...

Aber das kann doch nicht wahr sein. Ich kann mich doch unmöglich in Snape verlieben.

Ich kann doch nicht Professor Severus Snape lieben...

Ich weiß, Du schläfst schon.

Sonst wäre ich noch einmal vorbeigekommen.

Aber ich denke, ich höre ja morgen wieder von Dir.

Ich denke ganz fest an Dich.

Deine Ginny

PS: Für den Tiermedihexerbesuch drücke ich Dir in aller Hinsicht alle Daumen.

PPS: Wusch habe ich bisher immer verpasst. Ich merke zwar, dass sie da war, weil die Kekse leer sind, aber sie weiß noch nicht, wo Snape die letzten Tage gesteckt hat...


	32. Kapitel 32

_Hallo!_

_**Wir danken Euch für Eure lieben Reviews: Schneeprinzessin (gleich 2 mal!), Kira Gmork, sarah.easy, satia, Saxas13, HexeLea und not necessary.**_

_Eine Runde Butterbier, Kuchen, Muffins, Wusch-Kekse, Chips und Flips und alles, was ihr Euch sonst noch wünscht! _

_Viel Spaß! Diesmal ist es mal wieder nur ein Brief;), dafür aber um so fixer ... und wenn es Euch gefallen hat, denkt ihr an das kleine Knöpfchen links unten? Wenn es Euch nicht gefällt, natürlich auch .._ _Und: natürlich - wie immer - spoilerfrei

* * *

_

Meine liebe Ginny,

ich gehe doch mal ganz schwer und ganz feste davon aus, dass der letzte Teil Deines Briefes nur ein Scherz war, oder? Habe ich was verpasst? Ist heute der erste April? Warum hängt dann draußen schon überall die Weihnachtsbeleuchtung herum?

Nein, meine Liebe! Sag mir, dass ich das alles furchtbar falsch verstanden habe, ok? Du kannst doch nicht ernsthaft behaupten, dass Du Dich zu Snape – überleg doch mal: SNAPE – hingezogen fühlst, nur weil er Dir einmal Honig ums Maul geschmiert hat.

Oder doch?

Ginny, bitte! Denk doch mal nach, wie er sich Dir gegenüber verhalten hat. Du hast da sicher was total falsch verstanden, an dem, was er Dir in Harvard gesagt hat.

Oder nicht?

Versteh mich bitte nicht falsch, Ginny, aber ich verstehe das Ganze nicht...

Ich glaube, das alles möchtest Du im Moment aber gar nicht so hören, oder?

Was soll ich Dir den raten? Dass Du zu dem Kerl hingehen und ihm um den Hals fallen sollst? Dass Du ihm sagen sollst, wie Du Dich fühlst?

Nein, das tue ich nicht! Und weißt Du auch warum nicht? Weil ich mir absolut sicher bin, dass da irgendwo ein Haken an der Sache ist.

Ich kann mir einfach nicht vorstellen, dass Snape einer Frau gegenüber Gefühle entgegen bringt und sich zu ihr hingezogen fühlt.

Nein, Ginny, das kann und will ich einfach nicht glauben...

Oder doch?

Weißt Du, eigentlich bin ich gar nicht in der Position, Dir Ratschläge zu geben oder Dir einen Slytherin auszureden – ich bin ja in der Beziehung nicht besser...

Wenn ich Dir aber trotzdem einen Rat geben darf, dann folgenden: Folge Deinem Herzen – aber überstürze nichts.

Beobachte die Lage, sondiere aus, was er wirklich will und vor allem: Bleibe in der Defensive. Wenn er wirklich etwas von Dir will, wenn er mit Dir zusammen sein möchte (ich kann es mir immer noch nicht vorstellen!), dann lass ihn den ersten Schritt machen.

Zeige ihm die kalte Schulter – der Mann soll um Dich kämpfen, Dich erobern. Zeig ihm nicht, dass Du Dich zu ihm hingezogen fühlst und lass ihn zappeln...

Ok, das sind jetzt alles Ratschläge, an die ich mich auch nie halte, aber Du solltest es versuchen.

Vielleicht ist das ja auch alles nur ein fieser Trick von ihm, um Dich aus Hogwarts zu vertreiben. Vielleicht möchte er, dass Du sauer auf ihn bist – ich meine, so richtig, richtig sauer – und seinetwegen das Schloss verlässt, weil Du es nicht mehr ertragen kannst, ihn zu sehen...

Hm, ich frage mich, warum er dann Rincewind daran gehindert hat, Dich unglücklich zu machen, um Dich eventuell so aus dem Schloss zu vertreiben...

Sehr merkwürdig. Ob er vielleicht doch... Nein, das kann nicht sein... Oder doch...

Ach, Ginny. Ich bin wohl genauso verwirrt wie Du im Moment.

Am Besten lenke ich uns mal ein bisschen von Snape ab und erzähle Dir, wie es heute beim Tiermedihexer gelaufen ist.

Zuerst mal die gute Nachricht: Perle ist trächtig! Kannst Du Dir das vorstellen? Krummbein wird Vater; das bedeutet, dass ich Oma werde. Ist das nicht toll?

Meine Nachbarin ist da wenig begeistert von. Aber ich habe ihr versprochen – da Krummbein wohl auf jeden Fall der Vater ist – dass ich mich darum kümmere, dass die Kitten ein gutes Zuhause bekommen. Tonks möchte auf jeden Fall eins haben und Jackie hat auch schon Interesse bekundet.

Darf ich Dir ein Kätzchen schenken, Ginny? Ich weiß, Du wolltest einen Dackel, aber so ein kleines Fellknäuel ist doch auch was Feines, oder?

Überleg es Dir!

Nun zu Draco:

Ich hatte Glück, seine Barbie hatte Dienst.

Sie war freundlich wie immer und total vernarrt in Perle. Wir haben uns ein bisschen unterhalten und ich habe so ganz nebenbei gefragt, wie sie das Wochenende verbracht hat.

Sie meinte, dass sie wie immer alleine und mit einem guten Buch auf dem Sofa gelegen hätte. Da sie noch nicht so lange in England wäre und bisher kaum Bekanntschaften geschlossen hätte, wäre das so ihr übliches Programm für lange Abende und Wochenende. Manchmal würde sie etwas mit ihrem – pass auf, jetzt kommt es! – Cousin machen, aber der sei plötzlich verreist und hätte ihr nur eine kurze Nachricht dagelassen, dass er sich melden würde.

Und rate mal, wer dieser Cousin ist!

Na, erkannt?

Richtig: Draco Malfoy!

Hast Du gewusst, dass die Malfoys Verwandte in Frankreich haben? Ich nicht.

Tja, als ich dann offensichtliches Interesse an Draco bekundet habe und nebenbei erwähnte, dass ich Draco von der Schule kennen würde, hat sich mich einen langen Moment angeschaut und dann gemeint: „Jetzt weiß ich endlich, woher Sie mir so bekannt vorkommen. Ich habe Sie in diesem Cafe gesehen, wo Ihnen jemand ein Bein gestellt hat. Stimmt´s?"

Tja, in dem Moment habe ich mir dann wieder ein schönes, tiefes Loch im Boden gewünscht, um unauffällig zu verschwinden.

Aber natürlich war da wieder kein Loch. Ich habe also nur beiläufig genickt und Monique – so heißt das Mädel – meinte: „Ja, Draco hat mir soviel von Ihnen erzählt. Er sagte, dass Sie im Zaubereiministerium arbeiten und für seinen Fall zuständig waren und dass er Sie sehr nett finden würde und gerne mal mit Ihnen ausgehen würde. Haben Sie das gemacht?"

Hm, irgendwie finde ich Monique seitdem um einiges sympathischer als vorher – das kannst Du Dir ja denken.

Wir haben uns spontan zu einem Kaffee verabredet, das Monique sowieso fast schon Mittagspause hatte.

Krummbein und Perle haben wir in der Praxis gelassen und sind zusammen in ein Cafe gegangen.

Monique ist wirklich sehr nett. Sie ist ein Jahr älter als ich und in Frankreich und Amerika zur Schule gegangen.

Draco hat sie durch Zufall beim Studium in Frankreich getroffen und er hat ihr den Job in der Praxis besorgt.

Am Anfang hat sie auch bei ihm gewohnt, aber seit ein paar Wochen hat sie eine eigene, kleine Wohnung, die zufälligerweise nur ein paar Straßen von meiner entfernt liegt.

So ein Zufall, nicht wahr?

Ich habe ihr dann schließlich von meiner Verabredung mit Draco erzählt. Sie konnte es auch nicht verstehen, warum er mich versetzt hat. Sie hat mir versichert, dass sie ihm auf jeden Fall die Ohren lang ziehen wird, wenn sie ihn zu Gesicht bekommt.

Außerdem meinte sie noch, dass ich mir keine Gedanken wegen seinen Gefühlen für mich machen soll. Er sei zwar ein schwieriger Kerl, der eine ganze Menge durchgemacht und sehr unter seinem Vater gelitten hat, aber im Grunde ist er eine treue Seele. Mit seiner letzten Freundin war er sieben Jahre lang zusammen; solange, bis sie ihn wegen eines anderen hat sitzen lassen.

Tja, und dann war ihre Mittagspause schon wieder vorbei und wir mussten zurück.

Ich denke, ich bin jetzt um einiges zuversichtlicher und werde einfach abwarten, bis er sich meldet.

Und soll ich Dir was sagen? Ich vermisse ihn! Ich vermisse ihn schrecklich, Ginny.

Hoffentlich kommt er bald wieder – und hoffentlich hat er eine gute Erklärung für sein Verhalten...

So, jetzt aber wieder zu Dir: Hast Du inzwischen eine Entscheidung getroffen? Wenn Du eine Schulter zum Anlehnen brauchst, dann komm vorbei. Mein Kamin steht Dir zu jeder Tages und Nachtzeit offen, hörst Du!

So, jetzt lass Dich mal ganz, ganz feste Drücken!

Du wirst sehen, alles renkt sich wieder ein!

Hab Dich Lieb!

Deine Hermine


	33. Kapitel 33

_Hallo!_

_**Wir danken Euch für Eure lieben Reviews: CallistaEvans (gleich 2 mal!), Kira Gmork, sarah.easy, HexeLea und not necessary (Viel Spaß im Trainigslager!). Herzlich Willkommen MaxB88 und auch vielen Dank für Dein Review!**_

_Eine Runde Butterbier, Kuchen, Muffins, Wusch-Kekse, normale Kekse, Chips und Flips und alles, was ihr Euch sonst noch wünscht! _

_Viel Spaß! Diesmal ist es mal wieder nur ein Brief;), diesmal ist Ginny wieder dran ... und wenn es Euch gefallen hat, denkt ihr an das kleine Knöpfchen links unten? Wenn es Euch nicht gefällt, natürlich auch .._ _Und: natürlich - wie immer - spoilerfrei_

* * *

Liebe Hermine!

Das sind ja lauter gute Neuigkeiten!  
Ich freue mich so, ich kann gar nicht sagen, wie sehr ich mich freue...  
Dann ist Draco Malfoy also doch kein Lügner.

Du hattest also doch die ganze Zeit Recht! Man soll eben auf seinen Bauch hören.

Und diese Monique scheint ja wirklich nett zu sein. Habt ihr Euch noch einmal verabredet?

Er scheint ihr gegenüber ja auch von Dir geschwärmt zu haben ... wenn da nicht doch Liebe im Spiel ist...

Ich drücke Dir alle Daumen, die ich habe!

Und Krummbein wird Vater? Und dann fragst Du, ob ich eins der Kleinen nehmen würde? Natürlich! Du weißt ja, wie sehr ich an ihm hänge. Sofort, am Liebsten alle auf einmal...  
Obwohl, ich glaube, wenn ich alle nähme, wäre Wusch doch etwas gekränkt. Mehr Ablenkung als ein Kätzchen darf ich meiner Mylady nicht zumuten, nehme ich an ... Aber so eine kleine Katze wäre noch genau das, was mir fehlt.

Wie es mir geht?

Gut, ich habe mich mittlerweile etwas gefangen.

Doch, es geht mir besser ... wirklich.

Aber das ändert nichts an der Tatsache, dass mir bewusst geworden ist, dass ich eine Liebeserklärung bekommen habe, eine Liebeserklärung von Professor Severus Snape.  
Und dass mir bewusst geworden ist, dass es nicht die erste war, sondern einfach nur die deutlichste, dass Du mit Deinen nur halb ernst gemeinten Sprüchen die ganze Zeit recht hattest, und dass ich die ganze Zeit zu ... dämlich war, darüber nachzudenken, zu blind und zu verbohrt.

Aber wie soll ich mich verhalten? Wie nähert man sich einem Professor Snape?

Was soll ich nur tun?  
Was mache ich, wenn er zum Weihnachtsball wieder hier ist?  
Was mache ich nur, wenn er zum Weihnachtsball nicht wieder hier ist?  
Wie kann ich nur mit ihm reden? Was soll ich ihm sagen? Wie kann ich ihm noch in die Augen sehen?

Ich komme mir so unendlich dumm vor...

Wusch war eben da, aber sie auszuhorchen, ist ein vergebliches Unterfangen.

Sie schwärmt immer nur von ihrem Severus, dass er der liebste, der beste ist ... gut, diese Entscheidung habe ich mittlerweile auch getroffen.

Aber sonst kann sie mir glaube ich nicht weiter helfen.  
Mir bleibt jetzt erst einmal nichts, als abzuwarten...

Ich melde mich, sobald es etwas Neues gibt...

Hältst Du mich auch auf dem Laufenden?

Ich hab Dich lieb,

Ginny

PS: Noch fünf! Tage bis zum Weihnachtsball ... Ich glaube, ich werde verrückt.


	34. Kapitel 34

_Hallo!_

_Wir danken Euch für Eure lieben Reviews: **sarah.easy,** **Kira Gmork, **(es kommen noch ein paar Kapitel, keine Angst!) **Saxas13** (wir haben Dich nicht vergessen, Süße! Es ist kein Review angekommen von Dir…) **Satia,** **greeneyedsnake,** **Lejia **und **MaxB88**_

_Eine Runde Butterbier, Kuchen, Muffins, Wusch-Kekse, normale Kekse, Chips und Flips und alles, was ihr Euch sonst noch wünscht!  
__Viel Spaß! Diesmal ist es mal wieder ein paar kurze Briefe... und wenn es Euch gefallen hat, denkt ihr an das kleine Knöpfchen links unten? Wenn es Euch nicht gefällt, natürlich auch .._ _Und: natürlich - wie immer – spoilerfrei

* * *

_

Meine allerliebste Ginny,

ich kann Dich echt nicht verstehen. Bitte sei mir nicht böse deswegen, aber Dein Brief verwirrt mich sehr.

Wie kannst Du Dir nur einreden, etwas für Snape zu empfinden? Ich meine, selbst wenn (und ich sage wenn, weil es eben Snape ist und ich ihm so etwas nicht zutrauen kann und möchte…) er es so gemeint hat, wie Du schreibst, selbst wenn es eine Liebeserklärung gewesen ist (O Merlin, Snape und Liebeserklärung in einem Satz, das ist doch echt grotesk), muss das doch nicht heißen, dass Du Dich in den Kerl verlieben musst!

Denk doch mal darüber nach, Ginny! Es ist SNAPE! Der Kerl hat Dir die letzten Monate so übel mitgespielt – ach, was sage ich: Die letzten Jahre! – und Dir das Einleben in Hogwarts so schwer wie möglich gemacht. Und jetzt willst Du mir erzählen, dass Du Dich in Snape verliebt hast?

Bitte sag, dass das nicht wahr ist. Ich kann und will es einfach nicht glauben.

Bitte denke noch einmal über die Sache nach.

Was ist denn, wenn Du das alles völlig falsch verstanden hast? Was, wenn er Dir damit nur sagen wollte, dass Jeremy ein Idiot ist? (Ok, ich kann nicht verstehen, warum er das tun sollte… Aber trotzdem!) Was, wenn er Dich auslacht?

Du wirst am Boden zerstört sein, liebe Ginny!

Bitte versuche die Sache etwas lockerer und mit weniger Erwartung zu betrachten. Dann fällst Du nicht so tief, wenn sich Deine Erwartungen nicht erfüllen.

Versuche ganz locker und distanziert darüber zu denken. Beschäftige Dich nicht soviel mit der Sache und lenk Dich mit anderen Dingen ab. Lass es auf Dich zukommen und schau, was passiert. (Danach kannst Du dann immer noch entscheiden, wohin es gehen soll).

Schalte den Kopf ein und lass Dein Herz in dem speziellen Fall nicht die Führung übernehmen.

Ich weiß, diese Ratschläge werden normalerweise immer genau anders herum gegeben, aber ich bin davon überzeugt, dass ich Recht habe.

Denk darüber nach, Ginny, und sei mir bitte nicht böse deswegen. Ich möchte nur Dein Bestes (jetzt höre ich mich schon an wie Deine Mutter…)

Bitte Ginny! Wenn ich irgendetwas tun kann, dann sag es mir, ok? Soll ich später vorbeikommen? Dann können wir uns endlich mal für ein Kleid entscheiden (mittlerweile sind es ja nur noch knapp fünf Tage). Oder sollen wir das nächste Woche machen, wenn ich komme (ich darf doch einen Tag früher bei Dir aufschlagen, oder?)

Ich will Dir wirklich nur helfen, Ginny! Nicht böse sein, ok!

Es drückt Dich ganz feste

Deine Hermine

P.S. Wegen Draco gibt es immer noch nichts Neues und Monique ist schon nach Frankreich zu ihrer Familie gefahren… ich kann also auch nichts anderes tun, als abzuwarten und mir nicht allzu viele Hoffnungen zu machen.

* * *

Hermine,

nein, ich bin Dir nicht böse, wenn Du mir das so sagst.

Ich sehe ja bis zu einem gewissen Grad selber ein, dass Severus nicht der Mensch ist, den man sofort als Traummann erkennt.

Trotzdem hätte ich gerade im Moment und ausgerechnet von Dir, sagen wir einmal: mit einer anderen Reaktion gerechnet. Oder auf eine andere Reaktion gehofft.

Denn eigentlich ist es auch nicht unverständlicher, sich in einen zugegebenermaßen nicht sehr freundlichen und vielleicht auch etwas älteren, aber dafür einen besorgten und gebildeten Mann zu verlieben, als sich in eine Liebe zu einem Mann zu verrennen, der einem einmal nett in die Augen geblickt hat, der aber zu Schulzeiten das größte Arschloch der ganzen Schule war und der im Verdacht stand, einen Muggel umgebracht zu haben, oder?

Naja, ist ja auch egal.

Ich gebe zu, dass Du ja bis zu einem gewissen Grad nicht Unrecht hast, und ich mir selber über meine Gefühle erst langsam klar zu werden versuche.

Ich stehe selber momentan neben mir, zumal ich auch wirklich noch nicht weiß, wie ich mich ihm gegenüber verhalten soll, aber ich komme damit einigermaßen klar.

Ich melde mich wieder bei Dir, sobald es etwas Neues gibt.

Bis dann,

Ginny

* * *

Hermine,

ich weiß, der letzte Brief ist gerade mal wieder ein paar Stunden her.

Aber es tut mir so leid, wenn ich vielleicht ein bisschen ungerecht war, wenn Du nur besorgt um mich warst. Ich bin ein Riesentrottel, und es tut mir sehr Leid. Ich hoffe nur, dass Du mir nicht zu sehr sauer bist...

Natürlich hattest Du Recht, wie immer.

Ich bin ein Trottel gewesen und bleibe ein Trottel. Ich kann doch auch nichts dafür. Wie kann ein einzelner Mensch eigentlich nur so dumm sein, wie ich mich schon wieder angestellt habe?

Jedenfalls ist Snape wieder aufgetaucht – am Mittagstisch, hat sich neben mich gesetzt, als wäre nichts gewesen.

Und während ich noch mit verlegenem Gesicht darüber nachdenke, was zum Teufel ich jetzt sagen soll, reicht er über meinen Teller, um sich Erbsenporree zu nehmen, und sagt nur mit einem ganz kurzen Blick zu mir: „Ihr Vortrag war übrigens nicht so ausgefeilt, wie ich ihn erwartet hätte. Wenn Sie mehr auf die Möglichkeit der Kupfergefäße eingegangen wären ...". Dann schaufelt er schnell das Essen in sich hinein, nickt allen kurz arrogant zu und verschwindet ohne ein weiteres Wort.

Nichts sonst. Nur eine fiese, abwertende Bemerkung, kein weiterer Kommentar, kein Nichts.

Ich hab erst mal dagesessen wie ein begossener Pudel.

Aber es ist besser so.

Ich weiß wirklich nicht, was ich erwartet habe ... Eigentlich war es doch klar. Was habe ich mir eigentlich vorgestellt?

Was habe ich gedacht? Dass er auf einmal nett und freundlich ist?

Was habe ich gewollt? Liebe? Snape?

Vergiss es.

Ich war kurzfristig wahnsinnig, aber jetzt bin ich wirklich endgültig geheilt.

Wieder normal, ehrlich.

Es geht mir zwar nur mittelmäßig mit dieser Erkenntnis, aber besser ein Ende mit Schrecken als ... Nein, das ist untertrieben. Eigentlich geht es mir ziemlich elend mit dieser Erkenntnis.

Es geht mir schrecklich.

Aber besser so herum, als wenn ich noch länger in diesem ... Wahn gelebt hätte, oder?

Bitte erzähle bloß nie jemandem von meinem Ausrutscher, nie, hörst Du?

Der Nachmittagsunterricht fängt gleich an.

Ich melde mich heute Abend noch einmal.

Wenn es geht, komme ich auch einfach noch einmal vorbei...

Wenn ich darf?

Deine Ginny,

die immer noch hofft, dass Du ihr nicht böse bist ... Es tut mir Leid! Ehrlich!


	35. Kapitel 35

_Hallo!_

**_Wir danken Euch für Eure lieben Reviews: Schneeprinzessin, Kira Gmork, MaxB88, Saxas13, CallistaEvans, sarah.easy und HexeLea._**

_Heute gibt es wieder ein paar kürzere Briefe ... und natürlich eine Runde Butterbier, Kuchen, Muffins und alles, was ihr Euch sonst noch wünscht. _

_Viel Spaß! ... und wenn es Euch gefallen hat, denkt ihr an das kleine Knöpfchen links unten? Wenn es Euch nicht gefällt, natürlich auch .._ _Und: natürlich - wie immer - spoilerfrei

* * *

_

Liebe Ginny,

ich muss Dir ganz ehrlich gestehen, dass ich nach einem ersten Brief ein bisschen traurig war. Nicht, weil Du mich so mehr oder weniger durch die Blume hindurch angepflaumt hast, sondern weil ich gemerkt habe, dass ich eigentlich im Unrecht war…

Nun gut, das wollte ich Dir eigentlich schreiben, bevor ich den zweiten Brief vor ein paar Minuten bekommen habe. Jetzt sieht die Sache natürlich schon wieder anders aus:

Snape is back und damit auch Dein ekeliger Sitznachbar…

Du tust mir wirklich so Leid, Ginny. Das hast Du wirklich nicht verdient. Warum reagiert der Mann so? Wie kann er sich innerhalb so kurzer Zeit um hundertachtzig Grad drehen?

Ich verstehe das echt nicht!

Weißt Du was? Komm doch nach dem Unterricht einfach zu mir. Ich mache früher Schluss und dann gehen wir zusammen irgendwo was essen und reden in Ruhe. Dann hast Du auch nicht das Problem, dass Du das Abendessen neben Snape genießen musst!

Komm einfach ins Ministerium. Dann schauen wir weiter…

Liebe Grüße

Deine Hermine

* * *

Liebe Ginny, 

ich hoffe, Du bist wieder gut nach Hogwarts zurückgekommen und warst pünktlich zum Unterricht wieder da.

Der Abend und die Nacht mit Dir (A/N: O Gott, hört sich das zweideutig an g) war einfach schön. Ich bin sehr froh, dass Du gestern Abend nicht mehr nach zurück appariert bist. So konnten wir bis tief in die Nacht reden und die zweite Flasche Wein leeren. Und nebenbei hatte es noch den Effekt, dass Du Professor-ich-bin-ein-Ekel-also-hass-mich-Snape nicht schon auf leerem Magen ertragen musstest.

Geht es Dir denn ein wenig besser? Ich hatte heute Morgen den Eindruck, dass Du wieder befreiter lachen konntest (oder lag das am Wein – ich habe tierische Kopfschmerzen…)?

Halt mich auf dem Laufenden und berichte mir, wie sehr Snape sich daneben benimmt (damit ich mir für nächste Woche ein paar passende Flüche raussuchen kann)

Es drückt Dich

Deine Hermine

P.S. Hast Du an die Unterlagen für Minerva gedacht, die ich Dir mitgegeben habe?

* * *

Liebe Hermine, 

ich wollte Dir noch mal für den wunderschönen Abend danken.

Ohne Dich wäre ich wahrscheinlich wirklich verrückt geworden...

Auch wenn ich heute früh ehrlich gesagt noch ein paar echte Probleme hatte (oder wie Ron zu sagen pflegt: „Gut zielen, die Tür ist das Loch zwischen den beiden Pfosten.")

Aber zumindest ist mein Kopf wieder klar und ich denke und fühle wieder normal. Gib mir noch ein, zwei Tage, dann ist alles wieder im Lot.

Ich frage mich zwar wirklich mittlerweile, wie ich überhaupt auf solche verrückten Ideen verfallen konnte, aber ich danke Dir noch mal, Du bist wirklich die Beste...

Ich bin mit Snape auch wieder an dem Punkt angekommen, dass wir uns wieder „normal", also mit einer Mischung aus Ignorieren und Unhöflichkeit am Tisch begegnen können.

Es geht also alles seinen gewohnten Gang...

Wie geht es Dir? Auch wieder ein bisschen besser?

Ich melde mich morgen oder übermorgen noch einmal länger, wenn ich weiß, ab wann Du hier am besten eintrudeln kannst zum Ball.

Ja, jetzt muss ich ohne Partner zum Weihnachtsball gehen...

Aber brauche ich einen Mann, um mich zu amüsieren?

Nein.

Also ...

Ich danke Dir noch mal.

Hab Dich lieb,

Ginny

PS: Ich glaube, heute muss ich früh ins Bett...

PPS: Natürlich habe ich an die Unterlagen gedacht, Minerva lässt auch schön grüßen und wird sich noch mal bei Dir melden.

* * *

Hallo Ginny, 

ich hoffe, es geht Dir wieder gut. Ich glaube, ich verzichte ab sofort auf jegliche Art von Alkohol… Puh, so einen dicken Schädel hatte ich schon lange nicht mehr.

Aber es hat sich gelohnt…

Ich gehe mal schwer davon aus, dass Du dauerhaft von Snape geheilt bist! Wenn er sich wieder ganz snapisch verhält wie sonst auch, hat er es nicht anders verdient (sollte wirklich mehr hinter seinen Äußerungen gesteckt haben).

Der Grund, warum ich Dir schreibe, ist folgender:

Es gibt Neuigkeiten von Draco.

Nein, er ist nicht wieder da – zumindest denke ich das.

Aber ich habe heute Morgen in Krummbeins Körbchen einen zerfetzten Brief gefunden. Er war ziemlich stark mit Asche beschmutzt und von Katzenspeichel durchnässt. Ich habe ihn getrocknet und wieder hergestellt.

Es handelt sich um eine Nachricht von Draco, die er wohl an den Tag geschrieben haben muss, als wir verabredet waren.

_Liebe Hermine,_

_es tut mir Leid, aber ich muss Dir für heute Abend leider absagen. Es ist etwas passiert, worüber ich im Moment nicht sprechen kann. Dafür fehlt mir einfach die Zeit.  
__Bitte glaube mir, dass es mir sehr schwer fällt, Dich zu versetzten.  
__Bitte sei mir nicht böse!_

_Dein Draco_

Na, was sagst Du?

Was glaubst Du, was er so dringend zu tun hatte, dass er nicht kommen konnte? Und vor allem: Warum ist er noch nicht wieder da oder hat sich zwischenzeitlich bei mir gemeldet?

Ob ich ihm eine Eule schicken soll? Was meinst Du?

Das nur als kurzer Zwischenbericht…

Es grüßt Dich ganz lieb,

Deine Hermine

P.S. Wie geht es Wusch? Kommt sie Dich immer noch besuchen oder hat Snape es ihr verboten?

P.P.S. Da ich, wie es aussieht, auch keinen Mann an meiner Seite habe, können wir doch gemeinsam zum Ball gehen, oder? Wer braucht schon Männer?


	36. Kapitel 36

_Hallo!_

**_Wir danken Euch für Eure lieben Reviews: HexeLea, Schneeprinzessin, Kira Gmork, Carlith, sarah.easy und Saxas13._**

_Heute gibt es wieder ein paar kürzere Briefe ... und natürlich eine Runde Butterbier, Kuchen, Muffins und alles, was ihr Euch sonst noch wünscht.  
__Viel Spaß! ... und wenn es Euch gefallen hat, denkt ihr an das kleine Knöpfchen links unten? Wenn es Euch nicht gefällt, natürlich auch .._ _Und: natürlich - wie immer - spoilerfrei_

* * *

Meine liebe Hermine! 

Jetzt sollte eigentlich zur Abwechslung ich Dir von Hogwarts aus vors Bein treten.

Du redest davon, dass Du zum Weihnachtsball keinen Mann zur Seite hättest?

Anstatt dass Du Dich wie jedes andere normale Wesen SOFORT nachdem Du den Brief gefunden hast auf die Suche nach Draco machst?

Es hat sich doch alles geklärt: er hat Dich nicht versetzt, sondern hat – obwohl er es ja offensichtlich wirklich eilig hatte – sich noch die Zeit genommen, Dir Bescheid zu sagen und Dir zu versprechen, es Dir später in Ruhe zu erklären. Er ist also offensichtlich doch kein Schwindler.

Vertrau ihm, es wird sich – so wie es im Moment klingt – schon alles wieder einrenken.

Und wenn Du Dir Sorgen machst, spricht meiner Meinung nach auch überhaupt nichts dagegen, Draco eine Eule zu schicken und einfach mal unverbindlich nachzufragen, wie es ihm geht und was er gemacht hat. Weißt du eigentlich mittlerweile, wo er arbeitet?

Tu es.

Ich drücke Dir dafür ganz fest alle Daumen,

Deine Ginny

PS: Mir geht es ganz gut, ich halte mich auf niedrigem Niveau stabil. Neuigkeiten gibt es keine, aber das ist mir auch ganz recht, solange ich mich noch nicht ganz beruhigt habe.

* * *

Liebe Ginny, 

es freut mich, dass es Dir wieder ein bisschen besser geht. Richtig so! Lass Dir von dem Kerl nicht das Leben zur Hölle machen – das ist er echt nicht wert!

Ich denke, Du hast ja Recht. Ich werde Draco einen Brief schreiben, wenn ich nachher zuhause bin. Ich frage mich sowieso schon die ganze Zeit, wo er steckt… So weit kann er doch nicht weg sein.

Weißt Du was? Ich vermisse ihn, nachdem ich den Brief gefunden habe, nur noch mehr.

Ja, ich glaube, es ist eine gute Idee ihm zu schreiben und so ganz nebenbei zu erwähnen, dass ja in wenigen Tagen der Weihnachtsball ist. Er ist sicher auch eingeladen.

Mal sehen, ob er was dazu schreibt. Und wenn nicht, dann gehen wir beide zusammen hin. Frau muss den Männern ja nicht das Gefühl geben, dass sie sie braucht, oder?

Ich halte Dich auf dem Laufenden!

Deine Hermine, die sich schon ganz dolle auf den Ball freut…

P.S. Welches Kleid wolltest Du denn jetzt nehmen? Das rote oder das dunkelgrüne? (Letzteres würde sicher besser zu Deinen Haaren passen – aber auch leider zu Mr. Griesgram…)

* * *

Hermine, es sind noch zwei Tage bis zu dem Ball, also noch ein Tage, bis Du endlich kommst... 

Es tut mir sehr Leid, aber ich glaube, ich brauche Dich mal wieder...

Warum?

Ja, ich bin schon wieder irgendwie völlig neben mir.

Heute Abend war seit längerer Zeit Wusch wieder einmal bei mir.

Sie kam wie üblich durchs angelegte Fenster, fliegt zielstrebig auf meinen linken Küchenschrank zu, findet die Kekse und lässt sich auf meinem Schreibtisch nieder.

Dann baut sie sich zur vollen Größe von etwa dreißig Zentimetern vor mir auf und erklärt mir, ich müsse ihr helfen.

Sie würde sich Sorgen um ihren Severus machen, es ginge ihm irgendwie nicht gut.

Ich frage, was los ist – die Verletzungen aus Afrika werden besser, das sieht man ihm richtig an.

Ja – meint Wusch – er wäre so schlecht gelaunt.

Und so ruhig.

Ach nee.

Ich starre Wusch ein paar Sekunden lang an und fasse nicht, was ich gerade gehört habe. Jemand macht sich Sorgen, weil Professor Severus Snape _schlecht gelaunt _ist?

Jedenfalls frage ich Wusch, was das alles bitte schön mit mir zu tun hat. Und stell Dir vor ... Wusch sagt, sie wisse es auch nicht, aber ihr Severus wäre immer dann gut gelaunt, wenn er mit mir reden würde. Oder von mir.

Und ob ich nicht gleich einmal vorbei kommen könnte.

Ich habe ein paar Mal nach Luft geschnappt...

Ich hatte mir doch vorgenommen, mir keine Gedanken mehr um Snape zu machen.

Ich hatte es mir vorgenommen.

Hermine, was sollte ich tun?

Ich habe Wusch sehr klar gemacht, dass sie sich sicher irrt und dass Snapes Launen nichts mit mir zu tun haben. Und dass ich NICHT bei Snape vorbeikommen werde. Niemals.

Wusch war sehr beleidigt und ist durchs Fenster verschwunden...

Hermine, ich bin so ein Riesentrottel, das kannst Du Dir gar nicht vorstellen.

Ich sitze jetzt seit Stunden hier und starre auf meinen Schreibtisch.

Kannst Du mir bitte sagen, was ich fühle?

Kannst Du mir sagen, was ich mir wünsche – und was ich jetzt tun soll?

Hermine, ich hatte mir so fest vorgenommen, dass es mir egal ist, gleichgültig, sch ... egal, was ein Professor Snape von mir denkt.

Aber ich kann nicht anders...

Hermine, es ist mir einfach nicht gleichgültig.

Sag mir, was ich tun soll...

Deine Ginny


	37. Kapitel 37

_Hallo!_  
_**Wir danken Euch für Eure lieben Reviews: Schneeprinzessin, not necessary (schön, dass Du wieder da bist!), Sanic, Kira Gmork, MaxB88, Saxas13, sarah.easy und Hexe Lea! **_

_Heute gibt es wieder nur einen (sogar etwas kürzeren ;) ) Brief ... und natürlich eine Runde Butterbier, Kuchen, Muffins und alles, was ihr Euch sonst noch wünscht._

_Viel Spaß! ... und wenn es Euch gefallen hat, denkt ihr an das kleine Knöpfchen links unten? Wenn es Euch nicht gefällt, natürlich auch .._ _Und: natürlich - wie immer - spoilerfrei_

* * *

Ach, meine liebe Ginny!

Was ist denn nur los mit Dir? Ist das die Vorweihnachtsdepression? Die fängt dann dieses Jahr aber ziemlich früh bei Dir an, oder?

Warum hat Dich das Gespräch mit Wusch nur derart aus der Bahn geworfen? Ich hatte geglaubt (und gehofft), dass Du das Thema „Snape" abgehakt hättest…

Mal ehrlich: Du magst Snape sehr, oder?

Aber bist Du Dir mit Deinen Gefühlen ganz sicher? Magst Du den Snape, der Dir jeden Morgen, jeden Mittag und jedem Abend die Hölle heiß macht? Den Snape, der in Deinem Unterricht auftaucht und Dich auf Kongressen vor allen Leuten blamiert? Oder magst Du nur den Snape, von dem Wusch Dir immer wieder erzählt?

Du musst Dir im Klaren sein, dass es den einen Snape nicht ohne den anderen gibt. Du kannst nicht nur den Snape lieben, der lieb zu Wusch ist; Du musst auch den Snape akzeptieren, der schlecht gelaunt, unfair zu Schülern und vielleicht ab und an jähzornig ist. Meinst Du, Du kannst das? Kannst Du es akzeptieren, dass Du vielleicht nicht die Art von Aufmerksamkeit und Zuneigung von Deinem Partner bekommst, die Du Dir vielleicht wünschst, von der Du träumst?

Wenn Du all diese Dinge zu Deinem Gunsten beantworten kannst, dann kann ich Dir nur einen Rat geben: Versuch es! Ergreife selber die Initiative und warte nicht, bis der Herr mal aus seinem Kerkerloch kommt. Letzteres wird er nämlich nicht tun, wenn ich ihn richtig einschätze. Er hat den ersten Schritt schon unternommen, indem er Dir diese versteckte Liebeserklärung gemacht hat (was mich übrigens heute noch wundert und erstaunt). Er wird jetzt abwarten, wie Du reagierst…

Also: Nehme den Rat Deiner Freundin an und gehe zu ihm. Rede mit ihm und frage ihn, was in ihm vorgeht, was er über Dich denkt.

Du musst ja nicht unbedingt zu ihm gehen, fange ihn vor oder nach dem Essen (oder dem Unterricht) ab und spreche ihn darauf an.

Falls Du Angst davor hast, dass Dich der Mut verlässt, trinke ein Glas Wein und mach Dich locker. Du schaffst das schon, da bin ich mir sicher!

Ich würde ja liebend gerne früher zu Dir kommen, aber ich habe hier noch einiges zu erledigen. Mein Chef braucht noch jede Menge Berichte (als ob er nicht schon seit Wochen weiß, dass ich Urlaub habe…) und heute Abend habe ich schon Tonks zugesagt, dass ich auf Jamie aufpasse, weil Tonks und Remus ihren Jahrestag feiern wollen.

Falls Du Dich fragst, was mit Draco ist, kann ich Dir nur sagen, dass wir da etwas gemeinsam haben…

Ich habe ihm, wie ich angedeutet hatte, eine Eule geschickt. Heute Morgen kam die Antwort. Kurz, knapp und nichts aussagend: Er hätte im Moment keine Zeit, weiß nicht, ob er es zum Weihnachtsball schafft. Ich soll nicht traurig sein und er vermisst mich. Es würde ihm sehr Leid tun, dass es momentan so läuft und hofft, dass ich ihm eine Chance gebe, das alles persönlich zu erklären.

Naja, ich weiß nicht, was das soll. Er muss ja wirklich ziemlich beschäftigt sein… Ich denke, ich werde mir den Weihnachtsball mit Euch vertreiben (es sei denn, Du gehst mit Snape hin und möchtest lieber mit ihm alleine sein…). Harry bringt Jackie mit und Ron und Jenny kommen auch.

Zur Not hänge ich mich an diesen Siebtklässler, der mich auf dem Halloweenball umgarnt hat. Ich stehe zwar nicht unbedingt auf so junge Schnösel, aber zum Tanzen wird es reichen.

Ich drücke Dir die Daumen, dass Du die Sache mit Snape klären kannst!

Wir sehen uns übermorgen, ok?

Ich freue mich auf Dich!

Deine Hermine

P.S. Holst Du mich gegen sechs in Hogsmeade ab? Dann könnten wir noch einen kleinen Einkaufsbummel machen. (Solltest Du es nicht schaffen, komme ich zum Schloss hoch)


	38. Kapitel 38

_Hallo!_  
**_Wir_****_ danken Euch für Eure lieben Reviews: sarah.easy, MaxB88, Saxas13, Kira Gmork, not necessary, Hexe Lea, CallistaEvans und Schneeprinzessin_**

_Heute gibt es wieder nur einen Brief ... und natürlich eine Runde Spekulatius, Eierpunsch und Mandelplätzchen (zur Einstimmung auf Weihnachten) – so was bei 30 Grad im Schatten zu schreiben, ist ein ganz schön komisches Gefühl ;-)_

_Viel Spaß! ... und wenn es Euch gefallen hat, denkt ihr an das kleine Knöpfchen links unten? Wenn es Euch nicht gefällt, natürlich auch .._ _Und: natürlich - wie immer - spoilerfrei

* * *

_

Liebe Hermine!

Also erstens: natürlich hole ich Dich morgen um sechs ab ... kein Problem. Ich freue mich unheimlich auf Dich.  
Und Du fragst, ob ich mir sicher bin, welchen Snape ich mag – den, der mir das Leben zur Hölle macht, oder den, der nett zu Wusch ist?

Aber genau das ist doch mein Problem...:

Ich _kenne_ diese nette Version ja überhaupt nicht! Und die etwas wirren Schwärmereien von einer Flederratte, auch wenn sie noch so reizend ist, kann man wohl kaum als exakte Beschreibung eines Menschen und seines Verhaltens bezeichnen, nein, sicher nicht.

Ich kenne nur den unfreundlichen Snape...

Also, wenn ich es mir genau überlege: ich bin an keinem von den beiden Snapes interessiert.

Wirklich nicht.  
Rational gesehen.

Aber wenn ich an ihn denke – und zwar nicht nur wenn ich an diese etwas verschämte Liebeserklärung denke, sondern auch, wenn ich an den wütenden, den ewig schlecht gelaunten, den unfreundlichen Snape denke, an den Snape, der meinen Unterricht schlecht macht und der meine Schüler fertig macht – fängt mein Herz an, weh zu tun.

Ich weiß – rational gesehen – dass er kein Traummann ist, und dass ich, wenn ich auch nur einen einzigen Funken Verstand besitze, mir keinen ehemaligen Todesser, keinen Mörder, keinen Severus Snape, sondern einen freundlichen und hilfsbereiten Mann suche. Wenn ich überhaupt meine Freiheit loswerden möchte.

Aber wenn ich jetzt, gestern, heute, beim Essen neben ihm sitze und er nur eine Mauer aus Unfreundlichkeit um sich aufbaut, spüre ich, dass ich diesen Menschen näher kennen lernen muss. Dass es ... vielleicht doch so etwas ist wie Schicksal.

Wenn ich ihm in die Augen sehe, fühle ich mich geborgen, fühle ich mich sicher – auch wenn gleichzeitig aus seinem Mund ein trockener, ein boshafter Kommentar kommt.

Auch wenn ich mir das vielleicht nur einrede.

Das ist doch mein Problem: mein Herz sagt etwas völlig anderes als mein Verstand.

Und deswegen werde ich auch Deinem Rat zunächst nicht folgen, und ich werde versuchen, meinem Kopf etwas mehr die Leitung zukommen zu lassen.

Es tut mir sehr leid, wenn ich Dich hier als seelischen Mülleimer verwende und Dir die Ohren (bzw. die Eulen) voll heule, aber ich brauche einen Zuhörer, sonst werde ich einfach verrückt.

Ich weiß ja, was ich zu tun habe, und was das Beste für mich ist ... Aber es ist manchmal sehr schwer, das zu akzeptieren, weißt Du?

Es tut mir Leid, dass Du Dir das alles anhören musst, und wenn es Dir zu viel wird, sag es mir ehrlich, ja?

Ich gehe jetzt mal Abendessen...  
Jedenfalls freue ich mich sehr auf Dich...

Es drückt Dich bis dahin schon einmal

Deine Ginny

PS: Das mit Malfoy klingt doch eigentlich ganz vertrauenserweckend. Vertrau ihm, es klingt wirklich nett ... bestimmt hat er einen Grund, sich so zu verhalten. Ich drücke Dir die Daumen.

PPS: Lass die Finger von diesem Siebtklässler. Glaub mir, er findet es „männlich", wenn er sich mehr für die dunklen Künste als für die Verteidigung gegen dieselbe interessiert. Also eine Flasche.


	39. Kapitel 39

_Hallo!_  
**_Wir danken Euch für Eure lieben Reviews: sarah.easy, MaxB88, Saxas13, Kira Gmork, not necessary, Hexe Lea und Schneeprinzessin_**

_Heute gibt es wieder nur einen Brief ... und langsam fangen wir an, den Baum zu schmücken und die Kerzen zu entzünden ;)_

_Viel Spaß! ... und wenn es Euch gefallen hat, denkt ihr an das kleine Knöpfchen links unten? Wenn es Euch nicht gefällt, natürlich auch .._ _Und: natürlich - wie immer - spoilerfrei_

* * *

Hermine, 

Du wirst mich umbringen.

Du wirst mich ganz sicher umbringen.

Kurz vor dem Abendessen habe ich die Eule mit Deinem Brief auf den Weg gebracht.

Dann bin ich in den großen Saal gegangen.

Das Abendessen war wie immer, auf der einen Seite ein beleidigter Jeremy, auf der anderen Seite ein düster brodelnder Snape.

Und als dann nach dem Essen Minerva die Tafel aufhebt und alle aufstehen, sehe ich gerade aus den Augenwinkeln, wie Snape sich – immer noch recht langsam – erhebt und kurz mit der Hand nachgreift, um nicht das Gleichgewicht zu verlieren.

Eher unwillkürlich habe ich ihn mit der Hand abgefangen.

Und als ich ihm dabei ins Gesicht sehe, spüre ich schon wieder, dass die Pferde mit mir durchgehen, spüre diesen gewissen Stich in der Herzgegend und ich kann nicht anders, ich kann mich nicht bremsen, ich frage ihn ohne zu denken, ob denn jetzt die Verabredung zum Weihnachtsball als verbindlich anzusehen ist oder nicht.

Snape schaut mich an als hätte ich den Verstand verloren...

Ich hatte ihn ja immer noch an der Hand, und so hat er mich festgehalten und vor die Tür gezogen, in den Flur, wo wir alleine waren.

Ich habe zuerst erwartet, dass er mich auf gut Deutsch gesagt abblitzen lässt vom feinsten, dass ich mir die Abfuhr meines Lebens einhandele, aber das Gegenteil ist passiert. Er hat meine Hand weiter festgehalten und hat mir – sehr leise und sehr vernünftig – versucht zu erzählen, warum eine Verabredung mit ihm nicht sinnvoll wäre.

Es kam einer Aufzählung seiner gesamten physischen und psychischen Nachteile gleich ... angefangen von seiner Zeit als Todesser, seiner Vergangenheit, den Verbrechen, die er begangen hat, seinem Gewissen, über unsere Schulzeit mit ihm als Lehrer bis zu seinen körperlichen Gebrechen ... ich soll mit einem netten, jungen, gesunden und gut aussehenden Mann auf den Ball gehen und die Nacht durchtanzen, hat er gesagt ...

Ich habe ihm erst einmal nur zugehört ... ich meine, das meiste weiß ich doch. Aber ich habe ihn reden lassen, einfach nur reden. Ich habe ihm zugehört...

Hattest Du gewusst, dass er seit der Folterung durch Voldemort auch auf dem linken Ohr nichts mehr hört und rechts auch nur noch schlecht? Das wäre auch eine Erklärung, warum er in Gesprächen nicht mehr so scharf oder so konzentriert wirkt wie früher...

Egal, ich habe ihn ausreden lassen.

Und als er fertig war und er mich erwartungsvoll ansieht, wohl in der Meinung, dass ich ihm Recht gebe und gehe, habe ich ihn nur angegrinst und ihn gefragt, wann er mich denn abholen kommt.

Hermine, ich habe es doch getan.

Ich gehe mit Professor Severus Snape auf den Weihnachtsball.

Und darf ich Dir etwas verraten?

Ich war noch nie, nie in meinem Leben so glücklich wie heute Abend.

Und ich weiß, dass ich das Richtige tue.

Ich spüre, dass ich diesen Mann liebe. Mit ganzem Herzen und mit ganzer Seele.

Ich habe mir eine Flasche Wein aufgemacht und werde jetzt gleich zu Bett gehen.

Ich denke an Dich und freue mich auf Morgen...

Aber – ohne dass Du mir böse bist – weißt Du was?

Am meisten freue ich mich auf den Weihnachtsball.

Deine Ginny


	40. Kapitel 40

_Hallo!_

**_Wir danken Euch für Eure lieben Reviews: Tod, Lejia, sarah.easy, MaxB88, Saxas13, Kira Gmork, not necessary und Schneeprinzessin_**

_Heute gibt es endlich den Weihnachtsball! ;)_

_Viel Spaß! ... und wenn es Euch gefallen hat, denkt ihr an das kleine Knöpfchen links unten? Wenn es Euch nicht gefällt, natürlich auch .._ _Und: natürlich - wie immer - spoilerfrei_

* * *

Meine liebe Hermine!

Nun melde ich mich endlich mal wieder, zum ersten Mal nach dem Ball ... Es tut mir Leid, aber ich hatte vorher wirklich noch keine Zeit zum Schreiben, wie Du Dir wirst denken können.

Ja, ich habe den Zettel gefunden, den Du mir unter der Tür durchgeschoben hast, dass Du noch abends direkt wieder nach London fährst, und habe mir dann auch entsprechend keine Sorgen gemacht.

Und irgendwie hatte ich mir das ja auch schon gedacht.

Und auch wenn ich es schade finde, dass wir zwei nicht mehr reden konnten nach dem Ball, werte ich Dein Verschwinden mal als gutes Zeichen und habe mich für Dich gefreut wie ein Schneekönig. Und wofür gibt es denn schließlich Eulen? Damit man nach so einem Ereignis alles kräftig ausdiskutieren kann. Oder?

Eben.

Und ich bin gespannt wie ein Flitzbogen, was Du mir noch über den restlichen Abend zu berichten hast...

Wir sind dann ja sehr früh gegangen, und ich habe sicherlich einiges nicht mehr so mitbekommen.

Aber Du wirst zugeben müssen – Severus war einfach zu nett, als er uns abgeholt hat.  
Irgendwie hat er, obwohl er ja (wie immer) nach außen den arroganten Slytherin mimen musste, gewirkt wie ein Schuljunge, der sein erstes Date hat.  
Später hat er mir dann erzählt, dass er bis zuletzt Angst hatte, dass ich mir nur einen Scherz erlaubt hätte und ihm sage würde, dass er verschwinden soll.

Jedenfalls fand er es wohl auch ganz lustig – alle Schüler waren ziemlich erstaunt, als Severus und ich gemeinsam aufgetaucht sind, und ich denke, die meisten Lehrer auch.

Aber ich habe das einfach ignoriert ... es war mir an dem Abend auch nicht wirklich wichtig.

Aber es war nett, dass Du Dich ziemlich schnell zurückgezogen hast ... Du bist wirklich die Beste!

Severus hat mir als Erstes einen Vortrag gehalten, dass er nicht so mittanzen kann und wenn überhaupt nur die langsamen Sachen und dass er nicht so lange bleiben wird und dass er mir nicht böse wäre, wenn ich länger bleiben wolle als er.  
Und er hat glaube ich erst akzeptiert, dass ich wirklich mit IHM UND KEINEM ANDEREN AUF DIESEN BALL GEHEN MÖCHTE, als ich ihm ziemlich deutlich und ziemlich laut gesagt habe, dass er bitte endlich mit diesem Geschwätz aufhören soll und dass ich, wenn ich mit einem Mann zu einem Ball gehe, dann auch gemeinsam mit ihm verschwinde (das Verfängliche in diesem Satz ist mir erst bei seinem dreckigen Grinsen aufgefallen – aber da war es dann zu spät).  
Wir haben dann beide darüber lachen müssen, und danach hat er es glaube ich verstanden, dass ich ihn wirklich mag.

Und das tue ich, Hermine, das tue ich wirklich...

Aber zuerst kam ja sowieso der flotte Eintanz, und so hatten wir eine Ausrede, noch nicht mit zu tanzen, und wir haben geredet. Wir sind zusammen im Garten gewesen, lange, und haben einfach nur geredet, über Gott und die Welt, über Zaubertränke und Schüler ... und über uns.

Kannst Du Dir vorstellen, dass Professor Severus Snape seit meiner fünften Klasse in mich verliebt ist, und zuerst wegen Voldemort und seiner Agententätigkeit nichts gesagt hat und dann war ich ja auf der Universität und außerhalb seiner Reichweite? Er hatte ja auch wegen seiner Krankheit nicht die Gelegenheit, nach mir zu suchen, und immer, wenn wir uns auf Kongressen gesehen haben, hatte er Angst vor der eigenen Courage.

Weißt Du, was das heißt? Wir könnten, wenn er nur den Mut gehabt hätte, schon seit runden zehn Jahren glücklich sein...

Aber ich glaube, ich muss ihm Recht geben: ich war damals noch nicht reif für eine Partnerschaft. Ich wäre wahrscheinlich, nein, sicher nicht auf ihn eingegangen.

Jedenfalls kam dann ein langsames Lied ... und wir haben getanzt ... und ... das hast Du ja gesehen.

Hermine, ich bin so glücklich, dass ich zerspringen könnte...

Jedenfalls haben wir den Tanz genossen.

Auch wenn die Schüler getuschelt haben, auch wenn Harry und Jackie, Ron und Jenny genau in diesem Augenblick angekommen sind...

Wir haben den Tanz einfach nur genossen.

Severus wollte ja auch unbedingt gleich weiter tanzen, immer der gleiche Dickschädel, um mir zu beweisen, dass er es kann und mir zuliebe durchhält. Aber ich habe ihn erst mal dazu überredet, meinen Bruder und Harry zu begrüßen – auch wenn ich mir ein bisschen unfair dabei vorgekommen bin, ein bisschen Angst hatte ich natürlich schon vor Rons Reaktion und ich wollte es so schnell wie möglich hinter mich bringen.

Aber Ron hat ja wesentlich cooler reagiert, als ich erwartet hätte ... Ob es an Jenny liegt, dass er nicht gleich ausgerastet ist?

Gut, das Gesicht ist ihm schon entglitten, als er Severus und mich zusammen gesehen hat, aber gesagt hat er ja nichts, und das rechne ich ihm hoch an.

Ich meine, auch wenn es Streit gegeben hätte, wäre mir Severus wichtiger als mein Bruder, aber irgendwie kann ich nicht aus meiner Haut, Rons Meinung ist mir sehr viel wert, und es ist wichtig für mich, wenn er meinen Partner akzeptiert.

Haben die vier denn nachher noch etwas zu Dir gesagt – ich meine, darüber, dass ich mit Severus zusammen bin?

Außerdem sind wir dann ja sehr schnell abgelenkt worden ... Schade, dass Du Dich hast doch kurzfristig von Deinem Siebtklässler hast ablenken lassen, so dass Du nur das Finale mitbekommen hast ... Ich weiß nicht, haben Harry und Ron das schon erzählt?

Jedenfalls ist Jackie auf einmal sehr blass geworden und hat Harry nur kurz angezischt, er solle mal kurz warten.

Dann ist sie auf Jeremy zugerast wie eine verrückte Wespe und hat ihn mit den Worten, ob er eigentlich denke, dass er alles dürfe, nur weil er ganz gut aussehe, eine Ohrfeige vom feinsten gegeben.

Jeremy hat sich die Backe gehalten und gefragt, was sie denn überhaupt wolle, und Jackie hat ihn vor allen Leuten rund gemacht. Die Zwei waren wohl ein paar Mal miteinander verabredet, und er hat sie jedes Mal ohne Erklärung sitzen lassen – das letzte Mal sogar auf Deinem Geburtstag!

Ich hatte ihm ja morgens erzählt, dass ich zu Dir gehe, und er wollte wahrscheinlich ein Zusammentreffen vermeiden. Stell Dir mal vor, was ich damals für ein Gesicht gemacht hätte...

Jedenfalls hat Jeremy richtig fies reagiert. Er habe sie nicht nötig, und sie wäre ja schließlich auch nicht so toll – in jeder Beziehung, hat er mit einem fiesen Grinsen angefügt. Und sie würde auch nicht besonders toll aussehen, das brauche sie gar nicht zu denken, und würde eh keinen richtigen, echten Mann abbekommen und würde wahrscheinlich mit irgendeinem Weichei oder noch eher als frustrierte alte Jungfer enden.

Harry hatte bis zu diesem Zeitpunkt ja nur amüsiert und sogar ein bisschen bewundernd seine Freundin beobachtet, aber dann ist er mit einem so richtig überlegenen Grinsen, so wie nur er es kann, in den Kreis geschlendert, der sich um die Streithähne gebildet hatte, hat demonstrativ seinen Arm um Jackie gelegt und geantwortet: „Komm, mein Schatz. Das hast Du gar nicht nötig, Dich mit so jemandem überhaupt zu streiten." Und dann, mit einem Blick auf Jeremy: „Weichei? Wollen wir das vor der Tür ausdiskutieren?"

Jeremy hat Harry natürlich erkannt und hat gepumpt wie ein Maikäfer.

Er hat sich nur umgedreht, sein Blick ist an mir hängen geblieben ... er macht so einen halben Schritt in meinen Richtung, vielleicht in der Hoffnung, von mir Rückhalt zu bekommen, aber ich habe mich nur demonstrativ umgedreht und Severus einen schönen, langen Kuss gegeben...

Jedenfalls war Jeremy und die übrige Welt dann auf einmal sehr, sehr unwichtig...

Dass wir uns dann irgendwann später relativ schnell verabschieden wollten, hattest Du ja mitbekommen.

Albus hat uns noch einmal kurz aufgehalten, und Sibyll, natürlich ... wer sonst?

Ich wollte Dir eigentlich auch noch kurz Bescheid sagen, dass wir gehen. Ich dachte, dass wäre auch die Gelegenheit für mich, Dich noch einmal von diesem anhänglichen Siebtklässer loszueisen. Denkt der eigentlich, dass Du pädophil bist?

Aber dann ist ja Draco eingetroffen ... und somit hatte sich das erledigt. Und dann wollte ich auch nicht mehr stören. Ich habe nur beobachtet, wie auf einmal ein Strahlen über Dein Gesicht ging ... und dann haben wir beschlossen, dass wir besser gehen. Ohne noch einmal Bescheid zu sagen...

Hermine, habe ich Dir schon gesagt, dass ich sehr, sehr glücklich bin?

Ich weiß, was Du jetzt fragen willst, und: nein, natürlich ist er im täglichen Leben auch nicht anders als im Unterricht.

Er ist ein Sturkopf, er ist permanent am Schimpfen über irgendetwas, ob es Schüler sind, ob es sein krankes Bein ist oder sein schlechtes Gehör, ob es etwas ist, was Wusch angestellt hat oder die Hauselfen, ein misslungener Trank, Zeitmangel ... Aber er schafft es, mir trotzdem in tausend kleinen Gesten die Welt zu Füßen zu legen ... Er zeigt mir jede Sekunde seine Liebe und verwöhnt mich in allem, was er tut ...

Ich weiß, das hört sich widersprüchlich an, aber es ist so.

Er schenkt mir das Paradies auf Erden.

Und ich möchte ihn nicht anders haben, als er ist. Seine ganze vertraute Art gibt mir ein Gefühl von Sicherheit, von Heimat.

Wir gehören zusammen.

Ich weiß, es ist verrückt, so etwas schon nach einer Woche sagen zu wollen, aber wahrscheinlich kann ich mir gerade deswegen seiner so sicher sein, gerade weil ich ihn schon so lange und von allen Seiten kenne...

Jetzt schwärme ich Dir hier vor, wie glücklich ich bin, und bekomme auf einmal ein ganz schlechtes Gewissen.

Gut, ich weiß, dass Draco noch gekommen ist...

Aber wie ist der Abend weiter gegangen? Wie geht es Dir?

Ich bin jetzt vor lauter Freude davon ausgegangen, dass alle Menschen auf der Welt so glücklich sind wie ich, und hoffe, dass ich jetzt nicht einen riesigen Fettnapf getroffen habe...

Also schreib mir, oder ich komme heute oder morgen Abend wieder einmal vorbei...

Deine Ginny


	41. Kapitel 41

_Hallo!_

**_Wir danken Euch für Eure lieben Reviews: sarah.easy, Saxas13, not necessary Kira Gmork, Schneeprinzessin, HexeLea und CallistaEvans!_**

_Heute gibt es den zweiten Teil vom Weihnachtsball! ;)  
__Viel Spaß! ... und wenn es Euch gefallen hat, denkt ihr an das kleine Knöpfchen links unten? Wenn es Euch nicht gefällt, natürlich auch .._ _Und: natürlich - wie immer - spoilerfrei

* * *

_

Liebe Ginny,

es tut mir auch Leid, dass ich mich so lange nicht mehr bei Dir gemeldet habe. Ich war in den letzten Tagen ziemlich…beschäftigt ;-)

Zuallererst muss ich Dir sagen, dass ich erleichtert darüber bin, dass Du mir meine plötzliche Abreise nicht übel genommen hast. Ich hatte wirklich den Eindruck, dass es das Beste gewesen wäre, wenn ich Euch beiden Turteltäubchen in Ruhe lasse. Ihr habt es Euch echt verdient! Vor allem, wenn ich nun lese, dass Severus schon so lange in Dich verliebt ist…

Weißt Du was? Ich beiden gebt ein schönes Paar ab. Ich weiß auch nicht, wenn man Euch so alleine sieht und sich dann vorstellt, wie Ihr als Paar sein würdet, kann man es sich schwer vorstellen, aber auf dem Ball wart Ihr einfach nur wie füreinander geschaffen…

Und dass es so ist, merke ich ja an Deinen Zeilen. Ich freue mich so für Dich, liebe Ginny, dass ich es gar nicht in Worte packen kann. Du hast es echt verdient – und Severus auch!

Mach Dir wegen Ron und Harry keine Gedanken. Ich habe mit beiden noch kurz gesprochen und Ron erklärt, dass Du eine erwachsene Frau und als solche durchaus in der Lage bist, Deine eigenen Entscheidungen zu treffen und zu wissen, was für Dich das Beste ist und was nicht.

Ich bin mir nicht sicher, aber ich glaube, er hat es kapiert. Jenny und Jackie haben sich direkt auf Deine Seite gestellt und ihren beiden Jungs ins Gewissen geredet. Mach Dir wegen Ron deshalb keine Gedanken. Er wird es schon verstehen und akzeptieren…früher oder später.

Den Streit zwischen Jackie und Jeremy habe ich mitbekommen. Erst war ich etwas erschrocken; ich hatte Jackie noch nie so couragiert und konsequent erlebt. Aber dieser Rincewind hat es auch wirklich verdient! Ich hoffe, der Haufen Siebtklässlerinnen, der ihm den ganzen Abend am Rockzipfel gehangen hat, hat es auch verstanden und hält sich von diesem…diesem…Idioten fern!

Ich würde ihm gönnen, dass er für den Rest seines Lebens alleine bleibt. Einsehen, dass sein Verhalten falsch war, wird er wohl nie, aber er soll zumindest ein bisschen leiden.

So, das musste ich mal schnell loswerden…

Kommen wir nun zu der Frage, die Dich wohl brennend interessiert: Draco Malfoy.

Wie Du sicher mitbekommen hast, war ich doch ein wenig enttäuscht, dass er zunächst nicht aufgetaucht ist. Ich hatte zwar nach seinem letzten Brief nicht unbedingt damit gerechnet, aber tief in meinem Inneren habe ich mich doch danach gesehnt, dass er es schafft.

Und gerade, als mich dieser Siebtklässler, Henry Smith (A/N: Na, kennen wir den? Wer es uns sagt, bekommt eine Packung Kekse, persönlich überbracht von Wusch), wieder mal unter Beschlag genommen hatte, geht die Tür auf und Draco steht vor der Tür. Zuerst habe ich mich erschrocken, weil er wirklich schlecht aussah. Total abgemagert und bleich. Hast Du die dunklen Ringe unter seinen Augen gesehen? Er sah aus, als hätte er seit Tagen kaum geschlafen – hatte er auch nicht, wie er mir später gesagt hat.

Aber dann habe ich mich nur noch gefreut, dass er da war. Ich habe mich – wie Du mir geraten hattest – erstmal im Hintergrund gehalten und abgewartet, was er macht. Ich hatte ja Angst, dass er mich vor seinen Slytherinfreunden vielleicht verleugnen würde oder so (ja, ich weiß, dass Du mir vorher tausend Mal gesagt hast, dass das sicher nicht eintreten wird). Er hat sich in der Halle umgeblickt, den Slytherins kurz zu gewunken und ist dann zielstrebig auf den Tisch zugekommen, an dem ich mit Harry und Jackie gestanden habe. Henry habe ich demonstrativ den Rücken zugedreht und so getan, als wäre er nicht da. Dann habe ich ein Gespräch mit Jackie angefangen und Draco dabei unauffällig auf dem Augenwinkel beobachtet. Bin ich nicht gut? Am liebsten wäre ich ihm ja entgegen gelaufen…

An Harry versteinerter Miene habe ich erkannt, dass Draco wohl an unseren Tisch getreten war. „Was willst du, Malfoy?", kam dann auch schon prompt von Harry. Ich habe mich daraufhin zu Draco umgedreht und ihn angelächelt. Draco hat meine Hand genommen und gefragt, ob ich tanzen wollte; Harry hat er dabei völlig ignoriert. Ich glaube, Jackie, die ja von Draco wusste, hat sich um Harry gekümmert und ihm klar gemacht, dass er wohl besser den Mund hält.

Wie dem auch sei. Ich bin mit Draco in Richtung Tanzfläche gegangen (er hat dabei meine Hand gehalten und zart gedrückt) und habe gesehen und gehört, wie unsere ehemaligen Slytherinfreunde getuschelt und mit dem Finger auf uns gezeigt haben. Mir war es in dem Moment aber egal – und ich denke, Draco auch…

Zwei langsame Lieder lang haben wir einfach nur geschwiegen und eng umschlungen getanzt. Ich glaube, das war genau das, was Draco in dem Moment gebraucht hatte. Natürlich war ich neugierig und hatte tausend Fragen – Du kennst mich ja – aber ich habe gemerkt, dass der richtige Zeitpunkt dafür noch nicht gekommen war.

Mit jedem neuen Ton, mit jeder Strophe habe ich gemerkt, wie Draco sich mehr und mehr entspannt hat. Irgendwann hat er mir ins Ohr geflüstert und gefragt, ob ich mit ihm ein wenig nach draußen gehen wollte. (Du siehst, dass Severus und Du nicht die Einzigen an dem Abend waren, die einen Spaziergang gemacht haben). Ich habe meinen Mantel geholt und wir sind nach Draußen gegangen.

An der Tür hatten wir noch eine kurze Begegnung mit Ron und ich hatte schon gedacht, dass der Streit jetzt richtig losginge. Aber irgendwie habe ich es geschafft, Ron freundlich mitzuteilen, dass er sich um Jenny kümmern und mich in Ruhe lassen soll. Später, als ich ihm erklärt habe, dass Du für Dich selber entscheiden kannst, habe ich ihm auch gleich klar gemacht, mir seine Meinung über Draco zwar wichtig wäre, diese aber in keinster Weise meine Gefühle zu Draco beeinflussen würde. Entweder er akzeptiert es oder lässt es sein. Keine Ahnung, ob er es akzeptiert oder nicht, aber das ist mir im Moment auch egal.

Draußen hat Draco mir erzählt, wie sehr es ihm Leid täte, dass er mich solange im Unklaren gelassen hätte. Er hatte wohl zwischenzeitlich mit Monique gesprochen und von ihr erfahren, dass es mir nicht so gut ging, aber er konnte einfach nicht früher zurückkommen und hätte auch eigentlich nicht zum Ball kommen können.

Er war in der Schweiz und musste sich um seine Mutter kümmern. Wusstest Du, dass Narcissa seit Lucius Tod in einem Sanatorium untergebracht ist? Sie hat seit dem Tag kein Wort mehr gesprochen und liegt nur noch apathisch im Bett. Draco ist sehr besorgt um sie und ihr Zustand war wohl auch der Grund, warum er sich damals entschieden hat, Heiler zu werden. Sein Vater muss noch ein paar ganz ekelige Flüche für seine Frau auf Lager gehabt haben, bevor er sich selber umgebracht hat.

An dem Tag, als wir uns abends verabredet hatten, hat er wohl eine Eule aus der Schweiz bekommen. Seine Mutter hat sich eine Lungenentzündung geholt und der Zustand war wohl mehr als kritisch. Die Heiler haben wochenlang um sie gekämpft und Draco ist keine Sekunde von ihrer Seite gewichen. Es geht ihr immer noch nicht viel besser, das habe ich heute Morgen erfahren. Narcissa sieht aber auch wirklich nicht gut aus.

Ja, Du liest richtig: Ich bin in der Schweiz, mit Draco. Wir haben uns ein kleines Chalet gemietet und wollen bis nach Weihnachten da bleiben. So kann Draco in der Nähe seiner Mutter sein und gleichzeitig bei mir.

Du hast das magische Feuerwerk, das Minerva mit Hilfe Deiner Brüder organisiert hat, nicht mehr mitbekommen, oder?

Draco und ich haben es uns vom See aus angeschaut. Erinnerst Du Dich an diese kleine Lichtung direkt am Nordufer, die, wo wir uns früher immer vor den Jungs versteckt haben, um zu reden? Draco kannte sie auch. Er hat mich hingeführt und wir haben es uns auf dem ungeknickten Baumstamm gemütlich gemacht. Er hat meine Hand genommen und mir den Vorschlag gemacht, zusammen in die Schweiz zu fahren. Es war total süß, wie er nach den richtigen Worten gesucht und rumgedruckst hat…

Nachdem er die Frage dann endlich über die Lippen gebracht hatte, meinte er direkt: „Wenn du nicht möchtest, dann ist das ok, Hermine. War eine blöde Idee. Entschuldige." Ich habe ihn nur einen Moment angeschaut, mich vor ihm aufgebaut und ihn hochgezogen. Nach einem langen, tiefen Blick in seine Augen, habe ich ihn an mich gezogen und ihn lange und intensiv geküsst (ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass er so ein guter Küsser ist). Als wir uns nach einer kleinen Ewigkeit getrennt haben, habe ich ihn nur angeschaut und gefragt, ob das seine Frage beantworten würde. Er konnte nur stumm nicken.

Ich bin heute noch über meinen Mut erstaunt, bin aber auch froh, dass ich ihn hatte.

Wir sind noch eine ganze Weile auf der Lichtung geblieben und haben geredet, gekuschelt und einfach nur die Gegenwart des anderen genossen.

Irgendwann nach Mitternacht sind wir dann wieder zurück zum Schloss geschlendert. Da die meisten aber schon gegangen waren, sind wir auch nicht mehr lange geblieben. Ich habe meine Sachen geholt und Dir den Zettel geschrieben. Weißt Du, dass ich froh bin, dass Dein Gästezimmer eine eigene Tür hat? Ich wusste nicht, ob Du da warst und wollte Dich nicht stören. Außerdem wollte ich Draco auch nicht bitten, vor der Tür zu warten (wenn Du verstehst, was ich meine).

So gegen eins sind wir dann von Hogsmeade aus zu mir appariert und am nächsten Morgen per Portschlüssel in die Schweiz.

Hast Du gewusst, dass es diesen Zauber gibt, mit dem man Tiere in eine Art Trance hexen kann, um sie mitzunehmen, wenn man per Portschlüssel reist? Ich war ganz erstaunt, als Draco Krummbeins Futter und sein Spielzeug in eine Tasche gepackt hat. Er meinte daraufhin nur, dass Krummbein lange genug alleine geblieben sei und ihm die Bergluft sicher gut tun würde…

Krummbein war zunächst etwas distanziert und abweisend zu Draco (Du weißt ja, wie er auf Männer reagiert…), aber mittlerweile macht er es sich sogar lieber auf Dracos Schoss gemütlich, als auf meinem…

Ach, Ginny, Du kannst Dir nicht vorstellen, wie glücklich ich bin. Ich könnte die ganze Welt umarmen… Draco ist einfach alles, was ich mir von einem Mann wünsche. Er ist lieb, zuvorkommend, liest mir jeden Wunsch von den Augen ab und… ach, ich bin einfach nur froh, dass ich ihn habe.

Wir wollen noch bis nach Weihnachten hier bleiben. Draco meinte, ich solle Euch grüßen und fragen, ob er nicht für ein paar Tage kommen wollt. Wir haben genug Platz und die frische Luft würde Euch beiden gut tun.

Ich würde mich wirklich freuen (vor allem, weil ich mir doch ein Bild von Severus machen muss – wer weiß, ob das auch alles so stimmt, was Du erzählst…)

Viele, liebe Grüße an Dich, Severus und Wusch schicken Dir

Hermine, Draco und Krummbein

P.S. Anbei eine Packung Schweizer Schokolade und Kekse (vielleicht schmecken sie Wusch ja – falls nicht, bleibt mehr für Euch…)

_

* * *

Wollt Ihr noch mehr oder sollen wir hier aufhören? Ein schöner Abschluss wäre es ja… Schreibt es uns!_


	42. Kapitel 42

_Hallo!_

_OK, Ihr kennt uns ja ... und deswegen habt Ihr Euch wahrscheinlich schon gedacht, dass noch nicht ganz Schluss sein kann ;)._

_Natürlich gibt es noch einen richtigen Epilog – sogar in zwei Teilen! Dazu wie immer eine Runde Butterbier und Kekse für alle!_

_**Wir danken Euch für Eure lieben Reviews: Corinna62, Schneeprinzessin, sarah.easy, notnecessary, Saxas13, HexeLea, Callista Evans, Kira Gmork und Steppenwolf.**_

_Viel Spaß! ... und wenn es Euch gefallen hat, denkt ihr an das kleine Knöpfchen links unten? Wenn es Euch nicht gefällt, natürlich auch .._ _Und: natürlich - wie immer - spoilerfrei _

**

* * *

Epilog, der erste Teil ...**

... zwei Jahre später erreicht Ginny eine grüne Karte mit einer großen, fast schwarzen Eule.

Die vordere Seite ist mit goldenen Lettern belegt:

Einladung

Wir würden uns freuen, Sie am 25.05. um 10.00 Uhr anlässlich unserer Trauung im Festsaal des St. Andreas Sanatorium, Davos Platz, Schweiz begrüßen zu dürfen.

Programm:

10.00 Sektempfang

11.00 Trauungszeremonie

12.30 Mittagessen

15.00 Kaffee

18.00 Abendessen

ab 20.00 Tanz

U.A.w.g. bis zum 14.04. …

Die Innenseite der Karte war eng mit der Handschrift ihrer Freundin beschrieben …

Liebe Ginny,

wie ich Dir schon angedroht habe, machen Draco und ich nun endgültig ernst… Wir wollen heiraten und zwar am 25. Mai um – ach warte, das steht ja schon auf der Vorderseite der Karte… Vergiss den letzten Satz einfach (ich bin einfach viel zu aufgeregt…)

Sag bitte, bitte, dass Ihr beide kommen könnt! Ich weiß, es ist mitten in der Schulzeit, aber der Mai ist einfach der beste Monat, um zu heiraten. Was sagst Du? Bitte, sag ja!

Die anderen, Harry, Jackie und James, Tonks und Remus mit Jamie und Emily und Ron und Jenny kommen bestimmt auch… Das wird richtig schön werden…

Ich wollte Minerva und Albus auch eingeladen, also kann sie Euch den Urlaub gar nicht verbieten.

Wir feiern im Sanatorium, damit Narcissa auch dabei sein kann. Es geht Ihr immer besser und langsam fängt sie auch wieder an zu sprechen und sich mit ihrer Umwelt auseinander zusetzen. Draco ist deswegen glaube ich überglücklich – und ich auch. Erinnerst Du Dich noch, als wir Narcissa zum ersten Mal gesehen haben? Damals auf der Quidditch Weltmeisterschaft. Da wirkte sie ziemlich arrogant und eingebildet, findest Du nicht? Aber sie ist eigentlich eine ganz liebe. Sie hat es sofort begriffen und akzeptiert, dass Draco mich liebt und mit mir zusammen sein will. Du weißt ja, dass sie am Anfang nicht geredet hat und noch ziemlich geschwächt hat. Aber nach ein paar Besuchen hat sie sogar angefangen, meine Hand zu drücken, wenn ich sie ihr gereicht habe…

Wir haben für die Gäste ein paar Zimmer in einem kleinen, gemütlichen Hotel reserviert. Wenn Ihr aber möchtet, könnt Ihr auch wieder zu uns in Chalet kommen; Platz ist ja genug da, wie Ihr bei Eurem letzten Besuch schon festgestellt habt.

Würdest Du meine Trauzeugin werden wollen? Ich glaube, Draco wollte Severus auch fragen (genaues weiß ich nicht, weil Draco um die Hochzeitsvorbereitungen ein ziemliches Geheimnis macht – es ist einfach zu süß!).

Hat Minerva Dir eigentlich schon das fertige Manuskript unseres Buches zur Integration der Hauselfen in die magische Gesellschaft gegeben? Ich glaube, es ist richtig gut geworden. Nächste Woche geht es in Druck. Dobby war hin und weg, dass er ebenfalls mitschreiben durfte und zusammen mit Winky als Autor mit benannt wird.

So, jetzt muss ich aber aufhören, weil erstens der Platz langsam eng wird und ich zweitens gleich zur Anprobe meines Hochzeitskleides muss. Monique geht mit mir. Sie kennt da einen französischen Schneider, der ganz exklusive Brautkleider macht. Du weißt ja, dass ich auf diesen Schickimicki nicht so stehe, aber Draco meint, die Hochzeit müsse schon standesgemäß sein…

Ich erwarte Deine Zusage umgehend!

Deine Freundin

Hermine


	43. Kapitel 43

_Hallo Ihr alle!_

_Jetzt kommt also der zweite Teil vom Epilog ... nein, leider keine Beschreibung der Hochzeit ;) – aber Ginny musste auch noch einmal zu Wort kommen ..._

_Wir danken allen Lesern für Eure Treue ... und wir danken HermyBookworm (zweimal!), Schneeprinzessin, Kira Gmork, MaxB88, Saxas13, HexeLea und sarah.easy für Eure Reviews!_

_Zum Abschied verteilen wir eine Runde Sekt und Schnittchen an alle ..._

_Wir hoffen, Euch hat unsere Story genauso viel Spaß gemacht zu lesen wie uns zu schreiben ..._

_Eure Smartigen Manis_

_PS: Falls Ihr es bis jetzt noch nicht erraten habt, kommt jetzt die Auflösung: Nici Cavanaugh war Hermine und Mariacharly Ginny ;)._

**

* * *

Epilog, der zweite Teil ...**

Zwei Jahre später wurde Hermine früh morgens durch ein leises Klopfen am Fenster geweckt.

Keine zwei Sekunden später schoß ein kleines dunkles Bündel durch das Zimmer – Wusch persönlich wollte einen Brief abgeben.

„Hallo Hermine! Wo ist denn eure Kleine? Schläft sie noch? Darf ich sie sehen? Ich bin auch ganz leise ... Ich habe hier einen Brief für dich von meinem Severus und von seiner Ginny! Nun mach schon auf, ich bin so neugierig, was du sagst! Ich verrate auch üüüüüüüüüüüüüüüüüberhaupt nicht, was drin steht! Wo ist die Kleine? Sie ist so süß sie ist so süß sie ist so süß! Oh sieh nur – jetzt ist sie ja doch wach ..."

Hermine lachte, stopfte Wusch rasch ein paar Kekse in den Mund, um sie endlich wieder zum Schweigen zu bringen und nahm ihre Tochter auf den Arm, während sie den Brief öffnete.

„Liebe Hermine!

Wie geht es Euch? Was macht Eure Tochter? Und wie geht es Narcissa? Ich habe mich ja sehr gefreut, als wir das letzte Mal bei Euch waren – es geht ihr ja von Mal zu Mal besser, und man hat das Gefühl, dass sie durch ihre Enkeltochter jetzt so richtig aufblüht.

Die Zwei scheinen ja wirklich ein Herz und eine Seele zu sein ... Wie auch immer, ich denke, wenn man sich so selten sieht, fallen ihre Fortschritte mehr auf, als wenn man jeden Tag umeinander ist. Jedenfalls habe ich mich wirklich und ehrlich gefreut.

Auch wenn ich glaube, dass ich das jedesmal dazuschreibe ... aber sie ist auch wirklich jetzt so ein liebevoller, netter Mensch, seit sie ihre Gefühle zeigen darf, und es ist zu schön, sie mit Eurer Jane zu erleben, und ich mag sie wirklich sehr.

Ja, aber jetzt habe ich trotzdem eine Bitte an Euch: Könntet ihr es organisieren, mal wieder eine Reise Richtung Schottland zu unternehmen? Wir würden hier auch selbstverständlich alles so vorbereiten, dass Eure Tochter und auch Narcissa mitkommen können. Ich habe schon mit Winky gesprochen, und wenn Ihr wollt, kann sie auch babysitten (ich weiß, Du vertraust ihr ...).

Ja ... denn wir würden uns sehr freuen, wenn ihr Ende des Jahres herkommen könntet. Wir brauchen Euch ... denn wer könnte bessere Taufpaten sein als ihr zwei?

Doch, Du hast richtig gelesen: Wahrscheinlich Mitte November wird unser Kind auf die Welt kommen. Ich bin schwanger – und Severus freut sich einfach unvorstellbar. Er ist wunderbar ... ich habe ihn noch nie so angerührt gesehen wie in dem Augenblick, als ich ihm erzählt habe, dass er Vater wird.

Mitte November sind wir zu dritt, und laut der Untersuchungen von Hogwarts´ neuem Medihexer wird es ein Draco Severus Snape (wenn Dein Mann damit einverstanden ist).

Jedenfalls muss ich jetzt sehr darauf achten, dass Severus sich nicht vollends in einen liebevollen Tyrannen verwandelt. Ich versuche ihm jeden Tag auf´s Neue klar zu machen, dass Schwangerschaft keine Krankheit ist, und dass ich sehr wohl darauf aufpassen kann, dass ich beim Tränkeunterricht keine Schadstoffe aufnehme, keine schweren Gegenstände anhebe und mich – bewahre! – zu sehr aufrege.

Ich würde mich freuen, wenn Du rasch Bescheid sagen könnest!

Viele Grüße an Draco und Eure Kleine!

Hab Dich lieb,

Ginny

PS: Krummbein wird übrigens ebenfalls Großvater ... Lea hat sich schon seit längerem mit dem Kater unseres Hausmeisters angefreundet, und jetzt sieht es so aus, als ob die beiden Nachwuchs erwarten! Ich freue mich sehr, und ich habe schon vier neue Katzenbesitzer gefunden, wenn es soweit ist ...

**Ende **schnüff


End file.
